


Inescapable

by Petitprincess



Series: Inescapable [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BH crew will mostly be mentioned, Black Hat makes an appearance am I cool yet, Emotional Manipulation, I will put TW in the beginning of every chapter, Implied Stalking, Mild Gore, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Paperhat - Freeform, Poisoning, Poor attempts at humor, Reader has a stutter, Reader just needs some sleep and a hug, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smol Reader, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Tentacles, This will hopefully be a fun and bumpy ride, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Toxic Relationships, Unihat, Vomiting, WH has no chill, What's the ship name for Clemencia and White Hat dammit, but it's not detailed, such a weird thing to put after tentacles, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petitprincess/pseuds/Petitprincess
Summary: You work for an unknown employer and help take out whoever they deem as a threat or unnecessary. But, it's becoming more and more difficult as you go on. You can't sleep, you barely take care of yourself, your anxiety is reaching a boiling point, and your roommate is becoming too curious. You want out. However, you're employer has no plans of ever letting you go. Never.Cover art in your faces: http://ridgewayearl.tumblr.com/post/172908825694/hello-this-is-a-promo-poster-for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: A bit of obsessive behavior, anxiety attack, and vomiting (nothing too descriptive).

_ Why you gotta 12 car garage when you only got 15 CARS CAUSE WE ALL- _

You halfheartedly pat around your bed, looking for your phone, and lazily swipe the screen to shut up your unholy alarm. Why you even put that as your damn alarm tone you’ll never know. You blearily looked at the blur that could be a phone and see the time which might be 8:00 AM. Getting out of your warm blanket haven, you stretched out your arms, relishing in the sound of your bones popping. Your grabbed your round, black-rimmed glasses off the nightstand on your right and stumble your way to the kitchen. 

Once you made yourself a healthy breakfast of shrimp flavored cup noodles, you sat down on a shoddy barstool closest to the counter, and turned on the news. Not really so much to watch it, but just to fill the quietness with some noise. Let’s see: Local animal shelter burnt down and somehow cats only survive, water and how it might be killing you, BH Org. has had hundreds of applicants pledge their souls as they all have collectively stated “They aren’t doing much with them anyways” (someone just muttered “damn millennials” under their breath), and the weather will be a chilly 55°F. 

You groaned as you would have to wear your dumb unicorn hoodie that you somewhat regret getting.  _ You already looked 12 no need to continue acting like it, stupid.  _ You smacked yourself on your forehead, as you finished eating the last bit of your meal. You slid off the barstool and made your way into your conjoined living room, ignoring all the trash and possibly clean clothes littering the floor. As you were tossing clothes around, trying to find your hoodie, your phone buzzed to life on the counter. You quickly made your way over and saw that you had a text.

**Unknown: Coffee shop.**

You sighed and rolled your eyes at the vagueness of it. So, you replied back justly.

**Y/N: Be more specific, dumbass.**

Before you could even take a step away, your phone buzzed two times.

**Unknown: The one that’s on 8th St. It’s only a couple of minutes away from your apartment complex.**

**Unknown: Besides, it’s not my fault the name of it is Coffee Shop.**

You feel your face flush a tinge of red as you read over that text a couple of times. You should’ve guessed in a place named Hatsville that’s owned by the aptly named Black Hat would be that obvious. You were about to quickly send an apology, when another message appeared on your screen.

**Unknown: Oh, don’t worry, darling, I should’ve just simply stated that was name of the place the first time. I guess I was being a bit silly.**

**Y/N: Well...still, sorry.**

Feeling a bit satisfied with the apology, you turn and spot your pastel pink hoodie with a unicorn skull on the front. As you put on, you blindly shuffle towards your door and made your way to do a quick job. Not before you ran back in to grab a small vial of course.

* * *

_ Why in the world did I leave out here in a hoodie and pajama shorts!? Whoever lied about the weather deserves the most slowest and painful death! No, fuck that, they deserve to be tortured and if there was a way to keep them alive through it all, I would love to see the horror on their face.  _ Despite your dark thoughts, it was very hard to take you seriously as you freezed in your pink unicorn hoodie, bunny slippers, round glasses, and hot pink pajama shorts that read “Slap Me” on your buttocks. (It was a gift from a friend, at least that what it said on the package.) ...Why did you decide to go out today?

To ignore Mother Nature’s frigidness, you take out your phone and just mindlessly start scrolling through your phone, turning down a crosswalk in the process. 

As you start to get closer to the coffee shop, i.e. your safe haven, your phone buzzed multiple times and you sighed, knowing who it was. You slightly slow your walk, as you reluctantly opened the 3 messages.

**Unknown: By the way, you should probably put on more before you-**

**Unknown: Oh, nevermind. You look absolutely ravishing when your face is flushed, my dear. You look so meek and helpless when you’re hunched over like that. Oh, you just make m̨͌͜ēͯ͆̓͑͋̄̐̃ ̈͡͠w̴ͭ̃̽̚͟a̴ͫͥ̒̐̔nͯͪ̉̄́̋̇ͪ̚҉̶͡t̉͏̵̛ ̓ͮͣ̆ͬͩ͛͡t͛ͣ̐͂̚ōͬͧͪͨ̑ͧͪ**

You ended up a bit confused seeing the phone randomly make part of the text disappear, but you weren’t exactly disappointed either. This “Unknown” guy could be real weirdo...and yes, you realize that’s a bit of an understatement. As you were about to look at the last text, you heard a bell chime. Right as soon as you looked up, your face smacked into some white fabric, and your felt some hot liquid splash on your head. You yelped, jumped back, and started swiping away at the searing liquid as fast you could, trying and failing to make . You heard the person in front of you yell, “Are you fucking kidding me!?  Why don’t you watch where you’re going!?”

You looked up and saw a black-haired man who has a large coffee stain extending from the collar to the bottom of his white dress shirt. You started stammering, embarrassed, “O-Oh, I’m so s-s-sorry, sir!”

“You better be fucking sorry! Do you have  _ any _ -”

You stopped listening as your phone began vibrating like crazy. A myriad of messages flashing across the screen. You were able to catch one message before silencing your phone and plunged it into your pocket, being mindful to not crush the vial in your pocket. It read:  **IT'S HIM**

Bringing your attention back to the man,  _ he's still talking, really _ , and stuttered once more, “Once a-again, I'm s-sorry, sir. Maybe, I, uh, c-can buy you another, um, coffee.”

You winced a bit at your speech, but still somehow managed to smile through and not look like you're in pain. The man looked at you again and just said, “Yeah, sure, whatever. ...You're lucky I brought an extra shirt with me.”

Noting how the spiteful tone in his voice is gone, you calmed down a bit and walked into the place. You didn't pay too much attention to the appearance and just walked up to the counter. The brunette at the counter looked at you apologetically and asked, “Let me guess, you're paying for Daniel’s coffee?”

You cocked your head at the name, but then instantly nodded knowing it was that man. You looked back at him and saw him coming back into view of the shop with a new shirt on. The lady brought your attention back to her when she said, “Well, lucky for you, he just ordered black coffee.”

She turned, grabbed a small styrofoam cup, and started pouring the coffee. You started digging in your pockets...and realized you hadn't brought your wallet. You would've smacked your head again, if you weren't- Oh! Oh. You did it anyway. Nice.

The barista noticed your behavior and giggled, “Don't worry, I'll pay for it.”

You sighed, “Thank you.”

“No problem. ...By the way, Daniel likes honey in his coffee,” you scrunched up your face disgust.  _ Wouldn't that be too sweet?  _ As if she heard your thoughts, the lady laughed, “Yeah-haha! It's pretty gross, but he likes it. It would probably help put him in a bit of a better mood.”

You nod tour thanks and turned to go to the countertop with all the sugars. You also hear the brunette whisper something along the lines of “scaring a little girl”, which you whispered back sourly, “I'm 25.”

Damn your 5’3 shortness! However, you didn't have time to think all that since you made it to the counter. You first started pouring what you think is a generous amount of honey into the coffee, grimacing while doing so. Then, as you take a quick look over your shoulder, you take out the vial. Taking a small, shuddering breath, you open the vial and pour the liquid contents into the drink. You cap the vial, put it back pocket, and grab both a coffee straw and lid, then head out the door.

You feel a bit floaty, as you walk out the shop. You didn't need to do this, right?  There’s always a way around things. You could've easily just thrown away the vial while it was still full or just have ran, maybe even destroy your phone, right? It's not like this “Unknown” guy could follow you, right!?” ...Somehow, a part of you knew the answer. 

A person clearing their throat behind you broke your thoughts. Before you could say anything, Dani- he,  _ he's just a he _ , grabbed the cup, muttered a “thank you”, turned, and walked away.

You watched him walk away, wondering if you should say anything. Until you see him take a gulp of the coffee, and then you turn around sprinted in the opposite direction. Once you got behind the corner of the building, you fish your phone from your pocket, and saw a new message.

**Unknown: Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm so proud of you, mi queirda!**

You gulp down a little bit of bile and answered back.

**Y/N: Please tell me he did** **_something_ ** **to deserve this I feel so nauseous**

**Unknown: ...What if I told you he had 3 counts of sexual assault and used that as leverage to extort money from those 3 women.**

You sighed feeling almost better. Almost.

**Y/N: I guess that's better, but I don't know if it's worth-**

**Unknown: Wait, hold onto that thought.**

**Unknown: 3**

**Unknown: 2**

**Unknown: 1**

You hear a faint, sickening, guttural sound followed by the sound of some splattering hitting the ground, and then someone started screaming. You knew who it was you knew who he was no not was is it's Daniel you killed him fuck fuck fuck-

“Shhhhh….relax. That person that did nasty things is still alive, suffering, but alive. You did beautifully. Cálmese. Cálmese,” a hushed voice whispered into your ear. You nodded and turned to the voice, but saw no one behind you.  _ It's okay. You did okay. Yes, the person is harmed...but he hurt other people he deserved it. He deserved it.  _

In...and out. In...and out. You slowly calmed yourself, feeling slightly more grounded. ...That was until your received yet another message.

**Unknown: Oh, you did so splendidly! I didn't think you'd use the whole thing. I wish you could see the beautiful mosaic of coffee, blood, and chunks of esophagus. And the best part is...he’s still twit-**

That's as far as you read as you got up on shaky legs and slowly walked back home. Maybe something will help you forget this.

As you left out the alleyway of the building, you failed to notice the smelly  reddish-brown puddle that is missing a twitching body to go with it.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird Al's "Like a Surgeon" plays in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, let me explain, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I felt like it would be huge tonal whiplash to have something like this happen and then bring in fluff. So, I decided to separate it. Sorry, if you don't like that. On to the trigger warnings!
> 
> TW: Torture, implied vivisection, and emotional manipulation (I think...I may have done it incorrectly).

A man grabbed a pair of pliers, turned to another man strapped down to a table and gagged, and began tapping the man’s toes with the pliers. The gagged man began to sob and plead. Cute.

The torturer opened the pliers, placed them onto the biggest toenail, and quickly ripped the nail off, relishing the wet  _ squelching  _ sound of the flesh being ripped of as well. The strapped man faintly cried out in pain, shaking and fighting against the metal restraints. The torturer just smiled and cocked his head in an almost loving manner.

He went to the very next toe and this time took his time slowly peeling off the toe. He listened to the heavy labored breathing of the strapped-down man, watched as the blood began to bubble underneath, and-

_ Crack _

The black haired man howled in agony. Whoops. The torturer may have pulled back a  _ teensy bit _ too far, seeing how the toe was now bent back in an odd fashion and a bit of bone was seen through a gaping wound. He felt sorry, after all he didn't mean for that to happen. So, he got up, walked closer to the quivering man, while tracing the man’s swollen and poorly sutured stomach, and shushed, “Shhh. Shh. I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to break your toe, just the nail.”

Daniel spoke rapidly, but the words, of course, were muffled by the gag. The man just smiled and untied the cloth from around Daniel’s mouth. As soon as it was removed, he begged hoarsely, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I won't leave again, I won't. I'm sorry.”

The man chuckled gently, placed a blood-stained white glove on the black-haired man’s cheek, and cooed, “Mi linda, deliciosa, inútil querido, I know you're sorry. I know,” he began stroking his thumb against the cheek. A bit relief going across Daniel’s face. The man continued, “I know you are, but you left me and I missed you  _ so very much _ .”

The black-haired man was about to speak, but the blood-stained glove was vigorously pressed down over his mouth, causing him to shout in surprise. Instinctively, he began to struggle in his restraints to try and grab the silencing hand, but a rough warning squeeze on his cheeks made him quickly calm down. Noticing his stillness, the torturer softly sighed, “...You do realize I'm only doing this because you hurt me, right?”

Daniel looked up at him, eyes widening in both surprise and disbelief. _That can’t be the truth, there has to be some kind of angle or...or something. I-I mean I wanted to leave this place, but I didn’t really….I mean....hurt_ ** _him!?_** _That can’t be-_ his thoughts got interrupted when he heard chuckling above him. Bringing his attention back to his torm...old friend, the man comforted, “Oh, don’t worry, I know you didn’t _mean_ any harm by it, however, that is what ended up happening.”

Seeing his patient tense up, the man laughed once more, using his unoccupied hand to clutch his stomach. Once calmed, he went on, a huge grin threatening to split his face, “My apologies. It’s just that…” he shook his head, “Never mind. Anyway, you also do realize that I’m doing this to show you  _ how much _ I was in pain,  _ right? _ ”

The man looked down, as much as he could with the restricting hand on his face, at his mangled, bloody toes and scarred stomach. Daniel winced and bit down a whimper as the agonizing and gnawing pain came shooting back up. To any normal person, this would be viewed as insane and whoever is causing this should never be trusted.  _ But….maybe,  _ his gaze traveled back up to his….friend?....and saw his ever-widening, sharp-toothed grin reaching his, seemingly, hope filled eye and monocle.  _ Maybe in his twisted mind, this could be just. It obviously isn’t, but-  _ he cut off his own thoughts when he gave the man a slightly hesitant nod. 

Brimming with joy, the man clapped his hands together, ignoring Daniel loudly gasping for air. He didn’t even realize he was affecting his patient’s breathing...oh well. Doesn’t really matter. The man announced whimsically, “You know what!? Since I’m in such a good mood and so very  _ proud _ of you, I’ve decided to end this session a lot sooner.”

Once again, Daniel calmed down and breathed out a sigh of relief.  _ Finally, it’s gonna be ov-  _ his thoughts got caught off once more, when he felt a throbbing pain as something tapped on his inflamed sutures. He looked down and saw his friend,  _ no, torturer _ , tapping his stomach. He began struggling in his restraints and shouted, “No! Wait!  _ Please! _ Whi-”

“Shhh. I know. I know. You’re excited, but I  _ really _ need to do this one last thing,” he emphasized by unsheathing a claw, feeling only slightly irritated that he ruined a good pair of gloves, and tapped his patient’s stomach again. The inhuman man sighed blissfully when he heard a satisfying squishing sound after he “accidentally” punctured through both his suture and muscle. He heard Daniel start sobbing and cooed, “Oh, don’t be like that. It’s only going to be one slice and then it’ll be all over. I’ll even heal you up in the end. You can deal with that, can’t you?”

_ It’s only once slice and it’s over. It’s only one slice. One slice.  _ He took a deep breath and whimpered, “Ye-”

“ **Excellent!** ”

A loud, wet sounding tear was instantly drowned out by blood-curdling, guttural screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, we're kinda done with the creepy crap for right now and we get to move on to some fluff. And we get to meet a character that I'm very excited about and I hope you all like. Also, I'm very surprised by the amount of people who actually read this! Granted, it's not a lot, but I was expecting numbers in the 20s or something, especially since it's not paperhat or dealing with the actual characters. So, I'm very happy! Thank you so much to those who're reading!
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment because it really helps knowing if people are interested and is a big motivator. Also, tell me what you think about the half chapter. I'm thinking about putting more, but just not in-between every single chapter. And, if you wish, share this to everyone, especially your grandmas.
> 
> See you all on either Wednesday or Thursday! :3


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your walk back home leads you to finding that your door is unlocked and left open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anxiety attacks
> 
> I'm sorry that I'm a little late. I was sick on Wednesday and on Thursday that stupid Villainous game came out. I'm sorry, but better to be a day late than a year...I guess. I promise to be on time next time. Anyway, enjoy.

You felt eyes staring at you as you sluggishly walked back to your complex, but you tried to pretend as if you couldn’t feel their eyes picking you apart, judging seemingly every step that you take. To try and not mull over that thought, you had your phone out and you were trying to see what exactly your employer,  _  I guess I could call him that _ , had sent you before the “it’s him” text. A large chunk of your mind was telling you to not bother to find out, almost as if it was dangerous or it would shock you. However, you figured after reading about him being weirdly fascinated over...what had happened, you should be mentally prepared for anything. 

Unfortunately, as you scrolled through, you couldn’t find anything other than the past conversations you’ve both had. You pushed up your glasses as you thought,  _ That’s strange. Did my phone magically just make the messages disappear? I don’t think it’s ever done that before. ...Or maybe I just thought that it vibrated, I was shaking a little bit after all. God, I’m such a fucking idiot! What did I even think would be on here!? What, some random stranger would try to defend me? God, what’s wrong with- _

Your thoughts got interrupted when you bumped into someone for the second time today. “Hey, wa-” the person started, but then stopped once they turned to look at you. Despite feeling a bit shaky, you looked up at the person,  _ of course it’s actually a whole group _ , and saw them quickly look you up and down with their eyes. Shortly after, the person and the rest of the group started laughing. 

It took a quick second for you to realize that you were still wearing your pajamas. While keeping your head towards the ground, you sprinted back to your complex.

* * *

Still keeping your head down, mostly in justifiable shame, you walked out of the elevator and started heading straight to your room based on muscle memory. You felt yourself breathe out a sigh of relief being in the familiar building. A part of you felt like you deserved a needed break after today’s events. Granted, they always leave you exhausted no matter how little the time spent, but just having to witness someone’s death and then having to convince yourself that you’re okay with it even though you just killed someone but it has to be he told you that it was for the greater good, right? Right, just like that guy who had 3 counts of sexual assault or that woman last week who, apparently, was well-known for hating heros to the point where she drove one to suicide...but did she really deserve you switching her blood pressure pills with cyanide ones I mean it is pretty excessive plus who’s to say she did  _ any _ of that!  _ Oh my god! Oh my god! I just probably killed someone innocent oh my fucking god I can’t do this anymore I- _

Your hand went to grab for your door handle only to find it wasn’t there. Trying to control your even more panicked and shallow breathing, you looked up and saw the door was already slightly open. You can’t deal with this anymore. You didn’t want to deal with this anymore. Whatever happens. Happens. If you were about to die, then you probably...no, you do  _ deserve _ this. If you were able to easily to take other’s lives away, then you shouldn’t bother giving a hard time to whoever was about to kill you.  _ I deserve this. _

“Shhh. Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s alright. It’s me.”

Wait...you know that voice. You looked up from the little ball you curled yourself in,  _ when did I do that? _ , and saw a solid eggplant purple skin and a pair feminine-like white eyes staring back at you. You stuttered, “S-Saa-ch-”

“Yes, it’s me,” she quickly confirmed, as she teleported both you and her into the apartment. You clinged on to her tightly, feeling a bit nauseous and wobbly. Before you could tell her that you hated teleporting, she gently placed you on the couch, changed into smoke, teleported to shut the door, and then teleported into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets. As she was searching for...whatever, it took you a few seconds to notice what Saacha was wearing. She had on a pastel blue jacket, a white dress shirt, and a matching blue and white argyle tie and skirt. In short, it was her school uniform. You asked, “A-Aren’t y-y-y...you-you’re sup-p-posed t-t-”

“Nope, no, shut it. This isn’t about me,” she replied back in a calm, yet strict tone. She grabbed two tea boxes, one was a pale yellow and the other black and blue, (vanilla-chamomile and earl grey, you figured) and asked, “Which one do you want?”

Knowing that you were going to stutter stupidly again, you pointed at the pale yellow box. She nodded, put the black and blue box away, and started getting two cups out. You stopped watching what she was doing and instead unsteadily grabbed for the remote in front of you, hoping that maybe some tv will help you ignore your simmering panic. Unfortunately, another hand quickly grabbed the remote and replaced the empty spot with a steaming mug. You looked up at Saacha, who was holding the remote above her head, and gave a little whine in annoyance. The shadow woman shook her head and said, “No, I’d rather have us talk this out. ...You don’t have to say anything immediately, but, you know…”

She stopped in the middle talking, but you already knew what she meant. You just nodded and picked up your mug, as she plopped down on the couch right next to you. Taking a quick sip of your tea, and wincing at the fact there’s no sweeteners in it, you noticed that she had placed the remote on a small table next to her. She was possibly thinking that you would try to make a grab for it. You had a small retort on the tip of your tongue, but instead of saying that, you asked again, “A-Aren’t you, um, supposed t-to be in school?”

Saacha just shrugged and replied nonchalantly, “Not really. One of my classes got out pretty early, so I had a little free time. Thought I could come back and...you know, scare ya a bit. Sorry, by the way. That was st-”

“No! N-No! What you- What you did w-was, you know, fine. I-I mean, horrifically timed, but fine,” You reassured, putting on a small smile. She returned back with what you think was a grin, although you did see her cheekbones raise up, and agreed, “Yeah, I guess so.”

She chuckled a bit, but it sounded bitter. You could tell she wanted to know what was your episode all about, but how can you tell her? You can’t just flat out say what you’ve been doing for the past 6 months,  _ oh, kill me, it’s only been 6 months _ , was basically murdering people! Yeah, because any sane person would take that  _ so _ lightly! Alright, just make sure to wear gloves before you embowel your next victim and always burn the body afterwards, by the way, chicken is for dinner. No, that’s not how that works. You have to lie in a way to not arouse suspicion.

“You-You know, what you s-saw out there, it was nothing.”

Good. Perfect. Politicians wish they could do better.

The shadow woman blinked at you and deadpanned, “Really?  _ That  _ was nothing.”

_ Save it with a joke!  _ “Yeah. Yeah. You, um, uh, you know h-how I am...always…dying.” 

Stop. 

You heard a slight scraping sound, looked down, and saw Saacha tightly gripping her half-filled mug. Wait. Half-full? How did she even-  _ That’s not the point right now! _ You quickly thought and returned your focus back to your friend. Saacha shook her head and comforted, “Look...I’m not gonna force you to say anything, but whatever it is that you’re hiding, it’s clearly eating you up. All this kinda started when you took that job.”

She stopped for a bit, probably waiting for your reaction. You just shrugged, trying to appear casual, but you knew that she was right. Saacha sighed and continued, “You know that whatever it is you’re doing, I won’t get mad at you, right?”

You nod. “Of course,” you replied evenly, despite your insides twisting from the guilt of lying. She nodded along with you and went on, “And, I’m not saying you have to talk about it  _ now _ , but just know that I’m always here. Even when I’m in school, just give me a quick call and I’ll be there.”

You want to argue back that you panicking isn’t worth missing school, but you honestly didn’t have the energy. So, you half-heartedly nod in response. Before you could even think, you were immediately pulled into a warm hug. Saacha bent down a little to place her head on your shoulder. You giggled at this, thinking that can’t be comfortable for her, placed your mug down, and returned the hug. If there was anything you needed right now,  _ this _ was it.

.

..

…

“What time did your free time start?”

“About 40 minutes ago.”

“And what time did your class start?”

“30 minutes ago.”

“...Yeah, alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I fluff correctly? I'm not really sure. I'm still surprised that there are people reading this! At least, I will tell myself that people are and it's not just accidental misclicks. Nope. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed. Here's hoping the next chapter will be out on Sunday because I'm super excited, again, for the next one. You know what, just assume I'm always gonna be excited.
> 
> Please leave a comment or even some advice, if you have any, down below . It's nice to know if people actually like what I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to school, get immediately caught by the dean, and you learn that the opposite of reptile scales are bird feathers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: HIM! ...And suggestive/sexual content.
> 
> This is also a long one, so buckle up! Consider this my apology for the wait! Also, slight P.O.V change in the beginning.

Have you ever heard of lucid dreaming? Well, to put it basic, it’s when you are aware of being within a dream. It’s almost like when you wake up in a dream and perform menial tasks, such as showering or getting breakfast, except it’s not as dull, you dreadfully boring person. WIth lucid dreaming, you can practically do the impossible! I’m talking about flying around the world, meeting your favorite celebrity, achieving world peace, or paying off your student loans!

Now, you’re probably wondering why I’m telling you all this. What purpose does this serve?

Well, there must be some reason as to why you were awoken at 3 in the morning with your best friend holding herself up over you while wearing a panda onesie. You know…. _hopefully._

You blinked a couple times at her before reaching over to grab your glasses, just to make sure this was really happening. When you put your glasses on, you were about to make a snarky remark, but Saacha interrupted hurriedly, “Comewithmetoclasstoday!”

Blink. Blink. “What?”

“Come with me today to class, _please_! I think it would help you keep your mind off of things, plus, we get to hang out more. Double plus, you can keep me from ditching class in the middle of the day.”

“It-It shouldn’t matter whether I-I’m with you or not for you to s-stay in class,” you looked her up and down, then asked, “By the w-way, why are y-you wearing a p-panda onesie?

“Why do you wear a unicorn hoodie?”

“Touché,” you mumbled, taking off your glasses to go back to sleep. Being the persistent jerk that she is, Saacha started lightly shaking you and chanted “please, please, please.” You groaned and just gave her a curt nod. You would say yes to anything to just get some sleep.

If she had pupils, you know that they would’ve sparkled from how excited she seemed, and she would’ve had the dopiest grin on her face. She let out a loud “whoop”, hopped off the bed, and pranced back to her room. A part of you wondered why she didn’t just teleport, but a larger part of you just didn’t care.

As you were about to drift back off into sleep, something told you to ask this. So, you quickly sat up and shouted, “W-Wait! Are y-you even a-allowed to do this!?”

She shouted back, “Probably not!”

You groaned once more and muttered a “whatever” and laid back down in bed. Before you could _finally_ drift back into slumber, a loud vibrating noise caused you to jump a little. You really wanted to ignore the message, the last thing you wanted was to be sent out on a job this late. With great reluctance, you slowly grabbed your phone and, without bothering to unlock it, looked at the message on the screen.

Three things happened all at once you saw the text. One: You realized you weren’t going to get any sleep for the remainder of the night. Two: You regret agreeing to going to the school. And, Three: You wished you hadn’t looked at your phone.

**Unknown: See you soon.**

* * *

While you were in the bathroom, in the background you can hear Saacha excitedly prattling on all about her academy. You imagined she was bringing up anything she could think of from the students, to the teacher, to the clubs and activities there. Almost as if she was trying to make you become the school’s dean, but you barely heard any of it. As you sluggishly put your shoulder-length hair into a messy bun, the only thing you can think about was that you’ll be meeting your employer soon. You swallowed down a bit of bile, trying not to cause a scene so soon.

You tried to calm yourself by thinking there could be a possibility that your employer is a student, but that just made you feel embarrassed. Being brought down by your knees by someone who’s living off of ramen and, quiet possibly, their parents’ paychecks, you’d rather it be some heinous vill-wait! _Oh shit! What if it is? Did I just endan- No! No! I’m not freaking out! Not right now! Not with Saacha nearby..._ With that in mind, you gave yourself a look that was borderline determined and terrified, and marched out of the bathroom.

As soon as you stepped into the living room, your roommate loudly squealed, making you slightly jump. Saacha exclaimed, “I’m sorry, but I’m just so freakin excited! How do I look!?”

She was wearing her typical school uniform, but she changed her “hair” into a messy inverted bob, she had small violet flames acting as earrings, and white ankle boots. Her fancy appearance made your purple nebula sweater, black jeans, and purple and white shoes look shameful. You could only think of the most perfect response, so, you replied, “I-I didn’t realize J-Jim Jones was still r-recruiting.”

She stared blankly at you for a couple seconds before saying, “Shut up.”

“Hey, I-I can’t think of a-a better way to cleanse your s-sins. Just remember t-to bring me a p-postcard from Guyana,” you mocked, lazily waving goodbye to her. Saacha snorted and muttered something along the lines of “joke went on for too long,” but you just shrugged it off. You kinda figured it did, but you honestly were just trying to distract yourself from another wave of panic.

Saacha looked at you for a bit and begun apprehensively, “You know, you don’t _have_ to go. I know that I just sprung it onto you without any real consideration...I just...I don’t know. I just felt like this was a good way to get you away from-”

A vibrating noise cut her off and made you wince apologetically. You heard her slightly groan, but she made no effort to try and stop you. You really wish she did. After last night, the last thing you wanted to see was a message from him, not that you ever _liked_ seeing his messages. Not to seem weird by glaring at your phone, you unlocked it and read the text.

**Unknown: I can’t wait to see you! Although, I will warn you, I don’t think I’ll be able to resist sweeping you off your feet, so I can have you all to myself.**

To which you replied back:

**Y/N: Don’t be gross.**

You were hoping that would at least silence him for now, but alas you forgot this man was a prick.

 **Unknown:** **_Gross? Me!?_ ** **Oh, heavens, no. I hope you’re not referring to- Hahaha! No, no, no. I wouldn’t do something that garish on our first meeting. I do have standards after all. Just simply cuddling, mi brillante nebulosa.**

As much as you’d hate to admit...that does sound kind of g- Wait. Did he just call you his bright nebula? You looked down at your space-themed sweater and shook your head. _Nope. It’s just a coincidence. That’s all. Don’t freak out._ You took a deep breath to calm your thoughts...until you saw another text pop up on the screen. As soon as you saw the word “virginity,” you decided it was best to not mess with your phone. You also decided taking deep breaths is clearly your trap card and you should learn to stop breathing altogether.

“Hey, Y/N,” you turned to look at Saacha and saw her nervously wringing her hands together. Before she could continue, you comforted, “Hey, it’s fine. ...I-I’m not exactly, y-you know, ecstatic a-about this, but maybe y-you’re right. This might- This could be good for me.”

You weren’t even able to blink before you were quickly scooped up into a hug. You heard a muffled “thank you,” as Saacha nuzzled her head into your shoulder. You gave a small chuckle in response and nuzzled back. You were about to open up a little about your job, figuring now would be an okay time. Unfortunately, your hug ended too soon as the shadow woman said, “Now, I know you don’t like this, but we need to hurry. We only got about 15 minutes to make it to class.”

“Wait, wh-what?” Those were the only words you got out before you teleported right out of your living room.

* * *

As soon as you were able to feel ground beneath you and the world stopped spinning, you fumed, “Oh my god! Would you stop doing that!?”

You’re sure your words were barely registered by your friend because she immediately ran through a large golden gate. You wished that you could take a breather or at least get your bearings, but Saacha seemed to have no intentions on stopping. _Not if I can help it,_ you thought to yourself as you dragged your heels on the ground. Even though it didn’t help you both slow down, the extra bit of weight did make your roommate stop in confusion. She looked back at you and asked innocently, “What’s up?”

You glared at her and complained, “Wh-What’s up!? What’s up with-with you sprinting into the b-building!? Plus, can’t y-you just teleport to class?”

“I wish! I got caught teleporting during the middle of class one day, so my teachers want me to walk to class from now on. That way I can’t come and go as I please. Plus, remember, you aren’t exactly supposed to be here, so-”

Saacha ended up cutting herself by a hitch in her breath. You were about to ask what was wrong, but you were quickly thrown into bushes before you could breathe. You silently cursed the day your roommate was conceived and tried to adjust yourself, so that sharp sticks weren’t biting into you. As you were getting your placement, you heard your roommate loudly announce, “Dean White Hat, sir!”

 _That’s kind of a mouthful. ...Wait..._ White _Hat? I thought that Black Hat was the only, well, thing here with that type of name._ You tried peeking out from the bushes, but the only thing you saw were their legs and shoes. This White Hat guy definitely has the same black and white shoes Black Hat has. _Could he possibly be the same species-_

Your thoughts got interrupted when you heard White Hat say, “Good morning, Saacha. I see your almost running late, _again._ ”

Despite him saying this in a polite tone, you couldn’t help but feel a little bit of a chill. You don’t even know why, maybe it was just knowing what he might be. You also noticed he has the same accent as Black Hat, but his voice was nowhere near as harsh. You wouldn’t mind listening to it for a while. Wait. No. Stop that.

You heard Saacha nervously laugh and start explaining, “Yeah, I am doing that...again. But, I kind of got a bit of a funny little-”

“Oh, you always have an excuse, my dear. It just so happens this excuse realizes that wherever they might be is where we let the scorpions out to eat.”

_Yeah, sure, scorpions. As if I’ll believe an obvious-_

“Oh! I thought they were putting them up for adoption today,” Saacha replied, voice filled with confusion. That was enough to get you leaping out from the bushes, ignoring any scratch or scrape that formed, and screamed like a child seeing their parents “wrestle” for the first and _last_ time. As you were brushing away at every part of your body, your roommate continued as if nothing just happened, “Y/N, meet White Hat! He owns and runs the school.”

After you finally compose yourself, you looked over at White Hat and, not only is he the same species, but he might as well be an exact copy of Black Hat. The similarities between the two eldritches end with a circular monocle, except his being over his right than left, and a top hat.

White Hat was a lighter grey than BH, and he, of course, was wearing a white top hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. He wore a light blue double breasted waistcoat, his pants matching the waistcoat, white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up exposing his forearms, and white gloves. You pretended that didn’t make you a little weak in the knees. However, instead of a tie, he wore a deep blue multi-layered bow tie that, somewhat creepily, had a silver spider brooch that had sapphires on the abdomen, and the spider had caught its prey: a helpless fly. It was odd to say the least, but you’d figured the rich could get away with a few questionable fashion choices.

The only few words that you can think of is: fancy, but extra. And still looking like a cultist. But that didn’t stop you for being polite, so, you stammered, “H-Hello, M-Mr. Wh-White Hat.”

The eldritch gave wide smile, exposing his sharp teeth, which to your great shock and awe, is pearly white. Geez, you swear you needed sunglasses in this school. He removed his hat in greeting, revealing a homburg hat underneath, and replied, “Good morning, Y/N. May I say, you look absolutely radiant!”

You know that he was mocking you, since you just dived out of some bushes, but you still found yourself giggling anyway. He placed his top hat perfectly on top of the homburg because reality is a joke, and walked over to you and began picking some twigs and leaves out of your hair. You were about to mutter a “thank you,” but that was until you noticed his skin.

There was often rumors of BH having reptile-like skin, which wouldn’t be surprising considering his forked tongue. You thought WH would possibly have the same, but instead it looks like his skin is comprised of small feathers. A huge urge to run your fingers through the feather was immense! You couldn’t help, but wonder what would they feel like. Would it be like an adult bird, rough, but smooth at the same time? Or like a baby chick with it being so soft and fluffy? You _need_ to know these answers!

“My dear, are you alright?” You heard White Hat ask, as you come tumbling back into reality. You noticed that he was pretty close to your face, studying your own face as intensely as you imagined you did. Although, you expected to see curiosity in his eye, but all you saw was what looked like longing and maybe even l-l-lu-

To stop this uncomfortable staring contest, you quickly stuttered, your face flushed a rosy red, “S-S-Sorry for st-staring at you! I-I didn’t- It-It was an accident!”

You expected him to immediately stand upright and act just as embarrassed as you, but he did none of that. Instead, he stared at you for a little longer, blinked, licked his lips with a long pointed tongue, and whispered, “How lovely.”

 _He needed to stop that. Right now! It’s...weird,_ you tell yourself despite your face undoubtedly getting darker. The eldritch finally moved out of your personal space, clapped his hands together, and announced, “So, are we going to go for that tour?”

“Huh?” You asked, your head tilting like a puppy. You were about to bring up Saacha, but noticed that she was no longer around. Noticing your friend missing, White Hat said, “Oh, right, your friend left about 5 minutes ago. Something about us being mushy. I don’t know I was hardly listening. Also, I say a tour because it’d be a little suspicious seeing a random person here, especially since we don’t normally take visitors.”

Once again, you cursed the day your friends was born, and huffed a bit. While you would like to see her school, you really didn’t want to go on some grand tour. You just didn’t want to feel like upcoming heroes get the best treatment like most think. Somehow sensing your apprehension, the eldritch offered, “Or, we can skip the tour and go to my office? I mean either way you get to see Saacha again, plus, I _know_ you're curious about me, aren’t you? What better way to know me then to have me to yourself?”

You imagined a lot of people are curious about him, but you doubted many got answers. So, you weren’t going to waste this opportunity. You nodded to him and he replied with another brilliant smile. He sauntered over to you, lifted you up by the waist- which made you squeak -and asked, “I hope you don’t mind teleportation.”

“Oh, actually, I-”

You weren’t able to finish as you and White Hat disappeared into a cloud-like smoke.

* * *

When you teleported, you had your eyes shut tight and you clung onto White Hat’s dress shirt, not really caring if you ended up wrinkling or not, feeling very light-headed. You heard WH laugh right next to your ear and teased, “I’m sorry, dove, but I didn’t think you’d be _this_ bad.”

You just mumbled what sounded like a “fuck you,” to which he laughed once more. He carried you over to a small chair in front of his desk and delicately lowered you down. Once you felt yourself on a steady surface, you slowly opened your eyes.

You looked around his large office, feeling a bit overwhelmed. The walls, big shock, were white, but luckily the floors were black hardwood. Aligning the side walls were large bookcases that extended up to the ceiling and down to the floor, which someone his height would have no problem reaching the top shelf. You, however, were feeling slightly offended. The wall that White Hat’s oak desk was facing had a large fireplace and, big surprise, a self-portrait hanging over it. Then behind his desk were large panoramic windows.

Once again, fancy, but extra.

As he sat down, White Hat explained, “Now, like I said, I know you must have quite a few burning questions in that astute mind of yours. So, go on, I’ll answer every single one.”

You nodded vigorously, feeling a bit excited. You started, “What are-”

“Bah! Boring. Next.”

Alright. Okay, you kind of figured that was a generic question. So, you tried again, “Wh-Why are you-”

“Nope.”

Okay, fine. “T-To what do-”

“To what do I owe my success? Seriously? We’re already in one terribly written story, no need to reference another.”

“W-Wait, what?” You asked, feeling very confused despite knowing you won’t get an answer. _Okay. Okay. I guess I have to ask something that he hasn’t heard before. Maybe I can ask him about his relationship with BH, surely not many ask for that. ...I can also ask to touch his face. No. No. I’m not going to ask that. If I do, I hope I get wiped off of this earth._

You nodded affirmingly to yourself and lift your head to speak, but saw White Hat looking at you with a wide-eyed expression. You were at first perplexed by what he was shocked about, but then you had a heart-stopping realization. You had just said that out loud…

Without even giving a second thought, you wordlessly rise out of your seat and quickly shuffled to the door. _I can’t believe I said that out loud! God, I don’t even want to know what he was even thinking! I’m so stupid,_ you looked up and saw that you were about a foot away from the door. _Just a couple more steps and this’ll be-_

“ **Wait!** ”

As soon as you heard the shout, you found that you were unable to move, as if you were frozen in time. “What the hell,” you whispered, as you tried to move any muscle, just to be met with a tingling numbness. You felt something curl around your waist and lift you up a few inches off the ground. You tried to see if you could look at it, but the numbness just wouldn’t leave. You started, “Wh-White- **AAH!** ”

You yelped as, whatever it was, swiftly jerked you back over towards White Hat and brought you right on to his lap. Once the thing removed itself, you finally were able to move. You saw that it was thick tentacle that slowly disappeared behind the eldritch. You felt him put his hands on your hips and that’s when you broke down, “I’m so, so, so s-sorry! I-I-I don’t know wh-what I was th-thinking!”

“No. No. It’s fine. Just,” he abruptly stopped himself when he placed his hands on your shoulders, slowly traced your arms, grabbed your hands and lifted them to cup his face. He whispered pleadingly, “Please.”

You felt your face flush once more when you heard how breathless and desperate he sounded. Keeping your eyes on his brooch, you slowly started rubbing his cheeks. White Hat let out a small blissful sigh, which made you only flush a bit darker and gulp down a lump in your throat. Trying not to pay attention to the sounds, instead you started focusing on the feeling of his skin.

It was a little disappointing, if you had to be honest. If it wasn’t for a few ridges and the unrealistic softness, you would’ve just assumed that you were just touching skin. Nothing out of the ordinary. Feeling a bit determined, you furrowed your brow, digged your fingers a tad further in, and started scratching his cheeks. You felt WH place his hands back on your hips and heard him let out a little moan. Once again, you ignored the sounds, even though your hands slightly stuttered in their movements.

Your eyes widened in excitement and a wide smile graced your face. It felt like you were petting hundreds of baby chicks or hummingbirds! It was _so_ soft and fuzzy like a bird, and yet still had a silky smoothness to it like actual skin. You couldn’t help but feel a bit enamoured by it. You somewhat looked up til you could at least see his neck and chin. _I wonder if it’s just his face…_

To test this theory, you stopped scratching his cheeks,- the hands on your hips loosened in confusion -placed your hands underneath his chin, and started scratching away. You felt his throat vibrate as he was about to say something, but then his words got caught by a choked moan. His hands tightened even further and his fingers, or at least you think those were his fingers, started running up and down your sides. Ignoring the fact that you wanted to whimper, your eyes brightened up when you were met with same feeling that was on his cheeks.

You started feeling the chair vibrate and thought that your phone was going off. That was until you noticed that your hands were feeling the vibrations a bit stronger. Feeling even more emboldened, you turned your head and placed it on his chest. You giggled when you heard the deep rumbling. _Oh my god, he’s purring like a cat! That’s so adorable!_

You finally looked up at his face to make a comment about the purring, but you realized that that was a mistake. The eldritch stared intensely at you through a half-lidded eye, his mouth hanging open, panting and his tongue slightly peaking out. And to top it all off, a cartoonish heart was in his monocle. You gulped a bit at the sight and your hands started slowing down. Feeling the slowness, White Hat pleaded, “No, no, no. Please! My beautiful collapsing star, my bright nebula, _don’t stop_!”

Any feeling of excitement quickly disappeared and your hands completely stopped. You asked hesitantly, “Did...did you just c-call me m-my bright nebula?”

You were about to drop your hands to your lap, but as soon as they left his neck, a tendril came and tightly wrapped around your wrists. You yelped, mostly in shock, and tried to pull out of the uncomfortable grip. One of White Hat’s hand went to cup your chin to look up at him, his eye still full of desire, but it was definitely much colder and twisted. He repeated, “Dove, I don’t think you heard me. I said. Don’t. Stop.”

He enunciated each word by tightening the grip on your jaw. You felt a cold wave of fear come crashing down and you started shaking, not wanting to believe that this was happening or he was doing this. But, why can’t you believe this!? You barely even know him! Or at least you thought you didn’t know him because if he is who you think then-

“Oh, my dear, please don’t cry. I’m here now,” he gently cooed. You didn’t even notice you were crying until you felt him swipe your cheeks and felt the wetness smeared on your face. You really didn’t want to ask this, but you had to know and you wanted this to stop. You spoke up, “A-Are you th-the one that b-been texting me? Are-Are...y-you that U-Unknown guy?”

You expected him to be a little surprised or maybe even furious about being found out. Instead, he actually seemed almost proud of you, giving you a gentle smile. Somehow, this only made you sob even more. You felt the tendrils around your wrist get even tighter and the ones that were feeling you up wrap around your waist. White Hat whispered, “Cálmese, my dear. You’re safe n-”

Before he could finish, you saw a quick, bright flash of light blinded you. You heard someone whisper “sorry” and then felt a pinch of pain enter your neck. Within a matter of seconds, you felt yourself grow more and more relaxed until you were almost limp. As you were falling unconscious, you felt WH’s tendrils loosen up and as soon as they did, someone else grabbed you.

The last thing you heard and saw was a furious White Hat shouting, “ **S̴͙̳̗̝̖͔̫̥͜L͔͉̱̳͕͖̯̗̹͢U̷͇͚̲̠̜̦͕͈̭̹̭͍Ģ̷̴̣̠̭̼̳̮̬!͏̨͚͓̼͕̳͈̰͙̘̝̤̗̖̥̘̹̪̜̝̕ ̶̙̳̗͖̥̭͈̣͖̳͙̰͇͙̭̰̕͠C̶͜͠҉̣̣̱͇͔̩̥͎̰̠̗̤̟̦̩̩͓L̸̹̝͇̖͓̙̠̮̙̩̳̗̹͚͝͡͞͞ͅE̷̸̖̙̮͉͚͔̳͓̘̦̥̤̠̦̖̪̞ͅM̸̨̜̗͉̦̥̥̦̗̘ͅE̴̴͔̙̦̳̹̤̣̖̪N̺̟͍͕̠̗̠͝C̡̣̪̞͚̼̠̟̪̳͉I̶̢̠̟̹̠͙̗͓̼̮̳͕̰̱͓̝͜ͅA͢҉̳͚͉̰̳͓̹̖̠̖͇̮͚͍̦̤̲̝!̶̢͜͏̘̳̖̗̜̖͖̦̺̫̙͇̤͍͈͡ͅ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! What's that you're wondering? Oh, it's just the This-Chapter-Went-In-A-Completely-Different-Direction-Than-I-Had-Wanted-It-To alarm. But, don't worry, if I can bs my way through high school and college, then I can bs my way through this! Slug and Clemencia are coming! Yay!
> 
> Also, this is gonna seem stupid and maybe even fake, but please tell me if this story is doing okay or not. The lack of comments are kinda getting to me. Granted, not enough to stop, but to the point where I'm scared to put up another chapter.
> 
> For those who wanted to know what they look like:  
> Spider and Fly brooch: https://www.antiques-atlas.com/antique/diamond_sapphire_spider_fly_brooch_ruby_eyes/as499a2003  
> Bowtie: https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Brand-2017-Men-luxury-Office-Wedding-Party-Club-Collar-Shirt-Ties-Cravat-Accessories-Fashion-British-Rhinestone/32830499861.html


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know your saviors and get some candy out of it too!
> 
> The spider always gets his prey, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Still HIM and get another panic attack, but what else is new.
> 
> This chapter came out a lot quicker than what I thought it would've. Hopefully, it doesn't seemed rushed.

You slowly woke up feeling slightly light-headed and nauseous. There were four things that you immediately noticed. The first thing you noticed was that you were lying down on something cold and uncomfortable. Second was that you definitely weren’t in the same room, this place had a faint gas and chlorine like smell to it. Third was what sounded like distant banging, _maybe against a door_ , you figured it probably wasn’t as far as you think. Finally, the fourth thing you noticed was...you can barely fucking see.

You reached up to feel for your glasses, but of course you just felt bareness...well, you felt your eyes, but like the nothingness...it’s- Your glasses are gone! That’s the main thing to get from this!

Trying not to overwhelm yourself, you steadily got yourself into a sitting position, trying to wonder what exactly happened. _Let’s see. I remember Saacha waking me up really early to...to go to her school! Yeah, that’s right! And, of course, she- well, I guess in this case_ we _were running late. But, what else happ-_

Your thoughts got interrupted when you heard a booming _bang_ coming from behind you, which was followed a closer and smaller _thump_ and a voice shouted, “Shut up!”

It sounded like a female’s voice, but not one you were familiar with. You were about to turn to see who spoken, but then an ear-piercing, demonic screech echoed throughout the area. The room trembled, making whatever was inside to clink together and the lights flickered. You placed your hands over your ears, hoping that it would help soothe your throbbing ear drums.

_What the hell is happening!? Who or what...is...that-_

You quietly gasped as you remembered being curious about WH’s feathers. Him calling you that name when you were petting him. The almost suffocating squeeze of his tentacles. The unnatural dark warmth and coldness in his eyes. Are you still here!?

You curled up in on yourself and started breathing in quick, shallow gasps. Why was this happening? You didn’t sign up for... _this_ ! All you wanted was to possibly hang out with your friend, join her classes, and just have a relaxing day. Not get stuck with-with _whatever_ was out there! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, what if he gets in? No no no I’m going to be killed no it’ll be worse I’ll be his and I don’t even want to know what he’ll do to m-_

As soon as you felt hands grab your shoulder from behind, you let out a blood-curdling scream. Unbeknownst to you, the banging on the door grew louder and another screech thundered through the chamber.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“Pl-Please, don’t t-take me back to Wh-Wh...him! Please, please, please!”

“Alright, alright. I wasn’t going to. I shouldn’t’ve touched you. Look, I won’t even be near you,” you heard a dull scraping sound, as if a chair was being moved. The male voice continued, “I’ll just be right here.”

Even though you didn’t say it aloud, you still thanked him for giving you space. You tried taking slow, even breaths, until you heard White Hat’s voice shout, “No, mantente calmado, querida. Estoy aquí. Te protegeré de estos **cretinos espantosos**!”

“Si ella no está tranquila, entonces es porque estás aquí, _idiota!_ ” You heard the female voice argue back and another small _thump_. Despite your efforts to calm down, you felt your breathing began to quicken, as you slipped into panic. The sound of someone behind you snapping caught your attention. You turned to look at the person, and as soon as you saw the paper bag and goggles, you felt your chest tighten. However, any trace of anxiety left when you heard him say, “Hey, don’t pay attention to anything they’re saying. It’s completely pointless, anyway,”  you heard, most likely the woman, playfully blow a raspberry.

The guy snorted and continued, “Just look at me.”

You nodded and focused on him….or at least you could, if you had you freaking glasses! Yeah, yeah, beating a dead horse, whatever. The guy was, of course, wearing a paper bag and goggles, except his bag was a much darker brown and the goggles seemed to have a red tint to them. From what you could tell, he had on a maroon howie lab coat, but instead of buttons it seemed to have straps on it, kind of like a straitjacket. He had on black pants and what appeared to be black boots. His gloves matched both his pants and boots.

You weren’t going to lie, he looked intimidating. But, then again, White Hat seemed harmless, so maybe you shouldn’t judge a book by it cover. “By the way, name’s Slug. I work as the doctor and scientist here.”

You shook your head to get back into reality and giggled at his name. He arched an eyebrow and teasingly warned, “Hey! Don’t laugh! I can easily make fun of your name too.”

You laughed again and said, “I’m Y/N.”

He blinked. Blinked again. “Damn it.”

Suddenly, the woman that was behind you popped into existence right ino Slug’s lap, making him wince in pain. She reached a hand out and introduced, “And, I’m Clemencia, but you can just call me Clem.”

Even though it your nervousness was wavering, you couldn’t help but still feel suspicious, so you didn’t shake her hand and just nodded instead. Clemencia seemed to understand, as she gave you a big smile and waved back.

Clemencia was probably the most different from her counterpart. She was wearing what looked like a pinkish-red hoodie, but with a unicorn’s head as the hood. You made a mental note to let her have your hoodie, assuming you’ll ever get back home. You ignored that daunting thought and focused back on the magical girl. Her hot pink bangs stuck out from the mouth and the rest of her braided light blue hair hung out the back. She had on one white glove that was grey at the bottom and on her other arm was, probably, a grey arm warmer. She wore a white skirt, although you weren't too sure if it was a skirt or connected to the dress, and purplish grey shorts under them. She also wore purple and blue stripped leggings, but one leg was completely covered while the other only covered the thigh, revealing a bandaid on her knee. Finally, she also wore two different colored shoes. The right blue and the left pink.

Well, she was definitely colorful, pun intended. You couldn’t be sure, but you figured that she was also heterochromatic. You were about to ask her, until Slug shouted, “Clemencia! You’re supposed to be fortifying the door! What if White Hat comes breaking in?”

She waved him off, swinging her legs, “Pshhh! Chill, dork. He left a little while ago.”

“Are you sure? He could’ve just stopped to lead you into a false sense-”

Clem teased in a deep voice, “Calm yourself, Iago.”

“...I’m Slug.”

She continued in her normal voice, “I wouldn’t do anything to put the poor child in danger.”

“I’m 25, I could- I could possibly be o-older than you,” you mumbled under your breath, feeling slightly offended. Your words went unheard, as the two argued back and forth. Despite that, you still couldn’t help but smile at knowing that they were actually trying to help you. Feeling a little safer, you finally uncurled yourself. Clemencia looked away from Slug, noticed your movement, and gasped. She exclaimed, “And the butterfly has broken free from her cocoon!”

Using the moment of distraction to his advantage, Slug shoved Clemencia off of his lap. She went down smiling and giggling. Truly strange characters lived in this house.

Slug got up, dusted himself off, and announced, “Well, we can’t stay in the lab. It’s too easy to access and not all that protective, well, at least against a being like him.”

The magical girl on the ground hummed in thought and asked, “Why don’t we go to your room? I don’t think he knows where it is.”

The doctor scoffed, “I won’t be surprised if he doesn’t even know where it is. Well, if that’s where we need to go that’s where we’re going.”

Both him and Clem rose up and started walking towards the metal door with a strange amount of confidence. It made you slowly start doubting them all over again. However, while considering the alternative, you’d rather follow them than be stuck with- You swiftly hopped off the table and began running over towards the two.

Slug removed his glove and placed it on a scanner near the door. Once you were close enough, you noticed all the bulges and scratches on the door. Whatever magic or spell Clemencia was using obviously wouldn’t have be able to hold up much longer. A cold chill shot up your spine, making you shudder. Clem must’ve noticed your shaking, as she wrapped an arm around your shoulders and comfortingly rubbed them. Despite barely even knowing her, you couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

After a couple seconds, a loud beep reverberated throughout the lab, followed by hissing as the doors creakily opened. As he placed his glove back on, he reminded, “Now, remember, we don’t know if White Hat is in these halls. So, we have to keep quiet.”

“Why don’t I just teleport us there?” Clem asked, making you blanch a bit. The doctor shook his head and answered, “I don’t want to run the risk of him detecting your magic.”

She nodded understandingly and you sighed in relief. The three of you cautiously made your way down the halls, constantly on the alert for WH. The only time you stopped being cautious was when you heard a quiet buzz near you, but figuring it wasn’t important, you pressed on. The jeweled fly that landed behind your head going unnoticed.

* * *

As you three made your way down deeper inside of WH’s manor, Slug spoke up, “Sorry about your glasses, by the way. We needed to get you out of there.”

Even though he wasn’t looking, you shook your head and said, “No, it’s f-fine. I understand.”

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you stutter?” Clemencia asked, her tone slightly hesitant. You saw Slug turn his head to possibly scold her, but you quickly interjected, “Oh, n-no, it’s fine. I-I, uh, really d-don’t know why I st-stutter. It’s not l-like I was, you know, abused or anything, m-maybe teased.”

Clem punched her fist into her palm and joked, “Want me to beat ‘em up?”

“Pfft, no! They’re all grown up now, w-well, at least ph-physically. I mean, I-I guess I was kind of, uh, sheltered. It-It’s not like I had a lot of f-friends to hang out,” you finished up, feeling slightly bitter. But, you quickly shook it off, it didn’t really matter. You decided you didn’t need a lot of friends. Saacha was good enough- Wait! Saacha!

You started patting around your pockets for your phone, but you unfortunately came up with nothing. You groaned, “Motherfucker, p-probably has my ph-phone too!”

Slug reassured, “Don’t worry, we’ll get your stuff back.”

“ **Yeah!** ” Clemencia shouted, making both you and Slug shush her. She just giggled, but complied. You three turned down one last hall that had a singular door at the end of it. As you were getting closer to it, Slug said, “I want to apologize about the mess in there. I wasn’t really expecting visitors.”

You nod, feeling a bit of nervousness bubble up. Surely, it can’t be that bad, right? You heard Slug get out keys and unlock the door, making you brace yourself. The three of you hurriedly shuffled inside, happy to be out of the open. You gasped as his room.

It was nothing special. Unless, you include the giant suspended four poster bed, walls lined with multiple candy dispensers, a small chem lab parallel to the bed, and a huge window seat encircling the bed. Of course, everything followed the blue and white color scheme, but you know, nothing grand. You quickly asked, “Can I have your room, please?”

“Ha! Good luck, I’ve been trying to pry this room off his hands forever, but it’ll eventually be mine! Heed my words, Dr. Slug!” The magical girl announced proudly, even going into a dramatic pose. Slug just rolled his eyes- _or is it eyelights?_ -and just chuckled. You walked over to the suspended bed and hopped up on it, but as soon as you sat down, you were met with sharp pain on your stomach that made you double over. Slug hurried to your side and asked, “Do you mind if I….?”

You shook your head, looking to the side in embarrassment. He lifted up your sweater and you heard him mumble “just minor bruising.” He pulled down your sweater and said, “Don’t worry, I got something to help the pain.”

He walked away from your field of view, leaving you to just look around his room, while Clem excitedly put her head underneath one of the dispensers and let the candy fall into her mouth. While he was still doing whatever, you asked, “What’s up with all the candy dispensers?”

You heard a small crashing sound, as Slug stammered, “Oh, uh, this st-stuff, it’s...well, you know, it’s-”

Clemencia quickly swallowed her mouthful of candy, _without chewing, how?_ , and interrupted, “He used to sell candy to kids in a van!”

“NO! No, I didn’t! Well, at least, not like that! I had an actual permitted truck and a whole crew and everything!”

“Oh, please, please, tell her the name!”

You heard Slug mumble something under his breath, but you didn’t quite hear him. Finally, you heard him loudly groan out, “Ugh! It was called The Candyman Van.”

Clemencia bellowed in laughter, even falling to the floor. You stifled your laugh by biting your lip and stuttered, “O-Oh, is-is that, hahaha, is that it?”

You heard his footsteps get closer to you, as he tossed you something and hissed, “Yeah, yeah, shut up and eat this.”

After you fumbled a little with whatever you caught, you examined it. Unsurprisingly, it was a piece of candy. It kind of reminded you of a turkish delight. How was this supposed to help you? You looked at him in confusion. He responded, “It’s candy that has painkillers in it,” you face paled and he clarified, “It’s _medicine_ not _poison_! Why would I give you something like that? I’m not some weird, cliched sadist.”

You still felt skeptical. Who knows what really could be in this? And can you even infuse medicine into something like this? Yeah, granted cough drops existed, but you hardly think that counts. Not only that, but what if this did cause a reaction to make it dead- are those strawberries and kiwis on the inside!? ...Eh, you lived a good 25 years. At least you’ll die happy.

You popped the delight in your mouth and moaned at the sweetness, but immediately felt ashamed once you realized there were still people here. You were about to apologize, until Clem lifted up her hand and comforted, “Don’t worry about it, you’re allowed to feel happy after the day you had. Plus, Slug’s a _sweet_ man, he won’t judge.”

After she was done, Slug stomped on her for the pun, making her to cry out in pain. “Nevermind. I take it back.”

“I’ll get you something for the pain, Clem.”

You giggled at the two, but stopped when you heard another buzz. You looked around for the noise, but couldn’t find the source. You just shrugged and figured it wasn’t anything too important.

Yep, nothing important. You just didn’t bother to notice the ruby eyes of a diamond and sapphire fly on the wall.

* * *

Oh, you were so close. You were right there in his grasp! Why didn’t he just reinforce the door or take you to his quarters!? He should’ve anticipated that his bumbling, pathetic subordinates would come in to ruin _everything_! Oh, when he gets his claws on them, they’ll-

Loud, obnoxious laughter threw White Hat out of his rage-filled thoughts. He looked at the laptop on his desk and saw Clemencia rolling on the ground. Eugh! How dare that girl be happy after she had just mocked him!? Surely, she’ll have to face severe punishment, but what would be fitting for her? He chuckled at the possibilities. Maybe a couple lashings with a spiked whip will do her some good, throwing her into the void to listen to the endless pain-filled screams, roasting her alive in the bronze bull, or forcing her to listen to ABBA.

There were, oh, so many fun choices. He turned back to the screen, saw you put something in your mouth, and you let out the sweetest, loveliest moan. A shudder ran through his body, oh, how he wished he had you all to himself. He remembered how you tried to hide your whimpers, which probably was a good idea. The eldritch was sure he wouldn’t be able to control himself and the last thing he wanted was anything non-consensual. Although, your tears did make you even more ravishing.

White Hat shook his head to get out of his thoughts. As radiant as you are, he needed to stay focused. How would he be able to get you back into his arms?

A hissing noise beneath him caught his attention. He looked down and saw his spider brooch, crawling across his arm towards the screen. He grabbed the living jewelry, placed it back on his bowtie and cooed, “Oh, don’t worry, little one. You’ll get your fly back.”

He zoomed in the picture on you, memorizing every bit of perfection and flaw on your face. He grabbed your glasses and wrapped his obscenely long tongue around in the arms, savoring the taste of you. Slipping his tongue back in, he moaned at your faint, nectarous zest, looked at the screen, and continued, “As will I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The Candyman can because he's got a white van~
> 
> Slug is the opposite of Flug, so that means he is a sweetheart who makes candy! FUCKING FIGHT ME! Or you can leave a comment down below.
> 
> Me: Wow, WH, it's kind of weird of you to completely forget Slug's punishment. What're you gonna do to him?
> 
> White Hat: ...Who?
> 
> Slug's Lab Coat:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/460844974349540297/?autologin=true&l=t


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learned a very valuable lesson today. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drugged (not you), car crash (nothing explicit), and suggestive themes.
> 
> So, sorry about the wait guys. I went on a quick vacation and no I'm back to deliver! Aren't you just happy!?

As Clementia and Slug chatted away in the background, you couldn’t help but feel rather curious about what all was on the chem lab, even though you started feeling sluggish (pun intended). It was probably from the lack of adrenaline and the painkillers, but you felt like satisfying your interest was more important. 

Hopping off the bed, as quietly as you could, you walked over to the small table. From what you could tell, there were, unsurprisingly, a surplus of beakers, flasks, test tubes, and other vessels that had writing that, even if you could read, you doubted you would understand. However, you did see a test tube holder containing multiple different, well, test tubes and each held different results of something. One held a liquid that just looked like water with purple food coloring with a sticky note reading “too weak”. Another one was charred on the inside and just a drop of a sizzling green liquid, this sticky note read, “ _ Way too strong! _ ” You continued to move down the line, stopping at one that made you giggle. It was a neon orange liquid that had a sticky note that said, “Did I just create some safer form of LSD? 1. Recreate it. 2. Find the right market. 3. ???? 4. Profit.  **TELL NO ONE!** ”

You rolled your eyes and leaned in closer, noticing that there was a blurred item. Lying in front of each test tube was a small dart and, of course, each dart must’ve contained each chemical. Grabbing the safest one, you started examining the dart like a nosy child. As soon as you had the item in your hand, it was just as quickly taken away from you by a gloved hand. You whined, “What!?  _ Nooo! _ ”

Slug ignored your pleading, looked over his shoulder, and called, “Clem, weren’t you supposed to be watching the baby?”

Clementia stomped her foot and argued, “I swear I only turned around for a second, Slug! She’s a  _ real  _ excitable, you know.”

You slurred, the painkillers really taking affect, “Yooou both arn’....fuhnny.”

“Maybe, but you are drugged. Don’t touch this,” Dr. Slug stated, as he placed the dart into its placement. You scoffed at his rashness, but you were high so it kinda just sounded like you choked on...life. Long sentences were too hard, so you cried out, as you were carried bridal style to bed, “ **_Bu’ whhhhyyy!?_ ** ”

“Becauuuussseee what you handled, while not lethal, could’ve at least made you severely sick. It's poisonous! Plus, I don’t need another test subject. I got Clem for that.”

The magical girl flexed, showing off a decent amount of muscle, and boasted, “I’mma big, strong girl!”

“Yes, you are, Clem,” he confirmed while placing you in bed, despite your gurgles of protest. He continued, “Besides, I don’t want to imagine what White Hat would do to me if you were to end up harmed.”

“Ah woulda smack’em!” You exclaimed lazily swiping the air with a hand, simulating a smack that would make an ant tremble in fear. You heard Slug snort, which made you tiredly smile in return. However, your smile didn’t last long as a question popped into your head. You had been thinking about asking this for a while, but it never seemed appropriate. Trying to be a grown woman, you got up on your elbows and asked, “Wh-Why do y’all w-w,” you shook away the fogginess in your head and continued, “work for him? He’s a jerk.”

Clemencia and Slug shared uncomfortable glances with one another. Clemencia walked up, put her hand on your shoulder, and explained, “Look, I know what I’m about to say won’t make any sense, but White Hat is actually a  _ really _ nice guy. Obviously, I can’t explain it all right now, but he helped Slug and I get back on our feet when we were at our lowest. He is so kind once you get on his good side. Not that I’m saying you have to believe what I’m saying or even give WH a second chance. Honestly, I  _ totally _ understand you not wanting to be near him. He has changed ever since well…”

Now, any normal person would’ve immediately guessed that they were the one to blame. However, since you were currently imagining riding a pink elephant through space, you eloquently asked, “Whuh?”

Clem snorted and pushed you lightly into bed, saying, “Pfft! Get some sleep, you dork! Maybe I’ll text you more about it when we get your stuff back.”

“No! I don’ wanna-” You abruptly stopped your whining by placing a pillow over your face. You heard another laugh, but you just grumbled in annoyance. You heard something along the lines of “watch her” and someone call something before you drifted off into sleep.

* * *

You slowly awoken feeling somehow even more drained, but you figured that was the after effects talking. You looked out one of the windows surrounding the bed and saw that the sun was starting to set. If you had to guess, it was probably around 4 or 5 evening. You tried sitting up, but a light throbbing in your midsection stopped you. You lifted up your shirt and saw the bruises were a sickly yellowish color. You weren’t sure how they looked before, but you figured the fast healing had to do with the painkiller candy you ate. You would ask, but, of course, they were gone. You sighed, “I w-wish I knew  _ how long _ they’ve been g-gone.”

“About 1.5 hours, Miss.”

You shot straight up, ignoring the protest in your abdomen, and looked wildly around for the voice. You hesitantly asked, “Wh-Who said th-that?”

“I did!” The voice shouted again, but now much more clearly beneath you. You peered over the edge of the bed and saw a little robot. The robot introduced, “I am Hatbot!”

You kind of figured since the little guy did resemble the hatbots in BH Org., but this one, of course, had the blue and white themed tux, a more rounder bowtie, and a homburg hat instead of a bowler. You don’t know why, but for some odd reason this guy seemed a lot more adorable than the ones Black Hat has. It made you wonder if WH has those bigger hatbots, but you immediately dismissed the thought. Those big lugs may be good when it comes to villains, but you doubted they would be well received in the hero community.

You nodded and hopped off of bed, and then immediately regretted as a wave of dizziness washed off over you. You stumbled backwards a bit, as you blindly reached out of the edge of the bed. Hatbot wheeled up behind you, held you up, and explained, “Careful, Miss. Dr. Slug stated you’d feel slight after effects from the medication.”

“G-Good to know. Also, y-you don’t have to c-call me miss. Just Y/N is f-fine,” You said while trying to balance yourself out. You heard the robot gasp in excitement and you could only imagine the look on his face. He probably doesn’t often get call others by their first name without some kind of title. You couldn’t help but smile, thinking how you made the robot feel honored.

Something made you look out the window again and asked, “H-Hey, Hatbot, where exactly a-are Clem and Slug? Are th-they, uh, close to getting my s-stuff back?

Hatbot wheeled himself in front of you, probably just to not be rude, and tapped a finger to his chin. He hummed, “I’m not sure. Let me check. Scanning noise….Dr. Slug and Miss Clementia are stuck in a loop.”

“Oh, okay. ...Wait. What?”

“Dr. Slug and Miss Clementia are stuck in a loop. Every time they go through a door they end up right back where they started. But, don’t worry about it M- I-I mean, Y/N, it’s just another one of Master’s pranks,” Hatbot explained, waving off any potential danger they could be in. Even though you were sure it wasn't anything threatening, you still couldn’t help but pale a little. Who knows how long they could be trapped in there! Would White Hat even allow them to leave? You really doubted he would, considering they’re going against him. You would call him a child, but you honestly wished you were working for a kid. ...Maybe you should go work for BH instead.

Without giving a second thought, you marched towards the door. However, Hatbot rolled just as quickly in front of you and blurted, “Y/N, I was given strict orders to keep you safe within the confines of this room, even though I quite don’t understand why.”

You gave a quiet “tch” in return and wondered if Clem and Slug really did see you as a baby. Granted, you would like nothing better than to go and huddle into a corner, rocking back and forth and crying for your mom and dad...but that’s besides the point. The point was that your friends could be in trouble and you know that you’re the only one to stop this. ...You wished you weren’t that person, but beggars can’t be choosers.

So, you cleared your throat and asked, “Well, what if I no longer feel safe within this room?”

The robot blinked twice up at you and clarified, “With all due respect, Y/N, I’m an AI. I’m not stupid.”

“Oh, come on! You can’t just bend the rules this  _ one _ time! I need to get out there, Hatbot,” you explained as desperately as you could. The bot winced a bit at the sheer hopelessness in your voice and looked at the door behind him. He tapped his fingers together, looked down at them, and sighed, “As long as you promise to not tell Dr. Slug.”

You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding and consoled, “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Hatbot sighed once more and rolled out of your way. You took a deep breath, opened the door, and left out of your safe haven. You didn’t notice the buzzing this time as a ruby-eyed fly landed on the nape of your neck. Excited to become prey again.

* * *

You and Hatbot slowly crept through the halls, feeling slightly on edge. Well...you were, Hatbot was humming showtunes under his breath. ...Do robots have to breath? You figured they didn’t, but Hatbot definitely made it seem like he could. You shook your head and thought,  _ Now’s not the time to be thinking something that stupid. I have to stay focused! I’m about to go back and see that gross creature...who had amazingly soft feathers and a really nice v- no! No! I refuse to think like this. Eyes on the prize. _

To keep out of your own thoughts, you wondered, “So, uh, h-how long will it t-take us to g-get there?”

You were secretly hoping it would take hours, but you were surprised by what you heard. Hatbot replied, “Oh, it all depends on how eager Master is in seeing you. There was one time I took a customer all around the manor for 2 hours until Master finally allowed his office to be seen. It was so much fun, even if mister customer was upset and winded.”

You felt your lips twitch, the need to laugh bubbling up, but just in case WH was somehow watching, you weren’t going to find it funny. Yeah, it was petty, but you still felt just. However, that small amount of confidence left as soon as the first door Hatbot opened led to White Hat’s office. The robot gasped, clapped his hands, and exclaimed, “Master must be  _ really _ eager to see you, Y/N!”

Before a sound could even come out of your mouth, a tendril wrapped around your waist and flung you inside. The last thing you heard, besides a door slamming shut, was Hatbot innocently shouting, “Have fun, Y/N!”

* * *

Once you were inside, you were lowered to the ground and the tendril unwound from around your waist. Even though the tendril went behind the desk, you couldn’t exactly see WH anywhere.  _ I’m gonna kick the fucker if he’s lying underneath his desk,  _ you couldn’t help but think as you marched over to his desk.

However, your anger disappeared as you saw both your phone and your glasses lying on the worktable. You silently cheered as you reached for your glasses, but then cringed when you felt a bit of wetness on the arms. Not wanting to think where exactly the wetness came from, you just grabbed a tissue and dried it off. You sighed in relief as you placed your glasses on, feeling happy to be able see again.

As soon as you grabbed your phone, you were about to leave out until you noticed a dslr camera on the desk too. You were about to shrug and ignore it, but your phone vibrated and you knew exactly who it was. Despite that, you still picked up your phone and looked at the message.

**Unknown: Take the camera.**

You were slightly surprised he didn’t change the name on your phone. You figured he probably felt like it would be a breach of privacy, and heaven forbid he add that to the long list of why he’s awful in every single way.

You groaned and followed his orders. Once you grabbed the camera, you were about to turn it around to look at the front. A quick message put an end to curiosity, reading:

**Unknown: Don’t do that!**

A part of you wanted to do it, just to end your hell, but you figured there was no point, since you'd just end up in a second hell anyway. So, you said, “Alright, fine. Now what?”

**Unknown: Go to Requiem Park.**

“Wh-what!? Go to the p-park?” You asked, while still looking down at your phone confusingly.  _ How am I supposed to go- _ Your train of thought ended when you looked up and saw that you were in the park.

You looked around and saw a bunch of children playing in jungle gym, whilst a bunch of mothers gossiped with one another. You weren’t gonna lie...that was pretty cool. To not seem crazy talking to yourself, you texted him back:

**Y/N: Alright, here. Now what do you want me to do?**

**Unknown: Switch that camera with the woman taking the pictures.**

You were about to ask what woman, but you looked over to the side and saw a lady who was dressed in a pastel yellow tank top, white shorts, and flip flops taking pictures with the exact same camera you had. You honestly didn’t want to take her camera. What did she ever do to deserve….whatever it was you were about to do? You sighed and was about to start walking over, but then you noticed the woman disappear. “Wait, wh-”

Before you could finish, the woman appeared a foot or two in front of you, making you cover your mouth to keep any sound from coming out. You felt a vibration and looked down at your phone and gasped.

**Unknown: Meet Invis-o-Bill. Billie here used to work for the World Hero Organization.**

**Y/N: She used to work for WHO!? ...How did you guys not get sued for that name!?**

**Unknown: Unimportant. Anyway, yes she did. I would go into detail, but I’d figured you’d wish to stop her from taking pictures of those innocent spawns.**

You quirked an eyebrow and moved to the side a bit to see what Billie was aiming for. It shouldn’t have been surprising, but it was. She was, obviously, taking pictures of the children on the jungle gym. The lens on the camera would  _ whirr  _ to life and, seemingly, zoom in whenever a child’s shirt would ride up on the monkey bars. Even though you felt disgusted, you still couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t necessary. So, you typed back:

**Y/N: You don’t know what she’s doing! Maybe she’s taking pictures for a calendar.**

**Unknown: …**

**Y/N: Oh, like you’re any better!**

You glared at your phone for a quick second, but then stopped when you noticed Billie put the camera to untie her shoe to just tie it again. You looked back at the playground and saw a woman on the bench staring at the ex-hero suspiciously. You were about to wonder why she didn't just turn invisible, but you figured that would be even more suspicious. Figuring now was your chance, you shuffled over to Billie’s camera, hoping you didn’t look just as skeptical. Once you were near, you held your breath, switched the cameras, and then fast-walked away. You let out a breath once you were about a foot away and on the pathway in the park. 

You looked back and saw Billie pick up the camera, and start trying to snap pictures. She looked confused when nothing happened and turned the camera to examine it, but as soon as she turned it, she shouted, “Fuck! AH! Stupid trash!”

You weren’t exactly sure what happened, but you figured something had to be hiding in the lens. Every part of you wanted to run, but you tried to look nonchalant, even when you heard her throw her camera in the trash and start walking behind you. You took out your phone and typed:

**Y/N: Okay, White Hat! What do I do now!?**

As soon as you hit “sent”, you felt your right foot hovering over air. You felt your body weightlessly lean forward as you looked down and saw pavement about couple 100 feet below you...give or take. You felt yourself stiffen as your body went slightly over the edge, but then yelped as you were yanked back by your sweater. Arms wrapped around you waist to keep you steady.

A familiar voice consoled, “I’m so, so sorry, mi corazón! I didn’t mean to send you over edge...at least not like that.”

You looked up and saw White Hat’s genuinely apologetic face, but you still felt disgusted looking at it. You struggled in his grip, but stopped when you heard the buzzing noise. This time it was accompanied by a hissing sound. You looked up and saw the fly part of his brooch fly up to the spider and latch itself into the mandibles of its predator. The two stopped making such a discordant racker when they were reunited and fell silent. White Hat hummed, “Hmmm, a perfect representation of our symbiotic relationship, don’t you think?”

You mumbled back, “I-I think...you’re confused about how s-symbiosis works.”

“Well, no matter. Come, stay, and watch the fireworks happen,” WH announced still holding on to you as he sat cross-legged, keeping you both facing towards a four-way intersection. 

You sighed and just went limp in his grip. You felt his chest vibrate as soon as you did, which felt kind of nice. You wouldn’t dare admit that aloud though. This felt kind of peaceful as long as he stayed qui-

“You know-”

God fucking dammit.

“-I’d like to think of myself as a very patient, trustful, and kind man.”

Sounding as disinterested as possible, you muttered, “Really?”

“Oh, yes. I always try to give everyone, even those who truly don’t deserve it, a fair chance. Because sometimes a chance is all someone needs. And yet, for some odd reason, there’s always those who take my kindness and turn into something else: Naivety.”

As he was explaining...whatever it was he was explaining, you couldn’t help but be slightly distracted by a car that kept somewhat swerving. You even could slightly see people stopping to look in confusion as well. Yet, despite this, WH continued, “I  _ despise _ these people who believe they can do whatever they wish because I’m a "nice guy.” If I’m a nice man, surely, I shouldn’t mind them undermining me, threatening me,” you felt claws start poking into your sides as he finished, “ _ leaving  _ me…”

The car on the road began to speed up and swerve even more violently. Now, you heard people trying to shout to garter the person’s attention, as they came closer to oncoming traffic. And yet, the eldritch went on, “And while I am absolutely  **ȩ̸̛n̨̨͘͘͟r̵͜͝a̵͜g̡͘͜ę̡d̷̛̛** that they would even think such a ludicrous idea...I still can’t help, but feel hurt. I am  _ so  _ hurt...that I just want to  _ hurt  _ **_them b͜҉̛͢a̶̵͜c͢͡k҉͏҉!_ ** ”

You shuddered as his voice dipped down into a demonic timbre, but then jumped when you heard a loud horn continuously screech. You looked back at the blaring car as it sped up somehow even faster and then-

**_SCREECH_ **

**_CRASH_ **

You looked away as soon as a semi t-boned into the speeding car, silencing it. You heard people wail and, what sounded like, hundreds of other caars blaring at the collision in the middle of the intersection. You didn’t know which car exactly, but you saw smoke rising from the engine. As you started shaking and tears filled your eyes, you felt a hand cup underneath your chin and lift it up. White Hat stared down at you, looking, oh, so sincere and begged, “Please, my love, don’t  _ leave _ me.”

Despite obviously quivering, you still quipped back, “O-O-Or wh-what!? Y-You’re gonna k-kill me!?”

Once again, you expected him to be furious with you, but he just let out a boisterous laugh, picked you up once more, turned you so you could face him, and chuckled, “No, no! Of course not, sweetheart! I could  _ never _ harm you,” you let out a sigh of relief, but then he continued, “Yes, I couldn’t harm you, but I have no qualms of hiding you away either. Maybe simply collaring you so you are to never leave my manor without my knowing, leaving you caged up in my office or chaining you to my bed. I can do so many different things to you, my love...but I’d really prefer this stay healthy between us.”

He placed his forehead against yours and whispered, “Don’t you agree?”

The cold and warmth of his eye returned, almost daring you to speak against him, but you found you were unable to speak at all. So, you gulped down a lump in your throat and nodded. He gave you a bright smile and murmured, “Wonderful.”

“Now,” he shouted, causing you to jump a little. He shifted you into a one arm hold, as he took off one of his glove, revealing sharpened claws, and ripped open a portal. He went on, “Let’s go and have a formal meeting about arrangements, shall we?”

Of course, he didn’t expect an answer as he walked into the portal. You were forced to watch people swarm around the wreckage as the sounds of horns and sirens quieted as the portal shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, Billie died before the collision even happened. It's all good! And Hatbot is more of a side character, I just really wanted to put him in. Also, as of typing this, we're at 659 hits! We are 341 hits away from a thousand! Can we make it!? I mean...no, but it's still a nice thought. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment down below and if you wish, share this to your pet fish. ...That wasn't supposed to rhyme.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and White Hat have a heart to heart...or whatever he has in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fluff. If your heart has propensity to explode after cuteness, then turn away now.

When you two walked, well really only White Hat walked, through the portal, the first thing you guys were introduced to was Hatbot wheeling himself around the office in a circle. It made you wonder how something so innocent could be created in a house like this, but then you thought that was unfair to Slug and Clem. They at least seemed to be more mentally sound than the thing carrying you. God, you were starting to wonder how someone like him became successful, but then you figured he probably acts nothing like this in public. Plus, something told you he probably hasn't always acted like this. Did someone tell you that or-

Your swarming thoughts came to a halt when White Hat placed you in his office chair, which made you feel incredibly small, but you preferred it to being carried. He walked over to the circling robot who gasped when he was spotted. Hatbot gleefully shouted, “Master, I found you!”

White Hat got down to the tiny bot’s level and praised, “Yes, you did, Hatbot! Good for you! Can you do me a favor and get Clemencia and Dr. Slug down here, please? If you get back here in under 10 minutes, you can start cooking all by yourself again!”

Hatbot clapped his hands excitedly and quickly rolled out of the room. You tilted your head in confusion as to why the robot wasn’t allowed to cook. Somehow sensing your confusion, White explained, “Oh, he’s just was banned from the kitchen from causing a grease fire.”

You gasped, “O-Oh, that’s awful! H-H-How did that h-happen?”

“He was trying to make ice cream. Anyway, that’s not important right now,”  he hurriedly explained as he slowly began walking back towards you. The fear that you had back on the rooftop came back in full force, and it reminded you who exactly you’re in the room with. You tried backing up a bit, but the sudden movement made you topple over the chair. You were only able to let out a small squeak when a tendril wrapped around you. White Hat chuckled, “Careful, darling, no need to hurt yourself.”

The eldritch walked around his desk to sit in the office chair, and then quickly placed you on his lap. Before you could even think about sliding off and running away, he had already wrapped his arms around your waist. You slightly shook in his somewhat tight grip and wondered what he was going do to you. What will he do to Slug and Clem!? What if he hurts them? It’ll be all your fault! You heard White sigh behind you and try to comfort, “Y/N, please, calm down. I swear to you this isn’t going to be as bad as you think.”

Yeah, sure, like you can believe that after you witnessed that car crash. Who’s to say that he isn’t just lying to you? He could easily be leading you into a false sense of security or-

Your thoughts got interrupted by a door opening up. Hatbot came rolling in with a disgruntled looking Slug and a happily skipping Clemencia. “I got them out of the time loop, Master!” Hatbot exclaimed, looking almost as if he was going to combust from excitement. WH clapped his hands, which still remained wrapped around you, in praise of the robot’s success. Wordlessly, he opened a drawer in his desk, took some keys, and tossed them to the robot. Hatbot made an ecstatic squealing noise and wheeled out of the room. Slug looked at the disappearing robot with a concerned stare and asked, “Uh, sir, do you not remember the fi-”

“No, trust me...I remember...And that is why, I will make this meeting quick. Y/N stays me and the rest of you don’t get a say. Meeting adjourned,” White Hat concluded with a loud clap, making you jump a bit. He just purred and held you tightly to calm you down. It kind of worked, but that’s just because you were kind of in a confused state.

Slug stood up, pretty dramatically in your opinion, and argued, “What!?”

Clem just shrugged and stood up. Her literal star golden and brown eyes sparkled and she bubbled, “Well, that was fun! I'm just glad we're not longer shouting at one another!”

The scientist snapped, “Sit down, Clem!”

“Sittin’!” She grinned as she plopped back down on the chair. Slug groaned and rubbed at his temples, causing his bag to make crinkling noises. He took a deep breath and asserted, “With all due respect, sir, she can’t stay with you.”

“I already said none of you have a say in this! Slug, how dare you pretend you have an opinion!?” White Hat mocked his scientist while placing his head on your shoulder. You just sat there like a sack of potatoes. ...Shouldn’t you be like fighting for you life or...something, anything? Slug groaned and stomped a foot in frustration. “She can’t stay with you because you get so easily distracted, plus, who knows what you’ll do to her! You were ready to break into my lab just to get to her!”

You heard White Hat gasp dramatically and saw him let go of you with one arm, to put you into a one arm hold. You imagined he’s probably putting a hand over his chest as if he’s deeply offended, meanwhile, you get held onto like a ragdoll. The eldritch chastised, “How dare you, Dr. Slug! I would never do anything to harm, mi bonita flor.”

He emphasized by rubbing his cheek against yours, and yet you still continued to be shocked at the domesticity of the argument. Once again, shouldn’t you be more angry?

Slug just scoffed and crossed his arms. “Oh, please! Like you wouldn’t jump her the moment you get her in your room!”

Why are they talking about you as if you aren’t there?

You felt as if White Hat shrugged and he agreed, “Well, you’re probably not wrong.”

What!?

The scientist looked over at Clem who was preoccupied by just swinging her legs from side-to-side in the chair. He demanded, “Clem, back me up!”

Clemencia stopped her very important swinging to bring you this important message, “...Huh?”

Slug just squeezed what would’ve been the bridge of his nose and mumbled, “God dammit, Clem.”

You were about to say something to put out your standpoint, but then Hatbot came into the room and announced, “I just realized that I can’t see over the counters, so I need someone to help me chop up some veggies!”

….

What was happening right now?

* * *

Clemencia and Slug left to go help Hatbot with dinner, meanwhile, you and White Hat went to go to your accommodation. Well, you were more so carried bridal style while you contemplated the possibility of your reality. You did jump out of your stupor when you heard a door open up and WH said, “I hope you don’t mind the room.”

You were about to mention that you of course do mind, but then immediately stopped and marveled at the room. 

The large, rounded blue and white, of course, bedroom had a king size french bed in the middle with marble columns at the end, holding up the high ceiling. In front of the bed, sat a tufted bedroom bench with a low arch. Looking around the room, there was an elevated area to the right of the bed that was hidden by some thin curtains. From what you could see, it had a rounded plush sofa, an armchair, and glass coffee table on the inside. To the left of the bed, there were ceiling-to-floor window doors that led out to a balcony that seemed to have lounging chairs. You looked up and saw that there was a waterfall crystal chandelier hanging in front of the bed. Finally, the floor was the same marble in his office, except the marble was stylized to look like his logo.

Once again, his room carried the fancy, but extra atmosphere. 

White Hat placed you down on the bed, put a hand underneath your chin, and titled your head up. You let out a gasp when you saw the space-like architecture above the bed. At least you thought it was just some fancy painting, until you actually saw the stars twinkling, galaxies slowly rotating, and black holes seemingly absorbing soaring comets. White chuckled at your amazement and said, “You won’t believe how hard it was to get a piece of the universe in here. Apparently, not too many Gods appreciate sharing pieces of their domain, which….I honestly can understand.”

You shook yourself out of your dazed state and looked back at White Hat, then immediately started backing away and hid underneath the covers. You’ll eventually stop thinking that the eldritch will be mad at your spur-of-the-moment behavior, since all he does is shout out, “Oh, dear! I wonder where Y/N has gone!”

You heard him walk around the room, searching for you as if you actually had just vanished. You would’ve giggled at the silliness of it all if your heart didn’t threaten to beat out of your chest. Knowing your voice would be somewhat muffled from the covers, you shouted, “You-You lied t-to m-me!”

You heard him once again gasp dramatically and a door slide open. You figured that he probably was looking through the closet. He questioned, “How exactly did I lie to you, my dear?”

You accused, “Y-You told me th-that you w-were going to-to just take me to your office, and-and-and then you j-just…. _ kid-kidnap _ me!”

You heard another thing slide open, except this time it had a bit of a metallic  _ shing _ sound to it, so you presumed it was the curtains to that hidden area. He calmly responded, “Well, I never specified that it was an office within the school, besides, that’s where I take all the students. You can ask Clemencia and Dr. Slug, they’ll vouch for me. As for the “kidnapping,”” you almost can clearly see him air quoting, “I did send you a text saying that I wouldn’t resist sweeping you off your feet.”

While he did say that, you didn’t think he meant taking you away. So, you just shouted that out to him. Once again, he just calmly stated, “That’s not my fault you didn’t take it literally, plus, that doesn’t mean I lied. Honestly, my supernova, compare my messages to how I have presented myself. Have I shown myself to be anything different than what I have sent you?”

You thought through his messages and...no. He still seems to be the creepy, possessive, asshole that still oddly has a charm and mystery about him that you want to figure out more. However, there was one thing that was still bothering you. You took a breath and childishly said, “Y-You th-threatened and h-hurt m-me.”

You heard the clacking of his shoes get closer to you, making you shrink back inside of the covers. But then the shoes never came to stop in front of you, only continued moving towards the left. You felt a bit of a chill enter the room, which made you take a slight peek from underneath the covers. White Hat had his back turn towards you, as he opened up the window doors. He replied, “Yes, I did hurt you, but that was because I didn’t want you running off. I threatened just to ensure that you would stay.”

You were about to say that that doesn’t help change your mind in the slightest, until you saw him turn back around and explain, “My beloved, I’m not saying you should immediately trust me after today’s events, only a fool would do such a thing. But, you can’t be all  _ that _ surprised, especially after learning my species. While I am a hero, I still am an eldritch after all. I still practically only know violence and trickery.”

You guessed it shouldn’t be all that surprising he did take it to this level, especially if your theory checks out about him basically being a copy of Black Hat. You slightly poked your head out from the covers and saw him gently smile at your reappearance. The rising moon behind White Hat gave him a cold and yet comforting glow that seemed to bounce off his feathers. He continued, “I’m not asking for you to completely forgive me, however, I do wish to show you that I am much gentler than I have made you believe.”

He opened his arms out to you and asked, “Will you walk into my arms, my little fly?”

You figured that probably sounded more sincere coming from a being like him, so you let it slide. You hopped off the bed, dragging the covers with you as you walked closer to White Hat. His eye seemed to grow larger and excited the closer you got to him. You gave him a warm smile when you got to the doors...and then you closed the windows, locked them, and, for added measure, you pulled back in the curtains as well. You laughed as you imagined him probably standing there with his arms still outstretched with a painfully confused expression. You heard him knock on the glass and ask, “Are you quite proud of yourself?”

In-between giggles, you answered, “Ha ha! Yes, I am!”

What you heard next made you blush, as you heard White Hat whisper, “Good. You should be more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are ready for about 2 or 3 more chapters of fluff because that's what you're gonna get! We need this! Plus, I really want to focus on building up the characters now. Sorry, if that makes you upset. Anyway, I really hope you all liked the chapter, it was so nice to make! Leave a comment down below and share this with someone you hate!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with Saacha again and you're invited to go to The Shortstack...that's not a short joke. Shut up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: 1,000 hits for this shitty story...I'm triggered at least. Why are you guys reading this?

After a few moments of just sitting there, looking at the door, you finally decided to allow him in. It kind of made you upset that he didn’t pull of some magical type voodoo to get back in. You assumed that he was probably too busy staring at your through the curtains, the weirdo. You hesitantly unlocked the door and clenched your eyes shut expecting him to do something ruthless. However, the next thing you know is that you’re being lifted up and held, once again, in bridal style. You wiggled in his grip and exclaimed, “L-Let me g-go!”

White chuckled at your movements and said, “Nonsense! We have to go to dinner!”

You groaned, slumped into his grip and asked, “W-Well, at th-the very l-least, c-can you p-put me down?”

The eldritch didn’t answer as he sauntered out of his room and headed towards, at least you assume, the dining room. 

* * *

 

When you two arrived, the first thing you noticed was the extremely extravagant decor...you really need to get used to seeing this. Of course, it’s going to be amazing! He’s rich! The dining room table was an European-style antique white wooden table with a deep blue granite top and it had five matching blue and white chairs. The table's legs all were designed to look like snakes, which made you feel both creeped out and at awe. Hanging above the table was a multi-tiered candle-style chandelier that kind of reminded you of something you would see in Beauty and the Beast. To top it all off, there was fireplace sitting in front of the dining table. Boy, it must be nice being rich and...wasteful.

He placed you down at the table and said, “I’m going to go check on dinner.”

You watched him about to walk through the double white oak doors, before he turned around and added, “Don’t try to run away. I’ll always catch you, my dear.”

Oh, right, he’s a fucking creep! Thank god, he reminded you about that. The moment he walked through the doors, you slumped down in your chair, just looking at all the paintings and other art pieces in the room. You didn’t notice Clem rose up behind you, until she loudly wondered, “So, are you gonna hang out with me or what!?”

You jumped in your chair, causing it to rock a bit. You answered eloquently, “What?”

She repeated as if she didn’t understand your shock, pupils in her heterochromatic eyes turning into question marks, “When are you gonna hang out with me? You’re new and I’m bored, seems to fit. By the way, never turn your head when your cutting carrots, you can slice your finger off. Thankfully, I got super-awesome-amazing regenerative powers! So, we hangin’ out ooooorrrr…?”

You blinked at her once. Twice. And then finally answered, “Um...s-sure?”

Her pupils turned into hearts and she giggled as she went to her seat via bubble teleportation. You didn’t say anything except for just smiling back at her. You heard a chair scrape across the floor, you turned and saw Slug sit next to you. He was no longer wearing his straitjacket-esque lab coat, and instead was wearing a hand knit train sweater. You glared at him and hissed, “Hey, thanks for h-helping me b-back there. You-You really p-pulled your weight w-w-with getting White Hat off my b-back.”

He returned your gaze with a deadpanned stare and just gave you a thumbs up. You just grumbled and slammed your face down into the table. You felt your phone vibrate and you rolled your eyes, expecting it to be White Hat, but then were surprised to see it was Saacha.

**Saacha: I’m not sure how long your freelance job is supposed to be, so I’m just checking up to see if you’re alright. Please, call or text back.**

You were about to send a reply, until a long tentacle came out of nowhere and snatched your phone away. White Hat’s voice chimed, “No texting at the table!”

You looked over at him to give a glare. He was holding three bowls with some type of steaming food. Hatbot came rolling out the kitchen and cheered, “It didn’t burn this time!”

White patted the robot’s head with a newly formed tendril, making the bot giggle. He handed out the bowls, stopping at you to give you a kiss on the head and then giving you your bowl. Childishly, you wiped at your head, as if that’ll make the kiss disappear.

You looked down at your bowl and it seemed to be beef minestrone. Glancing around the table, you saw that Slug was eating it through a wide straw, making you feel slightly disappointed at not seeing underneath his bag. Then you saw Clem pouring about 10 packets of sugar into hers. You wished you hadn’t looked at Clemencia’s since it made your stomach turn. You turned and noticed White didn’t have a bowl. This made you very skeptical. You asked, “A-Aren’t you g-going t-to eat s-something.”

He chuckled at your befuddlement and answered amusingly, “I do not need to eat, darling.”

You looked skeptically down at your food, raising an eyebrow at it. White sighed and clarified, “I haven’t poisoned it, I swear. What would even be the point of me bringing you here, if you were just going to get poisoned?”

You sniffed at your food and sighed once more. You were hungry and you figured it would be rude to not eat Hatbot’s food. You grabbed a spoon, dunked into your soup, ignored White Hat stares, and took a bite. You swallowed your food so you could bite down on your tongue so you don’t moan at the savory and exceedingly rich flavor. You heard Hatbot wheel up to you and ask, “Is it good?”

You looked down at Hatbot and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised at first, but then hugged you back somewhat tightly You complimented, “It’s really good! Thank you, Hatbot!”

“Yaaaaa-” You heard Hatbot cut himself off and then quickly wheel away from you. You looked behind yourself and saw White Hat giving you an innocent, bright sharp-toothed smile. It wasn’t hard to figure out that whatever he did to spook Hatbot clearly wasn’t innocent in the slightest bit.

After a while, everyone started to clear out, except for Slug. He explained that he had dish duty, and then immediately refused any help from you, saying that it’s only a few dishes. He seemed to not understand your reason as to why you asked if you could help. White Hat walked over to you to pick you up again, but stopped when you questioned, “Am I-I ever g-going back to m-my apartment?”

You saw him give the slightest twitch that if you blinked you would’ve missed it. You kind of wished you did. He answered with another question, “Why would you want to go back, dear?”

Even though this was your reasoning, you still felt slightly afraid saying it. “I-I need to g-get my cl-clothes s-so that I-” White Hat raised up a hand to silence you and apologized, “Of course, you are. My apologies for being slightly paranoid, mi amor.”

You nodded, expecting to start walking back to the room before anything. Instead, he grabbed onto you and teleported you back to your apartment.

* * *

You felt slightly dizzy when you appeared in your messy room, but not too bad when you first traveled with him. However, you still found yourself holding on to him and clenching your eyes shut. You blinked and slowly detached yourself from him, asking, “How did you know where I live?”

He replied pretty vaguely, “I know a lot of things that people tend not to.”

You figured that was as close to an answer that you were going to get, and started grabbing some of your clothes. You didn’t pay attention to what exactly you were grabbing, just whatever you could find. Although, you did pay extra close attention to when you were taking out your underwear and bras. You made sure to fold them up inside of your clothes, just in case.

You heard a slight clang sound and turned around and saw White messing with an empty bird cage in your room. Figuring he was probably curious, you spoke up, “Uh, I-I bought the b-bird cage because I-I had been d-dreaming of a-an empty bird c-cage for a while. It-It didn’t r-really h-help, if a-anything it got w-weirder. I always f-felt like e-e-eyes were watching m-me in the dream, but I j-just couldn’t s-see them.”

Once you were done explaining, you looked back up at White and he just continued to stare at you with inscrutable eyes. You were about to ask if he was alright, but then a voice shouted, “I-Is someone there?”

You gasped, ran out the room, and found Saacha placing her stuff on the couch. You called, “Saacha!

The shadow woman jumped and then “grinned” at you, walking over to you to pull you in a big hug. Her voice was muffled in your shoulder as she demanded, “Where have you been? I’ve been texting and calling you!”

You should’ve checked through your phone more thoroughly when you got it back. You consoled, “I’m so, so s-sorry, Saacha! I-I didn’t mean to scare y-you!”

She pulled back and pushed your shoulder a bit. “Well, _please_ , at least text me when you pull a disappearing act like that again,” she “smiled” when she finished and gave you another quick hug. Footsteps behind you should’ve told you that you should’ve told Saacha about WH, but it didn’t register until you heard him say, “Odd. You don’t stutter as much with her.”

Both of you shrieked and turned to see White Hat, looking way too proud of himself for scaring 20 year olds. Saacha gasped, “D-Dean White Hat! What are you doing here...in my apartment?”

He shrugged, as if it was common for Deans to show up at their student’s home, and explained, “Well, it’s obvious isn’t it? I’m allowing Y/N to gather her things, she had been staying with me for the night because she had a terrible panic attack. I’m terribly sorry for worrying you, Miss Baxter.”

You were surprised at how easy it was for him to lie...You honestly shouldn’t be, but you are. Saacha slowly nodded, looking as if she was trying to convince herself that that made sense. She questioned further, “Okay, but she seems to be fine-”

You cut her off before she could continue, “I-I asked i-if I could live i-in his house because I-I felt like a b-burden t-to you.”

Saacha hugged you again and consoled, “What? You could _never_ be a burden to m-”

White Hat quickly interjected, “Plus, majority of her work is with me, so, it only makes sense for her to stay.”

Saacha pulled back and blinked up at him, possibly wondering why he was so rash all the sudden. However, that was quickly overshadowed by the fact that she learned who you had been working for. She squealed in excitement, “Why didn’t you tell me you were working for, Dean White Hat?”

_Because I didn’t know until this morning,_ you, of course, kept this thought in your head. You weren’t really sure how to answer that, so you looked over to White for some guidance. He seemed thrilled that you needed his help and informed, “Well, surely, she can text you all about it _after_ school, Miss Baxter. Right now, however, she still needs to finish up packing.”

“Oh! Right! Sure...but can you gives a few minutes?” The shadow woman asked as politely as possible. White tipped his hat and then walked back into your room, Once he was gone, she pulled you aside a bit farther into the living room, which isn’t even that far from your room. She looked back into your room and whispered, “While it’s cool and all that you’re working for “the man,” I’m really shocked that you even wanted to live with him.”

You tilted your head to the side, showing your confusion. You asked, “R-Really? Why?”

The shadow woman looked back into your room and then continued, “Well, not to freak you out or anything, but that guy always gave me the creeps.”

….Oh. You feigned shock, “ _Whaaaat!?_ ”

She giggled and went on, “I know, I know. It’s pretty stupid, but I don’t really know. There was always just something about him that made him seem...somehow...too perfect. I know it doesn’t make sense, but do you get what I mean?”

You took a quick glance into your room and saw White Hat messing with the bird cage again. He stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at you, which made a slight chill go up your spine. Yeah, okay, there were times you felt eyes on yourself, but not that well. He just gave you a smile and waved. You gave a nervous smile back and finally answered, “Y-Yeah, I think I do.”

* * *

You gave another goodbye hug to Saacha before teleporting back into White’s bedroom. You rubbed your arm awkwardly and stammered, “D-Do you h-have a b-bathroom?”

He walked over to the door that you thought was it closet and opened it up. Again, you really need to get used to the extravagance of it all. The bathroom had wooden tiled floors. There was a tiled corner bathtub that had a little step going into it and a neo-angle shower a little to the right of it. Immediately to the left of the door was a vanity bathroom sink with a blue and white marble top and a venetian mirror above it. Finally, there was a small armoire right in front of the sink. At least it’s not a big surprise seeing the blue and theme continue.

White’s voice took you out of your splendor when he mentioned, “There are bath bombs in the armoire, if you wish to use them. Do you mind if I put your clothes up for you?”

You instantly knew that you did mind, considering that you had some of your unmentionables wrapped up inside of them. Although, it seemed like he knew what you were thinking, since he quickly eased your mind, “Don’t worry, I won’t be looking through your clothing, if that’s what you’re concerned about. I’m not _that_ uncouth.”

He seemed to be slightly offended that you would even think about something like that with him. Well, it’s not like he hasn’t given you reason to not think like that, but you still found yourself feeling bad. So, you just nodded quickly to him to the point where you swore you were going to get whiplash. He just chuckled at your eagerness to please and then left you while shutting the door behind him.

You waited until you heard footsteps til you started moving towards the bathtub. When you set your stuff down near the step, you walked over to the armoire, opened it, and were greeted by several different scents. You couldn’t describe them all, but the mixture of soft scents made you eager to try them. There were two bath bombs that immediately caught your eye. One was a pink and white swirl that was called The Comforter, and the other was a blue with both pink and yellow swirled into it and what looked like little crystals and it was called Intergalactic. You instantly decided to pick the blue bath bomb, thinking it was appropriate since you’ll be literally sleeping under the stars tonight.

After cutting the bath bomb in half, you ran some warm water and dropped in the bath bomb. You watched as the bomb fizzled in the water and quickly turn into a neon blue with swirls of pink and yellow. The soothing, cool smell of peppermint permeated the air and another sweet and woody smell came too. You looked back at the door before you started taking off your clothes. The last thing you wanted was to know that he was watching you somehow.

When it was done fizzing up, you sat into the tub and breathed in the minty smell, feeling really relaxed for the first time today. ...That lasted all of two seconds when your mind started going into a bit of a frenzy. Okay, so let’s see you had just been basically kidnapped by a man, no an eldritch, that makes you assassinate people because he just sees no use in them anymore or is upset that the left him and you have befriended, at least you hoped you did, a unicorn witch and a bagged candy man. ...Why aren’t you more freaked out by this?!? Laws specifically state that you now have every right to be freaked!

Not only that, but this guy seemed to have some type of infatuation with you. Granted, you can’t see any guy liking you, but he put a big question mark over your head. What even prompted this!?  Yeah, you remembered how you met him, but he didn’t give off any signals at that time. Now, he’s just, eugh, creepy, and he might even have noticed it but just doesn’t care. You couldn’t wrap your head around it! Maybe he’ll explain more in detail tomorrow….you really hoped so.

* * *

After about an hour or two, you eventually ended up walking out of the bathroom and...you aren’t making this any easier. White Hat turned around when you walked out of the bathroom and he had to make sure his sharp breath wasn’t audible. You were wearing a black and white sleeveless panda shirt and black shorts. He’ll never get used to you showing skin, plus, it didn’t help that you had an adorable flushed face. You were embarrassed...how **_adorable!_ **

You crossed you arms, turned your head, and pouted, “S-Stop staring. I-It’s c-creepy.”

He had to fold his hands behind his back just to keep from grabbing you. He walked over to you and gave you another kiss on the head, to which you tried wiping away again. Okay, he’ll pick you up just to have you close.

When he did pick you up, he noticed you had a slight minty smell to you. It fitted you so nicely, plus, hopefully the soothing fragrance will lull you to sleep. He always hated seeing you stay up past midnight. Didn’t you know that was unhealthy?

He gently placed you on the bed before taking off his shoes off to lie with you. You seemed to stiffen up when you saw him joining you in bed. You asked, “Y-You’re s-sleeping with m-me?”

For some odd reason, he felt a bit of a temper flare up. No, he knew what it was for. It was for when he heard you barely stutter around your friend, Saacha. Why? He’s looked out for you these past months more than she ever did. Plus, she tried scaring you when you clearly weren’t in a playful mood! Why does she deserve to hear your melodious voice so untroubled? What the hell does she have that he doesn’t!?

“Yes, my dear, but I’m not sleeping,” he quickly answered to calm his spiraling thoughts. Somehow, this made you tense up even further, but why? He answered honestly. ...Oh! He knew what it was! He corrected, “Sorry, I didn’t meant to sound so eerie! As an eldritch, I don’t really need sleep. However, if you feel uncomfortable, I’ll just turn around.”

He demonstrated this by getting into bed and turning so he wasn’t facing you. Even though he was just inches away from you, just not seeing your face made him feel painfully alone. He clapped his hands, turning off the lights. He heard you “oooh” when the the natural light from the stars lit up the bed. He could only imagine how wide your eyes were. You were so precious. So innocent. It won’t be too long til he can take that all away one night*.

It didn’t take long for your breathing to finally become even. He wanted to turn to look at you. To watch you. To hold you. To touch you. To kiss you. ...However, you were no doubt still very much aware, even while you rest, but it’s fine. He waited this long to get you into his bed. He can wait longer to finally be able to do as he pleased while you rest. It’s only a matter of time. Just have to keep breaking you down and building you up.

How perfectly mendable you will be one day...he couldn’t wait!

* * *

A crashing and cracking sound echoed throughout the room, making you jolt out of your sleep. You looked up and saw Clem innocently rocking back and forth on her heels in front of the door with a big dent in it. You were about to say something, but then White beat you to it, “Clem...why?”

Clemencia shouted, “I wanna take her to The Shortstack! They make great pancakes there! You wanna go, Y/N!?”

You just blinked at her again. The finally said, “Uh….sure?”

She took that as yes as she picked you up out of bed and ran out the room. The last thing you heard was White shouting Clemencia’s name before you both teleported via fireworks.

* * *

You both exploded to a random part of town and it took you awhile before you stopped shaking. Yeah, those two barely have any correlation, but you felt like it was necessary to bring up at the same time. So, shut up. You said it, not me. I mean...who’s talking….?

Anyway, Clem put you down on the ground and apologized, “Sorry about that, but I needed to get you out there as quick as I could. If Whitey ended up gettin’ ya, I would never get to hang out with you all day!”

You nodded and figured that sounded a bit legitimate. Although, you weren’t sure that was worth kicking a door down for. You looked down and noticed that you were still wearing pajamas. You squeaked a bit and tried covering up yourself. It was especially even more embarrassing when you noticed even Clemencia was sensible enough to get changed. Granted, you were never given the time to get changed, but still. Clem noticed your shyness and giggled, “Pffft! _Seriously?_ I’ve seen people who live in billion dollar mansions that come out in public lookin’ like their from a crackhouse! You’re fine! Adorable even!”

You felt a slight blush on your cheeks as you mumbled a thank you. Clemencia started literally marching ahead of you and you had to run to catch up. Your legs were a lot shorter than hers.

When you caught up with her, you asked slightly winded, “H-How….are w-we going t-to….p-pay-”

Before you could finish, Clem pulled out a gold debit card from her hood, holding it up high like some guy just found some treasure. You were about to ask how she even has anything stored in that hood, until a man out of nowhere came running and snatched it out of her hand. You shouted, “H-Hey! Bring th-that b-back!”

You started to run after the guy, but then the unicorn witch herself popped up right in front of him, making him yelp in surprise. You heard Clemencia exclaim in a slightly deranged voice, “ _Ooooo~!_ Are you gonna take me out dancing~!?”

Before the guy could even ask what she meant, she grabbed him by the hands and started spinning him around. Eventually, the two started looking like a cartoonish tornado before they sparkled out of existence. You blinked at the empty spot and looked around. The only thing around was a couple of people walking and passing cars, but no unicorn hooded girl or mysterious man. _Where could they have-_

You weren’t able to finish your thought when the guy reappeared a few inches off the asphalt, falling into the middle of the road. The man was only to let out a scream and stand before a car came out of nowhere and rammed into him. You stood there, wondering if that actually just happened. Suddenly, a voice beside you said, “Don’t worry, I got it covered!”

You jumped and saw Clem next to you, holding her card in the same fashion as before. You noticed one of her eyes had a screw in it and the other had a ball. Yeah, that seemed like an adequate fit. You questioned, “C-Clem, did you j-just do that t-to th-that man?”

She got out of her pose and looked at the man that was currently crawling off of a car hood. She scoffed, “Tch! Don’t worry about it! I gave him an invincibility spell before sendin’ that car crashin’ at ‘em...maybe.”

You just nodded, not really wanting a headache, but then another questioned popped into your head. “Hey, why does your accent come and go?”

“Lazy writing~! Now, let’s go! The Shortstack awaits!”

She shouted as she picked you up and began charging towards the breakfast place. This was already turning into an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * SEX! He's talking about sex!
> 
> Welp! We made it to a thousand! I hope this chapter was good enough celebration for a thousand hits...even though I'm pretty sure it was just mostly filler, but I swear it has a reason for it existing. And if it doesn't, I apologize for that. You can complain about it in the comments below. And if you want, share this with the russian spy that everyone clearly has! 
> 
> By the way, if anyone has any questions about the story or want to chat, just go to my tumblr @petitprincess1
> 
> For those who want to know:  
> Dining room: http://www.fipsaslodi.com/natural-granite-dining-table-tops-to-make-beautiful-look-your-dining-area/classy-modern-dining-room-design-with-antique-white-wooden-dining-table-plus-granite-countertop-plus-5-dining-seats-and-double-black-pendant-lamp/
> 
> Pajamas: https://www.amazon.com/MyFav-Pajamas-Sleeveless-Cartoon-Sleepwear/dp/B01GKSKQEA


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get treated at a diner, meet a foreign hero, and almost have your life threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight gore (finger trauma), abuse mentioning (nothing detailed), suicide mentioning, and plot. I'm a liar and I should burn for my sins.
> 
> Also, translations:  
> malyshka: little girl  
> galaktika: galaxy  
> Kakogo cherta! Chto s toboy, ty nevezhestvennyy rebenok!?: What the hell! What is wrong you, you ignorant child!?  
> Uspokoysya, Kross-Boa, prezhde chem ty navredish' sebe. Ya mogu vse ob"yasnit' ... prosto ne s ney.:  
> Calm down, Cross-Boas, before you hurt yourself. I can clear this up ... just not with her.

The two of you looked over your menus, well, only you looked over your menu. Clem was too busy conjuring up small holographic unicorns to prance around in the air. It was interesting to say the least. A woman who looked to be in her early 30s came up to both of you and way too cheerfully asked, “Hi! My name’s Christine and I’ll be serving you today! Can I get you both started off with something to-”

The lady wasn’t able to finish because Clemencia slammed her hands on the table and shouted, “I want hot chocolate! With _MOUNTAINS_ of whipped cream!”

You cringed at Clem’s loudness and look at the woman, expecting her to be irritated or perplexed, but she just nodded in understanding and jotted down her order. She turned to you and asked you the same question. You just lamely answered, “Um, j-just c-caramel cappuccino...I g-guess.”

This time she did look confused and suggested, “I know I shouldn’t judge the customer’s choices, but aren’t you a bit young for coffee? How about some juice instead?”

Before you could start protesting, the woman just jotted it down anyway and said, “Alright! I’ll be back with your drinks and then you girls can order when you’re ready.”

As soon as the woman walked away, you sighed at what your drink order was going to be, but you weren’t complaining. ...You liked juice, your totally fine with it, you like juice. You heard Clem snort-laugh as she brought up, “Dude, you’re pout is so cute!”

You just glowered, at least you think you did, at Clem, which just made her laugh harder. You rolled your eyes and just looked around the diner. It wasn’t anything too grand, it’s what you expected. Booths are near to the windows and walls, while there’s a little bar where people can sit at, and even watch people cook the food and see all the horrendous things that possibly happen in a kitchen other than consistently getting your order wron because they, for some odd reason, think that they know you better than you did. ...You never liked eating out.

Your eyes went back to Clem and, once again, you regretted looking at her. She was currently pouring both salt and sugar into her mouth like it was candy. What was wrong with that girl? Actually….who was she anyway? You never really stopped to wonder where Slug and Clem even came from or how they met White. You just kind of assumed they were taken like you and are experiencing a horrible case of Stockholm Syndrome. However, you could be wrong. You asked Clem, still not looking at her, “H-Hey, how d-did you even m-meet Wh-White Hat?”

Clem swallowed down her salt and sugar hill and answered, “Oh! That’s a whole _other story_ for another time. Wink~”

“D-Did...you just s-say “wink” a-and not e-even wink?”

“Yep!”

“Wh-What other s-story are you e-even talking about?”

“They know.”

“...Who’s th-they!?”

“Here are your drinks,” the waitress came back giving you both your drinks. You were actually surprised by the amount of whipped cream they put in Clem’s mug. They even put sprinkles on top! You wondered if she was a frequent visitor here. You put a mental pin in it as the lady took out her notepad again. She asked, “So, what would you two like?”

Clem ordered, “Ooo~! I want french toast, but put like _tons_ of powdered sugar on there! That thing better be whiter than a Congressional meeting!”

You giggled a bit at her joke and ordered, “I-I just want b-bacon and e-eggs, please.”

The lady nodded and jotted down both your orders before taking your menus. She assured with a sugary sweet smile, “Your food will be out shortly! Thank you!”

When the lady left, you looked at your apple juice in distaste, but still lifted it up to drink it. You almost spat it out when something hot and frothy hit your mouth. You choked a bit and looked down at the drink, expecting to see something else, but it still looked like apple juice. You looked over at Clem who started playing with the holographic unicorns again, but then she gave you a wink. An actual wink this time. You took a sip again and realized she changed your drink your caramel cappuccino.

Brainwashed or not, she was a really good friend.

* * *

The two of you finished off your meal and gave the girl a $5 tip, although, you felt like that was being too generous. As you guys were walking out, Clem complained, “That french toast was hardly white, I could still see dots of soggy bread underneath their.”

You mentioned, “W-Well, I’m s-sure they gave y-you what th-they could allow b-before a person m-may go into d-diabetic shock.”

She just blew a raspberry and then skipped into a deserted alleyway. You stopped in the entrance of it, feeling a weird sense of familiarity from it. Clem turned around and looked like she was about to ask if you were alright, but then her eyes grew wide.

You walked forward to wonder what was going on with her, until you felt something cold and sharp press up against your throat. Tears started collecting in your eyes, as a person whispered in your ear, “Don’t you fucking move.”

You took a sharp, deep breath, but slightly nodded, feeling the knife graze across your skin. The man moved from you ear and shouted, “Nice trick with the car! Now, just give me that card, Clem and this girl can remain perfectly fine!”

 _Wait! How the hell does he know, Clem? Does she know him? What the hell is-_ You gasped when you felt the knife get digged into your skin, feeling a slight prick of stinging pain, reminding you of a paper cut. You wished that you were being threatened with paper. Clem just continued to stare at the man, completely expressionless. _Why isn’t she saying or doing anything!?_

The man’s voice grew desperate, “C’mon, Clem, please! I-I-I _need_ the money! I can barely get a fucking job because of what your boss has done. I...I didn’t even do anything that b-bad...he-he needed to go. So, just- **AAAAAHHHH!**

The man’s screaming rung in your head as the knife dropped out of his grip. You turned around and saw the man clutching his hand. From what you could see, his fingers were twisted in all different directions and deep gashes overflowed with blood, revealing bone and muscle underneath. He tried grabbing for the knife with his other hand, but this time you saw Clem’s magic around his fingers. You saw his fingers completely twist around or bend completely backwards, all accompanied by a symphony of wet squishing sounds of flesh tearing apart and bones cracking under pressure. Let’s not forget the man’s shrill screaming and pleading.

You felt yourself getting dragged, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off the man panting and bleeding on the ground. You finally found your voice and asked, “Wh-Who w-was that!?”

She didn’t answer as she ran and summoned a portal leading to White’s empty office.

* * *

“Sorry about how our day out ended so soon, but I needed to get ya back to White’s before he gutted me!” Clemencia informed cheerfully, which made you pale. Is she seriously going to ignore what just happened? Or is she just used to this? Does this often happen to them?

Clem must’ve noticed your distress as she placed a hand on your shoulder and sighed, “Look, it’s kind of hard and weird to explain, right now. But, just know I did that to protect you, Neil was pretty crazy back there. Heh...just don’t ask White about it, please. He may not be as friendly after reopening some old wounds.”

You thought back to your musings back at the diner and asked, “C-Clem? Wh-What d-do you do h-here?”

She giggled nervously, “W-Well, um, ya see, I don’t do much now. Just mostly the messenger for White Hat and sometimes a tester for Slug...but, I...I used to do your job before you came in. But, like I’m totally fine with you taking over, by the way! It was kind of becoming boring any-”

“You-You w-were fine w-with killing o-others?” You questioned as you backed away from the magical girl. Clem seemed really crestfallen with your behavior as her eyes turned into cartoonish raindrops. She explained, “I-I mean, I guess...but they were criminals, if they were going to turn a blind eye at hurting someone, then I should too, right?”

You didn’t know what to think, but your body started to shake a bit. She walked a bit forward to try and console you, but doors opening up stopped her. You heard her say “sorry” before disappearing, no fanfare to it whatsoever.

You looked towards the opening doors and see White and some naga come in, laughing. He looked over at you in surprise and exclaimed, “Oh, Y/N! I didn’t think you’d be here. What _are_ you doing here?”

You weren’t able to answer as your eyes stayed locked on to the naga. She had a pale orange snake body that, of course, ended towards her torso. She wore a red and white modernized viking tunic, but over it was brigandine armor. She had a bow slung over her back, along with some bows in a quiver. She also had a belt around her hips that held two sheathed sickles. Her burnt orange hair was in low braided ponytail, but the top of her hair hung close to her head, like a hood for a cobra.

In short, she looked pretty cool and intimidating. White’s eyes traveled to what you were staring at and he apologized, “Oh! Where are my manners? Y/N, meet Sayua. Sayua, meet Y/N.”

The naga’s forked tongue flicked out of her mouth as she swiftly slithered over toward you and loosely coiled around your body, pupils turning into narrow slits, pronouncing her brownish red almond shaped eyes. You shivered at the hissing and stuttered, “H-H-Hi. I-I don’t m-mean t-to cause tr-trouble.”

The serpent looked you up and down before bending over laughing and putting an around you. She chuckled, her thick russian accent coming through, “Relax, malyshka! I’m only joking!”

You just nervously laughed as you got picked up- _Why does everyone pick me up!?_ -and Sayua asked, “So...you are Vhite Hat’s new, eh, plaything, da?”

“N-No, m-maybe, yes, I d-don’t know. P-Please, p-put me down,” you frantically pleaded, as you wiggled in her grip. Her gaze quickly turned into concern as she lowered you to the ground...just to be picked back up again by White. However, it was familiar, so at least you felt….well, not safe, but more okay with it. He brought you over to his chair, Sayua following behind, while he explained, “Sayua is a hero more notorious in Russia and Asia. She is known as Cross-Boa where she is from.”

When White Hat sat down and put you on his lap, you tried to clarify, “S-So, y-you’re Russian...n-not to be r-rude, but-”

“Yes, I know,” Sayua interrupted while lying her body sideways in the chair in front of the desk, much like how a person would sit sideways in a chair. She continued, “I look Asian vith the body of a creature associated vith Indians, vhile I have Russian accent. I understand, it’s odd, but it makes for fun conversations!”

That made you wonder what people would often say to her, probably annoying things like her accent being fake. Well, fake or not, she seemed like a nice person. Suddenly, Sayua made a waving gesture and scoffed, “But, my life is boring, malyshka, I want to hear more about yours.”

Before you could say anything, White wrapped his arms around you and suggested, “Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand, yes?”

The serpent woman rolled her eyes and let out a little hiss, but nodded to him. She probably knew more about him than you did, which would make sense. If Sayua is one of his clientele, then she must know what sets off his temper. Although, you figured not discussing any sort of business would set off any entrepreneur. Sayua quickly started, “Well, this von’t be long, Vhite. I’m just having some….issues with a foe recently.”

White Hat’s arms unwound from you and he propped them up, bending them on the desk, so that he can fold his hands underneath his chin. You were a little surprised at how fast his mood changed from snappy to attentive so quickly, but you guessed it was probably necessary for this kind of business. You wanted the topic to stay relevant, but you also didn’t want the customer to feel rushed and to become comfortable, to the point where they feel like a friend than just another buyer. Even though at the end of the day, that’s truly all they might be. It was oddly manipulative and deceiving, but in a good way.

The Russian serpent kicked you out of your thoughts when she went on, “Vell, my opponent has been very...emotional lately. Often telling me things that vould never be told to one’s enemy, unless they vish for it to be used against them. Things like how they vere abused as a child, even going as far as to show me scars, or how dark their thoughts have been lately. It’s got me feeling sympathetic for them. I still fight, however, but it’s starting to, how do you say, leave a bad taste in my mouth. I don’t know vhat to do, Vhite.”

You were expecting some silence so that White could think that over, but he quickly answered, “Well, it seems simple to me. I either would continue kicking the puppy while he’s down until he’s no longer breathing, and that would just be for trying to garter sympathy from me. I would also just use that to my advantage, maybe threaten him the same way his abusers did, until he turns into nothing but a hallowed husk of a man. ...At least I won’t have to get my hands dirty, he’ll just end it all himself.”

You felt yourself immediately start trying to get out of White’s lap, but a claw stroking your hip changed your mind quickly. _What the hell is wrong with him!? Use that person’s abuse against them? That’s terrible, no matter what that person has done! That’s like instead of telling a drug dealer to take a different path, to instead test out all the drugs at his disposal. How else would you know you’re selling a quality product? And then watch him OD. He can’t really think this servicabl-_

“Oh, stop being so edgy, Vhite! I swear you’re no different than Black Hat sometimes,” Sayua practically scolded him, making White give a silent growl that you felt. However, you ignored it when you asked, “B-But, isn’t White H-Hat supposed t-to be completely d-different from B-Black Hat? H-He is th-the complete o-opposite from him, l-like he should l-lack intelligence, no o-offense.”

The two went silent as they thought about your question. You were about to tell them to forget about it when a mirror suddenly appeared in front of you. You heard White ask, “My galaxy, what do you see in front of you?”

You looked into the vanity mirror, wondering if it was some kind of trick, but you just saw yourself. You answered, “Um, m-me.”

He nodded and ordered you to raise your right hand. You did, feeling odd at what you were doing, and then he asked, “What is your mirror self doing?”

You felt a bit of realization crash down on you as you answered, “R-Raising her l-left hand.”

Sayua nodded and explained, “Exactly! Vhen you look into a mirror, you don’t see someone completely different, you see yourself. The mirror image is just going in a different direction.”

White finished, “That’s what I am. I am not everything Black Hat isn’t, I am merely his reflection...and arguably more handsome.”

“Yes, arguable,” the serpent woman repeated, making White glare at her, which she just giggled at. You nodded, feeling like you understand a bit better at what White is. He’s just the chaotic good to Black Hat’s chaotic evil, more-or-less his reversed clone. You mentioned that to the two heroes, which they both nodded at your explanation. Although, as soon as you were done, they jumped straight back into business, as if nothing happened.

The two went back-and-forth discussing how Cross-Boa could deal with her problem, while Sayua could keep a clear conscience about it all. Unfortunately, all of White’s solutions often led to the man committing suicide or Sayua having to commit murder, which she obviously wasn’t willing to do and said so in a deadpanned, uninterested voice. White must often scare his clients into agreeing with him eventually, but the Russian clearly wasn’t letting up anytime soon. Eventually, you unknowingly put out, “Why not j-just make him c-come to your s-side? He c-clearly is crying out f-for help, even w-willing to ask h-his foe.”

You noticed the two grow silent, which made you look panickingly between the two, wondering what just happened. Did you just say that out loud? Oh, who knows what White may th- “Yes, that is also an option, my love.” The narrator was trying to build suspense! Thank you very much!

You stammered, “O-Oh, I’m s-so s-sorry! I-I didn’t m-mean t-to-”

“No, no!  It’s perfectly fine. It’s definitely better than killing him, but how vould you suggest I do that, galaktika? Surely, he vouldn’t listen to someone who’s been fighting him this whole time,” Sayua brought up, bringing her attention to you, which made you slightly nervous. You looked up at White for approval, even though every part of you told you it was unnecessary. When he nodded, you instantly jumped into your explanation, “W-Well, he’s been c-coming to y-you for help, right? S-So, I don’t s-see why he w-wouldn’t listen to y-you. I-I mean, he’s been b-basically giving away h-his secrets, what d-does he h-have to lose from g-getting the help h-he’s been seeking? Plus, you could, uh, y-you might just b-be able to g-gain an ally.”

Sayua nodded throughout your advice, seemingly processing the information. A playful glint shined her eyes as she looked back up at the eldritch and teased, “Maybe your girl should be vearing your hat. You should’ve hired her and brought her to your company ages ago.”

White Hat mentioned calmly, “Well, I didn’t really hire her, just sent some commands. Plus, I guess you could use the undesirable word "kidnapping" instead of “bringing her into the company”.”

He wrapped his arms around you once more, and even nuzzled into your hair, which made you try to move away as far as possible. You saw Sayua’s hair unfold out and turn into a cobra’s hood and her pupil started narrowing. She shouted, “Kakogo cherta! Chto s toboy, ty nevezhestvennyy rebenok!?”

White Hat retorted back, “Uspokoysya, Kross-Boa, prezhde chem ty navredish' sebe. Ya mogu vse ob"yasnit' ... prosto ne s ney.”

You looked between the two, wondering what they were talking about, especially when Sayua’s hood folded back up. What was happening? Why won’t they let you hear what they just said? Your thoughts got interrupted when White asked you, “Love, can you go and see if Slug is done with some poison darts? A customer is going to come pick them up later today.”

You just looked up at him confused, looking back at Sayua, who was just keeping a steely expression at White, but you eventually nodded. You hopped off White’s lap and you were about to walk to the door, but White had teleported you away.

As soon as you were gone, Sayua commanded, “Tell me vhat has happened, Vhite Hat. From the beginning.”

White chuckled somewhat bitterly, “It’s nothing amazing. Plus, you might not like what you hear.”

The serpent woman crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. “Try me.”

* * *

You shook yourself off once you had teleported, trying to get away from the dizzying feeling. Once you smelled the vinegar and sweet combination, you noticed that you were back in Slug’s room. You were about to call out to him, but you heard his door open up, revealing him on the other side. Slug jumped at seeing you and asked, “O-Oh! Y/N! What are you doing here?”

You thought back to what White had said, but then stopped yourself. You don’t technically have to ask that. There are so many mysteries swirling around in your head that you can easily ask Slug, but you weren’t really sure how to start. He could easily be just as evasive or biased as Clem. Speaking about her, you should probably apologize to her. You didn’t mean to make her feel that terrible, even  though what she has done is wrong, but are you any better?

Well, you can ask that for later, right now, you need to answer Slug’s question before he thinks you just died standing there. You answered, “Um...d-darts. White, wanted t-to know how th-the poison d-darts are coming.”

Slug’s eyes widened in realization as he walked over to his small chem lab, explaining, “Oh, well, they’re just about done. I’ve finally found a mixture that’s not too destructive or, uh, recreational for the darts. All I need to do is just to insert the fluid in.”

He gestured to a needle that had some bubbling purple fluid that was being injected into thin darts. They looked almost practically invisible...like it can go through your eye without causing much damage besides irritation...you needed to know. Thinking through you words, you asked, “So, uh, wh-what’s the worst th-thing that can happen wh-when someone gets the p-poison?”

While he was inserting the fluid into a dart, he explained, “Well, by judging from a squirrel I shot earlier, don’t worry Clem is nursing it,” he added in very quickly before moving on, “it should just cause some slight nausea. At the worst, it should probably make you feel like you have crippling food poisoning.”

You nodded and thought back to what happened to Billie. You questioned further, “S-So, nothing t-to bad like….m-maybe something h-happening to the b-brain.”

“No, it shouldn’t...what made you ask that?”

You just waved it off like it was nothing. Slug eyed you for a quick second before just going back to filling the darts, probably feeling as if now wasn’t a good time to ask questions. You felt the same way, especially since you’ve only really known him for about a day.

The two of you were in comforting silence. You were watching Slug, sitting on his bed, while he just worked around his room, getting certain orders done. You made a mental note to ask why he works in his room rather than an actual lab. You figured it was probably just a personal thing, but you still were curious.

Slug turned to you suddenly, making you startled at the quickness. He mumbled an apology before he said, “I know this is gonna seem random, but...what made you work for White Hat?”

You questioned back, “Wh-What made you a-ask?”

“I don’t know. It’s just...you seem so...innocent in all this that I’m just trying to figure out why he picked you. No offense.”

You just shrugged, showing it was no biggie. You started, “I-I don’t th-think I have a-all the answers, b-but I can tell y-you where it a-all started. You-You might not f-find it all th-that interesting th-though.”

Slug pulled up a chair to sit in front of you and said, “Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I know I said it would be fluff, but I really wanted to do this soon! Plus, you guys deserve some more answers! Don't worry the flashback chapter is not included as a fluff chapter. So, you will get one (maybe two...who knows) chapters of fluff. I just needed to get this out of the way because I'm really excited for it! I'm sorry. ...Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Comment down below and let me know! And share this, if you dare!
> 
> Also, that explanation about what White Hat is was not my explanation. It was done by (sorry for name dropping, I don't mean to be gloating or anything) Amarynthian! If you haven't read her fanfics, go read them, they are tons better than my crap!
> 
> Sayua's snake body design and clothing:  
> http://www.reptileworldserpentarium.com/Snakes/CobraAlbinoMonocled.html  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/165175275/customizable-women-viking-tunic-medieval


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Flashback chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight gore, blood, attempted rape, and implied insanity
> 
> Hey, guys, I put some Paperhat and Unihat...am i cool yet?????  
> Forgot to put these fanarts in the last chapter because I'm a dick:  
> https://storykepeerkyle.tumblr.com/post/172454396150/yes-it-suits-you-perfect-sweetie-you-look  
> https://storykepeerkyle.tumblr.com/post/172274622165/asksimbaandkovu-really-hope-you-like-it?is_highlighted_post=1  
> Go check this person out because they are a sweetheart!!!
> 
> Also, ignore any spelling or grammatical errors.  
> 

_10 months earlier…_

_I am the Globglogabgalab; The schwabbledabblewabblegabbleflebababablab. I’m full of schwibbleglibblekind; I am the yeast-_

Your phone alarm suddenly got interrupted by something turning it off. You blindly reached for your glasses and placed them on your face. You tiredly looked up and saw Saacha standing over you with a disapproving stare as she mentioned, “I really hate your ringtones. They are going to be the single cause of World War III.”

You snorted as you sat up in bed and stretched out your limbs. “W-Well, then that w-would be amazing if that happened! I mean, j-just think about a meme b-being the cause of the world’s d-destruction!” You exclaimed as you slowly got out of bed and grabbed your phone out of Saacha’s hands. While you were walking out of your room, Saacha snorted and teased, “Oh, yeah, that would just be amazing. Nothing better than destroying mankind!”

You laughed and then sat down on the couch, just listening to the TV as a reporter complained about his job while a hurricane was ripping through the Bahamas. He was saying something along the lines of his film crew being washed away, he’s forced to use his phone to record, and he’s saying goodbyes to his loved ones. ...That or some cooking show was on, you weren’t really paying attention.

You were currently looking through an ad full of possibly hiring jobs, but a lot of the jobs listed had red Xs in them. You just groaned as you looked through the listing and put another red X through “bather” at Petsmart. Saacha flopped down next to you and scoffed, “Pfft! Failed the assessment, my ass! Who cares if you missed two or three questions on that test!? Why do you even need to take a math and english test for washing a dog!? I hate people, Y/N.”

You grumbled, concentrating on the paper ad in front of you, “Get in line w-with all the other millenials, S-Saacha.”

“Which application did you send out next?” She asked, sitting up and looking over your shoulder. You pointed at a receptionist ad on the paper and she groaned, “Ew! You’re gonna become one of those old ladies that clearly hates their lives, but hates it with a smile!”

You rolled your eyes and playfully pushed Saacha away, making her giggle. She leaned back on the couch and questioned, “So, have you got a call back from them?”

You nodded, “Yep, I got a call t-two days ago and they said that I-I have an interview t-tonight.”

Saacha shot up from her seat and cheered, “ _Whoop!_ That’s my girl! C’mon, we’re gonna go out and celebrate,” you were about to interrupt her saying that you didn’t want to drink, when she cheekily continued, “Celebrate with ice cream, you dork!”

You just laughed as you ran into your room to quickly put on a pair of pants. A slight creaking sound from behind made you jump and you turned around. You let out a breathy chuckle as you saw the empty bird cage in your room, just swaying due to your opened window. You shook your head, wondering why you still even have that thing, and ran to Saacha, who was waiting for you at the door. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over a loose black and white striped shirt. She also had on skinny denim jeans and brown mid-calf boots. To top it all off, she also wore a red beanie.

Once again, her style put yours to shame. You just simply had on a black rainbow ribcage t-shirt, faded denim jeans, and some black sneakers. However, this small minor thing wasn’t going to bring you down in the slightest bit! You two were going to celebrate!

As soon as you were near, you two went out the door. As you guys were walking down the sidewalk, you felt eyes on you. You discreetly turned your head, so Saacha wouldn’t notice, and saw nothing behind you. So, you shrugged and went back to your happy mood.

Saacha exclaimed, “You’ll become one of those crazy cat lady receptionist in no time, Y/N! I can _feel_ it! You got this!”

* * *

“You got this? ...Did you hear what I’m saying, sir?”

The feathered eldritch shook himself back to reality when he was just staring at a speck on the wall. He blinked to get everything back in focus and noticed Slug standing there, looking very crossed. At least he thought he did, it was hard to read his expressions through his red-tinted goggles. The scientist crossed his arms and repeated, “I said that our shipment of dolphins, rainbows, and monkeys playing bass guitars made it to the customer, sir.”

White blinked up at Slug, clapped his hands, and then remembered, “Ah, yes, that’s right! Valhallen did his get it on time, right?”

“Well, yeah, but that’s besides the point. Are you doing alright?”

White groaned and sank in his chair, wondering if there was anything he could really pinpoint. Slug looked at White’s schedule real quickly before going over and locking the door. He walked over to White, sat on his lap, and scratched his chin, asking, “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

White extended out his neck like a cat and leaned into his doctor’s scratches, purring. He huffed, “Oh, I’m just bored, I guess.”

Looking up at White, he questioned further, “Of?”

Before White could answer, the door to his office swung open and a tied up, bruised man came flying in, landing roughly on the ground. Clemencia came poofing in, landing on top of the man, and announced, “And the daily serial killer of the day was caught by none other than-” she gasped loudly and abruptly, “Are you guys having a cuddle party!”

She jumped off the man after giving him a swift kick to the face, knocking him out and giving him a busted lip, then skipped over to White. Slug moved his legs over so that Clem can sit in his other lap. Leaning back on him, she asked, “ _Sooooo_ , what’s this all about?”

Slug answered, “White Hat’s bored.”

“What else is new?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t even pay attention when I mentioned dolphins.”

She gasped loudly again, but this time with style. She cupped and squished both of White’s cheek, brought his face to hers, and whispered, “Speak, my son.”

White Hat chuckled and grabbed her hands, gently removing them from his face. He spoke up, “It’s nothing really that bad. It’s just like you said, it’s nothing really all that new. I’m just becoming bored with how repetitive things have felt. Everything has just felt fixed and no matter how much I try twisting or tilting, it just remains the same. I swear I feel like throwing myself out the window just to get some action!”

Slug laughed at White’s exaggeration, then casually pulled out his ray gun from his lab coat and warned, “Don’t do that.”

White Hat deadpanned, “Are you seriously threatening my stupid suicide joke with death?”

The scientist looked down at the gun, then back at White, back to the gun, then White, and answered, “Yes.”

White Hat rolled his eye and slumped even further in his chair, demonstrating his distress and divaness. Clem just giggled at his performance, while Slug looked actually distraught for the hero. White Hat pulled the two into a group hug and said, “I’m in a slump.”

Clem smiled and cheered, “Nice pun, but let’s get serious! You’re the great White Hat! I’m sure you’ll think of something! You’ve never let a villain or some rogue hero or piteous criminals, like that guy,” she pointed at the man drooling and bleeding on the floor, then continued, “get in your way! When you get your idea, it’ll turn this town completely out of the water, you hear me!?”

“Maybe you’re right, Clem!” White Hat sat up straighter and repeated, “No! You _are_ right, Clem! I won’t let something as feeble and temporary as boredom get to me! I’m White Hat: Vanquisher of Villains, Conqueror of Criminals, Honourable of Heroes, and Ace of Alliteration!”

Slug praised, “Nice.”

“Thank you. And I will get over this slump! Now, Slug, what’s next on my agenda?”

Slug leaned over, looked at the schedule, and recited slowly, “P-Pa-Paying back...your loans...sir.”

White Hat looked at the windows behind him and sighed, “Those look really inviting.”

Slug playfully slapped his shoulder, making White turn back around and kiss his scientist’s palm. Before she could even complain, he gave a chaste kiss to her cheek. Gently pushing them off his lap, he announced, “Alright, you cretins, get back to work!”

The two laughed and marched out of the room. Clem blowing him a kiss goodbye and Slug giving him a concerned look as they left out. As soon as the doors closed, White leaned back in his chair and asked, “So, where do you wish to be put for three weeks until your inevitable breakout, George?”

George slightly picked his head off the ground and answered, “I was thinking someplace with a nice staff, caring bunkmates, and serene atmosphere. Ever heard of Arkham Asylum?”

* * *

You and Saacha had finished your fifth round of ice cream at the Banana Split before they decided you had too much and you needed to split.. The two of you, obviously, left out because the joke was terrible not because they physically threw you out after you refused. You two were walking back home. Saacha was rubbing her arm awkwardly, until she finally blurted, “I didn’t know that they had a limit there. I mean it’s an ice cream shop, not some bar!”

You turned to her and waved it off, “No, it’s f-fine. I completely understand th-the problem. I-I still had fun i-if that helps you.”

She “smiled” at you as she walked past the apartment complex. You were about to ask why she didn’t stop when she all the sudden held onto you and teleported in front of bank. You stumbled a bit and Saacha giggled as she reached out to keep you centered. You shook as you reprimanded, “N-NO! I t-told you I-I don’t like teleportation I-It makes me feel-”

Saacha silenced you by interjecting, “Look, all I want to do is just go to the bank because we are going to party when you get that job!”

You rolled your eyes and countered, “I-I don’t think you should b-be getting money this e-early.”

Saacha just waved her hand at you and teased, “Oh, please what’s the worse that can happen?”

Before you could say anything, she started to instantly try to drag you into the Roman-designed, columned building, but she ended up stopping when you two heard sirens. Police cars ended up surrounding the area. You both watched as they started to get out their cars were calling for people for negotiation. You felt Saacha drag you away saying, “Uh, nevermind. I guess we won’t be going in there.”

She started to drag you back away from the all the commotion. You looked back at the scene and saw three men coming out of the bank cheering something, but you weren’t able to hear it since your friend teleported you away. You also thought you saw someone staring in your direction.

When the two of you got home, the shadow woman fell back into the couch and leaned against the armrest, looking slightly upset. You grabbed the tv remote and sat down next to her, hoping maybe something on tv will catch her interest. As soon as you turned on the tv, a weather lady announced, “...and the weather will remain a nice 65 degrees throughout the rest….what? What do you mean this is the wrong model!? Rain tonight!? Who gave m-” A woman’s laugh is heard in the background and the weather woman started to take off her earrings saying, “I hear you, Carol! DON’T MAKE ME-”

The transmission got cut off and now a “Technical Difficulties. Please Stand-By” screen was showing along with a droning beep. You heard Saacha mumble about the news always being crazy and just let out another sigh. You turned off the tv and was about to ask her what’s wrong, but then she suddenly sprang up and growled, “Ugh! Now, I can’t even do your makeup because of the stupid...ugh!”

You blinked at her and sheepishly put out, “I-It’s not like you w-would be able to do much a-about my makeup. It is an i-interview after all.”

She just muttered an agreement and just slouched back into the couch. You rolled your eyes and tapped her on the shoulder. You guessed she was glaring at you from the corner of her eyes, but it was hard to tell without pupils. You suggested, “Hey, instead o-of being so moody, maybe you can h-help me with some interview q-questions. My interview is in a-a couple of h-hours, you know.”

She sighed dramatically once more, but got up and was ready to be your non-bratty friend again. She mumbled, “I hope that thing at the bank wasn’t a sign.”

You giggled and consoled, “I-I doubt it. Even if it w-was, what’s the worst th-that could happen?”

* * *

“WHAT!?”

White Hat went to go grab his trench coat, while his scientist was wearing casual clothes. He was wearing a red hoodie that read “I Don’t Ride On The Crazy Train I Run It” with a black and white steam train over the words. He was also wearing his usual black pants, but with black sneakers instead of his boots.

White Hat groaned at his scientist’s frustration and said, “I don’t see why you’re so upset. All I’m saying is that we both should go together to the bank. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Slug sputtered for a good 10 seconds like some broken down car and shouted, “Anything could happen! Someone could break in, a villain could try to burn the manor down, or-” he stopped and looked around before whispering, “Black Hat could sabotage us.”

White Hat walked up to Slug, bent down to his level and spoke softly back,  “Why are you whispering?” Before straightening up back to his height and shouted, “Is he here!? Black Hat!?”

White moved away from the scientist and started searching around his office, as if Black Hat would just magically appear. Slug facepalmed and was about to explain that he was just being cautious, since BH could practically do anything right under their noses. ...That was until White Hat immediately found something hidden away in the bookcase that tried to hop down to the floor. The eldritch caught it and held it between his fingers.

Slug walked closer and asked, “Is that a robotic spider?”

“Apparently, so. It must have a hidden camera inside of it,” White guessed as he reached a finger out to touch an eye. The spider immediately hissed at him and started crawling on his palm, making mechanical ticking noises as it moved. He placed his hand over the other. He cooed, “Awww! Blackie thought he could trick me!”

The eldritch walked over to his desk, emptied out a glass cup filled with water to a plant, and then placed the spider in the cup before flipping it upside-down. For good measure, he also placed a book on top of the cup. The robotic spider tried firing a beam from its eyes but it ricocheted within its confines. White Hat tapped the glass and spoke, “I’m so sorry, but that glass is unbreakable.”

The spider skittered around the glass upon hearing the information, trying to find a way out, and making White Hat chuckle. He walked away from his desk and started walking towards the door, putting his coat on. “Shall we get going?”

Slug looked back at the raging spider with a concerned stare and asked, “Are you sure you want to leave that thing-” Slug’s words got cut off when WH lifted up his bag and gave him a soft kiss. White Hat pulled the bag back down, chuckled at the redness around Slug’s neck and said, “I’m sure.”

The scientist mumbled something under his breath, but didn’t press any further. White Hat grabbed onto Slug and the two teleported to the bank.

Once they were inside, Slug immediately noticed all the people one the ground and covering their heads. He looked around and saw five people wearing mask and holding guns behind bank tellers’ desks and taking money from safes. He couldn’t see any of the bank tellers, however, he did see blood and brain matter on one of the walls behind the desks. He pulled on White Hat’s jacket and murmured, “S-Sir, hey-”

White Hat whispered, “Yes, I know. ...It seems like nobody has seen us. If we-”

“Oh my god! Oh my god, it’s you!” A hostage shouted at the top of his lungs. White Hat and Slug ducked down when they saw the masked people look towards the noise. The two quietly crawled over to a desk and hid underneath it, trying to not cause more of an uproar. White peeked out from behind the desk, put a finger up to his mouth and hissed, “Hush.”

The man nodded and put his head down. The Insane Clown- uh, the bank robbers hopped over the bank tellers desks and one of the people, wearing a devil mask, shouted, “Who was speaking!? C’mon! Don’t be shy!”

The hostage man was quivering and was about to stand, but then Slug stood up shouting, “It was me!”

The sound of guns cocking was heard around the area and everyone started whimpering. The devil masked man taunted, “You got balls to speak up without your boss present! What? Black Hat’s thinking of really creative to _fire_ his employees!?”

The four men started to raise their guns up to fire at Slug, but the scientist fumed, “What!? You think I’m- heh! No, I am not him! I’m Slug. Do you see anything dealing with planes on me!?”

A man in goblin masked muttered, “Well, they do look the same.”

Then the man screamed out in shock when he almost got shot in the knee, making everybody else scream out and cry as well. “Wait! Slug? His brother, who works for White Hat? Yo! It’s me!” The man in the devil mask removed his disguise, revealing about a 30 year old man with a buzz cut. Slug squinted at the man and asked, “T-Tim?”

“Hey!” Tim threw his mask away, walked up to the desk and shook the scientist’s reluctant hand. He pointed down at the desk and questioned, “Let me guess: Sir White Hat is down there too?”

White Hat rolled his eyes in annoyance, but revealed himself. The masked men gasped loudly at his presence, one of them even fainted. Tim reached out and shook White’s hand as well greeting, “It’s an honor to see you again, Sir White Hat!”

White Hat gave an incredibly forced smile to the point where it was amazing that his teeth didn’t break. He greeted venomously, “Hello, Tim Baudelaire, it’s always so nice to see one of my dropouts.”

“Hell, yeah! Two months in that school and I just thought that school just wasn’t for me. I figured I was meant for so much more, you know?”

“No, your grades say that were meant to live and die alone. Anyway, can you, uh-” He gestured to the guns in the mens’ hands. He looked at the gun in confusion and then his eyes widened in realization. He nodded to him and threw down his gun. Soon, the rest of the men followed afterward, except for the one drooling on the ground, of course. Everyone slowly stood up, realizing that they were out of danger. White Hat gestured to the hostages, making Tim look back at them and said, “Oh, they can go. It’s not like we can do much now that Sir White Hat is here, right guys?”

The men muttered their agreement as people fled out the building. “Besides, I’m sure that one of those bank tellers pressed an-” Tim wasn’t able to finish as a bunch of sirens came blaring their way. He nodded and beamed, “See? Told ya!”

White Hat groaned again and regretted leaving his house. The ex-devil bank robber walked over to his other men, the fainted one finally getting up, and announced, “Alright, men! There’s no point in running or anything, so let’s put our hands behind our head and walk out like dignified criminals. In honor of Slug and Sir White Hat!”

The men and Tim cheered as they put their hands on their hands and cheered as they went out the building. White Hat sighed and looked at Slug, who was just glaring at him. He asked, “Wh-”

Slug interrupted, “Where you really just going to let them shoot me!?”

“What! No! I just didn’t wish to cause more of a commotion and cause others to get harmed! Don’t I at least get some kind of praise for that?”

Slug walked away from him shouting, “Blow it out your ass! Of course you don’t!”

* * *

“Of course you didn’t.”

You blinked at the woman sitting in front of you wore a warm, saddened smile, despite the obvious cold words she just said. You tugged on your blouse and suit jacket, feeling almost as if this wasn’t really happening. Although, you could feel the clothes tugging on you and you could hear the rain pelting against the building. Plus, you didn’t get the job, so this obviously isn’t a dream. You cleared your throat and stuttered, “I-I-I, um, what?”

The woman handed you back your, _actually, now that I’m looking at it, it does look pretty bare_ , resume and repeated, “Well, you didn’t get the position. I’m sorry. Now, if you’ll excuse me. There are other-”

The woman got up to leave, but you stopped her by shouting “wait”. You saw the woman’s smile dip, but she seemed to recover pretty quickly and was back to plastering on her face. You fidgeted a bit, feeling uneasy at her bounceback and started to feel your chest tighten. You shook your head to rid away any negative thoughts, despite knowing you probably look insane to the interviewer. You asked, “M-May I a-ask as to wh-why I didn’t g-get the position?”

“No. Now-”

“No!” You covered you mouth, feeling slightly bad at your crass behavior. The interviewer woman gave you a small glare and her smile completely dropped, making you regret stopping her this second time. Her smile came back, but this time it was clearly colder and sly. She asked, “Do you really wish to know why you didn’t get it?”

You nodded too enthusiastically despite what you were about to hear, but you figured it was best to know what you could improve. The lady answered, “Fine. You don’t have any customer service experience or any receptionist experience, you slouch when you sit which can make you seem unkempt or lazy, your eyes kept wandering away from mine, every minute or two your hands would be in your hair, you would take too long to answer any of my questions, and you failed to list any professional references.”

You wrapped your arms around yourself and rubbed your arms, feeling suddenly claustrophobic in the barely furnished office room. You felt tears pricking your eyes as you asked, “I-Is th-that all?”

“No. You’re stuttering also annoys me. ...Have a good night!”

You quickly got out of the seat and walked straight out into the building, despite the rain outside. You honestly needed the rain, it made you feel a little grounded and calm. You took out your phone and holding it underneath your jacket, and saw numerous of encouraging texts messages from Saacha and one that says:

**Saacha: Text me when you’re done! :3**

You honestly didn’t want to text her. You knew she would probably storm in the office and demand for a redo. You just pocketed your phone and started walking, completely drenched. Feeling a bit of a chill start nipping at your skin, you started running to someplace where you could at least be away from the rain. You ran past some diner and found an alleyway nearby it. Luckily, there was something covering the alley from the rain, so you quickly ran in.

You went up to a wall and slid down, feeling tired and cold. You felt tears start prickling your eyes again and you sniffled as you wiped them off. Feeling a little stupid at your decision to not call, you started to take out your phone, but someone shouting distracted you, “Hey! You okay?”

You quickly wiped your eyes again and stood up. A man was looking down at the alleyway with a flashlight in his hand. You stuttered, shivering a bit from the cold, “Y-Yeah! I-I’m fine.”

“You lost or something? My car’s not too far from here. Think that I can give you a lift?”

“N-No. I’m good.”

“You sure?” He asked once more, taking steps towards you. You started backing up and then you quickly turned to run away, but then you saw two other people on the other side of the alley. You started to back away from them, stupidly, but ended up bumping into the guy with the flashlight. Yelping, you fell to the ground and started backing towards the nearest wall, feeling for anything you can use as a weapon.

The man walked in front of you, crouched down in front of you, and grabbed your jaw, squeezing tightly. He asked, “Are you sure? Because we would be happy to assist.”

The other two men went behind him and leered down at you, making you feel panicked and closed in. As you were reaching for a weapon, you felt something sharp and jagged prick your fingers. Not really caring what it was, you quickly grabbed it when the man started feeling up your shirt and slashed him across his face. As the man cried out in pain and the other two stood in shock, you got up and started running. You were almost nearing the entrance about ready to just run inside the first building you see. Unfortunately, you were stopped when something hard hit you back and made you fall to the ground. You felt and smelled the breath of one of the men on your face and you screamed, “HELP! HELP! HE-”

Your mouth ended up getting covered by the guy that was lying on top of you. Someone was commanding something behind you, but you couldn’t hear nor did you care. You were squirming, trying to somehow get out of the man’s grip, but then you felt something sharp graze across your leg and the sound of fabric ripping. You stopped moving and just started sobbing, realizing that there was noth-

“Oh, now, that’s not how you pursue a lady. Maybe I can give you three gentlemen some pointers.”

* * *

White Hat sighed for the 40th time as he was staring at the spider crawl around in the glass. He propped his head up on his hand and said, “I feel the same way too. Trapped. Endlessly circling around, trying to find a way out.”

The spider hissed at him some more and even sprayed some acid at the glass. It just slid down the surface and started fizzing once it touched the desk. White heard someone growl, making him look up, and he saw Clem riding a holographic unicorn that had fireworks attached to its back and had wheels instead of hooves. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she rode around in a circle. She huffed, “I’ve been doing this for an hour and you barely even looked at me!”

White apologized, “I’m sorry, Clem, dear. I’m just not really feeling like myself today.”

She parallel parked her unicorn and locked it before walking over to White asking, “Are you still in a slump?”

He nodded almost like a child who got caught doing something wrong, like eating the pet hamster. Clem sat down in his lap again and started scratching at his cheeks, somewhat in thought. White Hat leaned his head on top of hers, purring and nuzzling into her cotton candy looking and smelling hair. She hummed, “Hmmm….maybe you need some type of side or pet project?”

White rose an eyebrow at her, even though she couldn’t see his face, and questioned back, “A pet project? Do you think I have time for that?”

She shrugged and answered innocently, “Well, you certainly do have enough time to complain about not doing anything.”

White Hat chuckled bitterly and muttered about her being right. He thought about what things he could possibly do that would be productive, but he couldn’t think of much. At least nothing that would draw public attention. ….Urgh! He can’t think straight. He picked up Clem off his lap after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then walked over to get his trench coat.

He turned to Clem and mentioned, “I’m going out for a walk. I’ll be back soon. Keep an eye on that spider.”

She gave a mock salute as he teleported outside.

When he was out, he grumbled as it started to rain. He knew he shouldn’t of had listened to that terrible news station. _Luckily, being an eldritch has its perks._ He snapped his fingers and the rain magically moved away from him, leaving him only slightly damped. He started walking in some random direction and just thought about all the things he could do.

A lot of them unfortunately went to something destructive like bombing a building or causing a riot of any kind. He snarled as he was going back to his basic, idiotic instincts. He already did that destruction thing with Black Hat _years_ ago. He’s not going to do that again.

He suddenly stopped his gait when he heard crying. Instantly, he ran towards the source, thinking someone was in trouble. When he finally came to an alleyway that was across the street, he found...you. You were shivering and crying from the rain. It made his heart hurt to see you so alone and in such helpless, tempting state. ...What? Wait. No.

He shook his head from the ridiculous thought and started walking towards you, but stopped when he saw a man coming towards you with a flashlight. He felt a little sick from seeing the man start approaching you, but he didn’t know why. He was clearly was just helping you so why-

He got shaken back into reality when he heard your heart pounding. He saw the man plus two other men, circling around you. Now, he actually felt sick for a real reason, but he still felt jealous. _What the hell!? Do I wish to be like those men circling her!? Ugh! How disgusting! I need to speak to Slug about-_

“HELP! HELP! HE-”

Right, right! He can worry about all that later.

He quickly teleported in front of the alleyway. You must’ve not noticed him standing front of you because you were crying awfully hard. _...No, don’t think about how she looks when crying, that’s not at all wh-_

“Oh, now, that’s not how you pursue a lady. Maybe I can give you three gentlemen some pointers.” With the way he’s been thinking, he’s actually starting to think that he’s not the best person to ask. Quite surprisingly, one of them held up their pocket knife to him and threatened, “Hey, just get outta here or you’re gonna be joining her too!”

Oh, he’s threatening him….how fun! White Hat just chuckled and took a step forward, making the man run at him with a knife. White just yawned as he effortlessly leaned out of the way of the jab and caught the man’s arm, quickly twisting it around. The man screamed out in pain as the bones in his arm audibly cracked and his tendons and ligaments popped. The man fell to the ground, crying out in pain and holding onto his mangled arm.

He turned to the other two men and asked, “Who’s next?”

One of the foolish men came running at him too, but he just grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him at the bricked wall next to him. There was a satisfying crunching sound as most likely both his nose and a portion of his skull cracked up impact.

He looked down at the man still lying on top of you and rose an eyebrow at him, daring for him to do something. This man must’ve been smarter than the other two because he instantly got up and ran in the opposite direction. Too bad he wasn’t smart enough to run sooner. White teleported in front of the runner and lifted him by the back of his shirt. The man wiggled around in his grip as the eldritch slowly lifted him up to his eye level. White spoke, “You know, since I’m already dreadfully bored from this fight, I’ll let you off with this.”

White reached up to his monocle and removed it.

* * *

You slowly got up as you felt for your glasses, slightly upset that they had landed in the rain with nothing for you to dry them. You felt your whole body start shaking as you tumbled to the ground as you realized what situation you were in. You could’ve been raped or killed or both. Holy fuck no no no no you could’ve just died you were-

Your thoughts got interrupted by someone murmuring. You shook off your glasses and put them on. You gasped as you saw a man with a completely twisted arm, lying curled up on the ground. You turned your head and saw another man with his face crushed in, blood streaming down his face, lying limp. These were the people that were gonna rape you, granted, but did they really deserve-

“AAAAH! NO! STOP IT!”

You heard another person screaming and you just hid behind a garbage can. The man continued to shout things like “NO! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!”, until you heard a thud of the the man being dropped on the ground. You saw the man run you past you, clawing at his face, making shallow bleeding cuts, and then run off down the sidewalk mumbling and screaming. What the hell just happened to him? Who save- What if they didn’t save you and just wanted you to yourself!? No, you didn’t want this! You didn’t want this!

You curled up on yourself and started hiccuping into your knees, feeling too exhausted to actually start crying. You jumped when you heard a soft thud right next to you. You expected to see a man or something inhuman, but you just saw your phone.

You weren’t able to really look at it as you felt someone grab your body and you teleported to some place.You would’ve started shouting, but you quickly recognized yours and Saacha’s apartment. You heard the shadow woman talking to you and fretting over you, even taking your suit jacket off, but you didn’t say anything. You looked down at your phone and saw that someone sent you a message.

**Unknown: I’m sorry for scaring you.**

* * *

White Hat teleported back into his office, feeling oddly winded for a being that didn’t really need oxygen. Clem was watching the spider intensely while Slug, who he guessed just wanted to keep Clem company, made fondue sitting in White’s chair, casually feeding the unicorn girl chocolate covered strawberries.

Slug first noticed White’s appearance and asked, “Whoa! Sir, are you okay?”

Clemencia’s head instantly shot up and she gave him a concerned stared. White looked at the two and then down at the angry spider. He started outright cackling, making the two employees share scared and worried looks. White quickly walked towards the spider, flipped it rightside up, and covered the top with the book. He handed the glass to Slug and asked, “Slug, can you make this into something that is less conspicuous? And...maybe add something just like it too, like a fly?”

The scientist gave him a long, confused stare, but took the jar and answered, “Um, I guess.”

He turned to Clem and ordered, “Clemencia, I want you to make me a bow tie and help pick jewels out for the spider and fly.”

The stars in her eyes twinkled and she whispered, “It’s my destiny.”

Slug playfully rolled his eyes at her and then asked White, “Sir, what is this all for?”

White looked down at his phone and felt another burst of energy when he saw your message.

**Y/N: Thank you so much for saving me.**

He turned to Slug and replied, “A pet project.”

* * *

_Present day..._

Sayua crossed her arms over chest and started processing the information given to her, while White sat back with his hand folded in his lap. The serpent woman looked up at him suspiciously and asked, “And you are sure nothing else happened after that?

White Hat pondered for a few seconds and then nodded, “Yes, I’m sure that’s it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and brought up, “You know, there vas nothing about falling for that girl. Are you not telling me something, Vhite Hat?”

He shrugged and gave her a warm smile, “Would I lie to you?”

* * *

Slug was rubbing your back, since you started shaking from having to relive those memories. He sighed and hesitantly asked, “You don’t have to answer right now, but are you sure nothing happened after that?”

You felt you gripping yourself as you took slow and even breaths. You answered, “W-Well, not e-exactly. Th-There was-”

You got cut off when you heard Slug’s door slam open, making you scream and hold your chest as if that would calm your heart. You looked over and saw Clem practically beaming at the door. You also noticed her usual braided blue hair was now a poofy mess, but judging by the fresh smell of strawberries, you figured she must’ve just showered. Clemencia looked over at Slug and then noticed you, her bright smile turning to a frown. Before she could leave, you shouted, “Wait!”

She turned around, a bit of hope actually causing her eyes to spark. You cleared your throat and asked, “Uh, S-Slug told me you-you were h-helping squirrels get b-back on their f-feet. ...M-May I help?”

You winced a bit, feeling like you kind of forced some weird type of apology. However, it didn’t seem to matter to Clem, as she picked you up into a crushing hug and twirled you out of the room. She finally put you down when you both were in the hall. You heard her talking about how she had given the squirrels names and taught them daredevil stunts, but you hardly listened as you were looking through your messages with White that was 6 months ago and stopped at the ones you were going to show Slug.

**Unknown: Um, my dear, I’m so sorry if I’m bothering you, but I, well, was thinking about giving you a job. Although, I’m starting to think that is not a good idea. I…I have been feeling strange recently. So strange that it’s starting to affect my work because I just can’t stop thinking and feeling it. Although, I don’t wish for it to stop. I just want to continue to feed it more and more because while it gnaws at my very being, I feel so happy when I finally give into the gnawing. It feels so good. ....That is why I am sending you this message. It’s more-or-less a warning. You don’t have to take this job if you don’t wish to and you may delete this number and never speak to me again. I don’t know what it is that I’m feeling, but I feel it disappear but also grow as I speak to you.**

**Y/N: Oh, well, don’t worry about it. I’m sure we can work on this feeling together. And, yeah, sure, I’ll take the job. I got nothing much else to do anyway, so *shrugs***

**Y/N: Hey, you there?**

**Y/N: You normally answer back pretty quickly it’s been 30 minutes.**

**Unknown: Oh, sorry. I was busy. Did you get that injection in the mail?**

**Y/N: Oh, this was from you! Yeah, I got it. What about it?**

**Unknown: Do you remember that receptionist woman you met about 2 months ago? That’s for her.**

**Y/N: Is this her medicine? How sweet of you! :)**

**Unknown: Oh, it’s not medicine.**

**Y/N: So ominous :P**

“Hey, Y/N! You alright?” Clem asked you, looking back at you with a concerned look. You sighed and said, “Y-Yeah...just r-regretting some s-stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO TIREEEEEEEDDDDDD!!!!!!!! I hope you liked the chapter because wow it's long...that's what she said. Guys, I'm so tired. Leave a comment if you want and a share saves my soul....whatever. Also, the Sir White Hat felt like a nobler version of Lord Black Hat...at least to me it does.
> 
> Rainbow ribcage t-shirt:  
> https://www.inkedshop.com/products/womens-rainbow-ribcage-v-neck-tee-by-goodie-two-sleeves-black


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that obsession runs in the family, get some backstory, and have some of your questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EXPOSITION EXPOSITION WRITE IT OUT A S A P! Also, arson, murder, abuse, and torture mentionings.
> 
> I got lazy again!!! Please ignore any spelling or grammatical errors, I swear I will fix them!

Clemencia kept giving you concerned looks over her shoulder as she made her way over to her room. She apologized for having to open the door only a small amount, just so the squirrels didn’t end up escaping. You squeezed your way through the door and was quite surprised to see that Clem’s room was the most normal one. It was still pretty grand, but nothing too overwhelming.

Her walls were, unsurprisingly a pastel blue while her floors were pastel pink, plush carpet. She had a metallic pink colored canopy bed that was designed to look like a carriage and had white, thin, translucent curtains hanging on the frame. She had a unicorn bean bag chair somewhat near the middle of her room. On the wall to the left of her bed was a white bookcase, an entertainment center with her small flat screen, and dresser drawers at the very bottom. She also had a desk near the back of her room with her laptop. You also saw lanterns hanging around her room and two skylight windows.

Oh right and you also noticed all the three squirrels scampering around her room. Clem kept pouncing at them to try and catch them, making it a pretty cute scene to witness. You see a squirrel run inside her closet and you felt like it only made sense for you to catch it. So, you quietly shuffled over to the double doors and slid them open. Saying that you were surprised, was the understatement of the year.

Inside her closet held...clothes. ...There was also a giant shrine dedicated to Demencia. It all included numerous posters, photos taken of her, cd albums that you swore was banned from every continent, a guitar that either looks similar or is hers, a Demencia cosplay outfit, and what looks like a restraining order signed by her. ….But, like, clothes though!

_ I guess White isn’t the only one with some kind of obsession,  _ You thought to yourself as you turned to Clem and asked, “H-Hey. Wh-What’s all th-this?”

Clemencia turned around, showing that she was holding a squirrel in her hands and hanging by the scruff in her teeth. She looked around her closet before taking the squirrels to a giant princess castle and placing them in there. She answered, “I got this answer on lock! It’s clothes!”

You blinked at her before shaking your head and correcting, “No. I-I mean all th-the s-stuff hanging on th-th walls.”

She tilted her head to an almost complete 90 degree angle and exclaimed, “Oh! All that!? That’s just a few stuff I collected!”

You just chuckled nervously at her nonchalant behavior, feeling as if she was possibly joking, hopefully. “S-So, I’m g-guessing you r-really like her.”

You heard Clem say “mmhmm” before you suddenly saw sharpened coming straight at you. You let out a small shriek as you ducked down and heard the weapons of mass cuteness get embedded into the wall. You slowly raised up, seeing the Demencia poster now has wands defacing it.  _ Okay, so she has some kind of kismesis type of obsession….that doesn’t make it anywhere near better.  _ You were about to just start slowly backing away when you realized the squirrel came running back out. Oh, right, you were looking for that stupid rodent.

The squirrel quickly ran back inside the castle cage, making you wonder why it didn’t just do that in the first place, and Clem closed the door shut. You turned back around to close Clem’s closet and started, “So, uh, I-I really want t-to apologize f-for making you u-upset.”

You turned back around and just saw her lying on her back, watching the squirrels play around with a content smile. Even though she didn’t answer back, you could tell that she was just happy to have you around. So, you sat down beside her and decided to watch them with her. As you were watching, you asked, “Wh-What made Slug w-want to test o-on animals a-anyway? I thought th-that was i-illegal.”

Clemencia sat back up and answered, “Oh, well, it somewhat is, depending on what it’s for and how much of the testing is going to harm the creatures. Besides, we have a permit anyway, so it doesn’t matter. Plus, the last time Slug tested on a human they had to stay in a bubble for a while.”

You winced a bit and questioned further, “Wh-Why? Wh-What did Slug g-give them that m-made them s-sick or c-contagious?”

Clem let out a loud giggle and corrected, “No, no. It wasn’t meant to make the person sick. It was actually a serum that was created to make healing time much quicker, due to a binding agent that used in gelatin. Although, he also had to use sugar to get it to its full affect, which unfortunately meant the kid had to stay indoors for a while until the effects were diluted, since whenever sugar comes in contact with an impurity it crystallizes.”

You started, “So, th-that means-”

“That means the kid’s blood would’ve completely crystallized if he had gotten the smallest cut. Yeah, it kind of sucks, but at least Slug can do experiments all over again,” Clemencia quickly bounced back, making you realize that everyone in this house is pretty morally gray, especially since she seemed more concerned about Slug than the child. You just assumed the kid was okay and didn’t press any further. 

After a while, you started to think back to that Neil guy and wondered what exactly happened with him. You looked over at Clem, seeing that she was feeding the squirrels hazelnuts, and began hesitantly, “I-I know I’ve b-been, uh, bombarding you w-with questions, but I-I have one more th-thing to ask.”

Clem glanced up at you with a wide smile, showing that she was ready and willing to answer your question. You took a deep breath and asked, “What w-was wrong w-with that N-Neil guy? Please, t-tell me. You a-already told m-me that I c-can’t tell Wh-White Hat, so just...p-please.”

You watched her curl up slightly on herself and you were about to tell her to forget it, but then she started, “Well, I don’t know too much when it comes to extreme detail, but I’ll tell you. You can’t tell White though! The last time I tried to ask him he got kind of mad at me, but he cuddled up with me afterwards, so it wasn’t too bad.”

You wanted to tell Clem that just because someone apologizes after hurting you doesn’t erase what they’ve done, but she seemed too happy thinking about that thought, so you just nodded to her. 

She hopped up next to you on the bed and told you, “Well….from what I remember, Neil used to be this hero called Arrow Storm and he was mostly known in the city that he was born in, so don’t be shocked that you haven’t heard of him. Anyway, like I said, Neil used to patrol around the hometown he lived in just doing small heroic acts like stopping bank robberies or muggings stuff like that. He would mostly do all that just so that he can go back to see his family. He had a wife and two kids. Then, all the sudden crime started rising in the area. It started out small just some random shootings or grand theft auto or small fires, nothing too startling...at least not to White.”

You felt a small spark of anger in you rise at thinking of what White could have possibly done, but you just let her keep going, “I remember he would keep coming back to the office, even sometimes when he was in the middle of dealing with clients. He kept demanding that White should bring more heroes where he was at or something along those lines. White would always refuse him, saying that it just wasn’t worth pulling the heroes that we have just for a small fire, since we have Black Hat to deal with. Heh. His wife actually ended up coming in talking about how White’s being stupid and putting people’s lives at risk, thinking that White could spare one or two heroes. He still refused her, even when his children were talking about how scared they were. Eventually, they all stopped coming back. ...Now, this is the part where I’m not too sure what’s true, so I’m just going to say the one I hear often. Is that alright?”

You nodded to Clem and leaned in closer, feeling like she may wish to whisper. Plus, you felt like if what she was about to say was the most “popular” rumor, than it must be the one closest to the truth. The unicorn girl took a deep breath and continued, “Apparently, the crime in that city skyrocketed to mass murders, rape, and even multiple kidnappings. Arrow Storm had a hard time keeping up with all the crimes to the point where people started calling him a hack or a fake. Neil, on the other hand, just wanted to keep his family safe. I think people were talking about him moving, but I don’t know. I guess it didn’t really matter because one day he came back to his house...completely burned down. His wife and kids were found completely almost unrecognisable, really charred up, and it seemed like someone had tied them down.”

Clem stopped to look at you and saw that you were taking small shuddering breaths, but you just nodded at her to continue. She reassured you that she was almost at the end and went on, “I think people were talking about seeing sightings of more criminals being beaten down, but it was to more gruesome states. There were reports of criminals who had their tips of their fingers removed, some had parts of their skin carved into, and others were just left badly beaten to where they were almost dead.”

“Although, the straw that broke the camel’s back was when a teenager was found getting his legs and hands broken by a hammer. People said that they kid hear the kid’s screaming from blocks away. ...Big shock, it was Neil who was torturing him because that kid was the one who killed his family. Neil confessed to doing all those crimes, but White had stopped him from getting any charge put against him. However, White Hat had also blacklisted him in all states, making it nearly impossible for him to really get a living. When Neil tried to wonder why he was doing this to him, White just simply said-”

“You made your choice when you became a criminal, now you must live like one.” The two of you jumped when you both heard White’s voice came from behind you. You almost ended up falling off the bed, if it wasn’t for White’s tentacles wrapping around you. You saw Clem laying her head on his lap, giving muffled apologizes to him as if he was some god that could smite her….well….technically, he could, but still.

You watched White bring Clem up to his lap and give her a kiss on the head comforting her, “It’s perfectly alright, Clemencia. I guess she would’ve figured it out anyway.”

Clem sniffled a bit and buried her face into his chest. You didn’t know that those two had a relationship….when did that happen? Why didn’t you know about it? Was he in a relationship with Slug too? Why are you caring when you don’t really even want to be in a relationship with him??

“So, my dear, I know you must have many questions, however, I don’t wish to answer anything centered around what you just got told. Anything else and I’m willing to partake.” You got taken out of your thoughts when you heard White start speaking again. You narrowed your eyes at him and asked suspiciously, “Y-You’re not going t-to evade a-anything I ask, a-are you?”

White raised up his right hand and said, “I swear by the Almighty Clemencia that I will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.”

You heard Clemencia giggle and mention that he probably said that wrong, but thanked him anyway. You gave a soft laugh at her and started off, “A-Alright…..um….how t-tall are y-you?”

Clem took her face out of White’s chest to blink along with White in tandem. You felt a small embarrassing blush spread across your face as you tried to reason, “L-L-Look, I n-never said th-they would a-all be thought p-provoking q-questions, a-alright!”

You heard the two start chuckling at you, which just made you bury your face into your knees. The next thing you heard was White snapping his fingers and then you saw Slug appear next to him, holding a screwdriver. The scientist sighed and mumbled, “Well, it was a good thing I wasn’t holding any chemicals.” 

He put the tool down and then turned to White asking, “What do you want, bird boi?”

White just smiled innocently at him, which Slug returned with a stare that says “I don’t trust like that”, and explained, “Well, I figured having two witnesses are better than one. I’m going to answer any questions Y/N gives me.”

Slug chuckled at him, sounding a bit disbelieving, and then laid back against him, scratching at his feathers. White Hat purred down at the scientist and then looked to you replying, “Well, if you really want to know, with the hat I am six foot seven, but without I am six foot four. I guess you could say that I was the runt of the litter.”

_ Wait. Six foot four is considered you being a runt, but then... _ You asked aloud, “Wh-What would be c-considered th-the….non-runt?”

White Hat chuckled and answered vaguely, “Depends on how tall your mortal mind can comprehend.”

Slug gave him a small smack on the cheek, making Clemencia chuckle, and scolded, “Stop being weird.”

You figured  _ your _ mind possibly wouldn’t be able to understand, so you pressed on forward, “H-Have you a-always known th-that you wanted t-to be a h-hero?”

There was a brief moment of silence, excluding White’s soft purring, where he was thinking for a bit. Finally, the eldritch admitted, “No, I didn’t. I actually used to conquer galaxies alongside Black Hat, but I decided that wasn’t really meant for me. It never felt right...I wish I can give a more detailed answer, but I just can’t.”

You looked at Clem and Slug to see their reactions, but they were just looking up at White with very understanding expressions.  _ Is he not telling the whole truth like he promised? Maybe I should push the question on farther.  _ You went on, “Wh-Why not? W-Was he t-too embarrassed t-to be seen with a-a runt or s-something?”

You meant for that to be a joke, but you saw White clench his hands into fists multiple times and saw his two employees give him saddened stares. White sighed, “He...wasn’t in the slightest. If there was anything eldritches cared about more other than pride and consuming, it was perfection and they made sure to constantly remind me that I was far from that. ...I would rather not continue on with this, if you don’t mind.”

You really shouldn’t feel bad for him, but you found yourself feeling a small ache in your chest. It might just explain why he doesn’t want corrupted heroes working for him, but still. You continued on, “D-Do other h-heroes know wh-what you’re doing?”

White Hat immediately nodded to you and explained, “They do and not too many of them care, considering Black Hat does the same with his minions. As long as I don’t cause any harm to innocent, then they are perfectly fine.”

“A-Are there those th-that a-aren’t fine w-with it?”

“Yes.” White simply responded, giving you a dead serious stare, which made you leave the topic entirely. You felt like that was something you could probably figure out more on your own...whenever you get the nerves to do so, of course.

The two of you went on like this for a while, bouncing back and forth between questions. Some of them were typical run-of-the-mill questions like “Do you think that flavor of gum you liked was going to come back in style?” to more serious questions like “When did you decide to make your own business?” Apparently, it was around the time when Black Hat first made his, which makes sense, but he also did it just to annoy the darker being. You also ended up learning Sayua was going to be staying a bit longer, due to her flight being cancelled. So, you thought it was nice he was opening up his home to her.

The questioning went on until late in the afternoon. When Clemencia started sleeping in his lap and Slug left to get back to work, you both decided that was enough for one day. The two of you slowly and quietly left out the room, making sure to turn off her lights.

When you both were out in the hallway, you noticed that you still hadn’t showered and said that you were going to go attend to that issue. White Hat nodded to you, saying that he still had some work to attend to. However, you stopped him when you mentioned, “A-Actually, I st-still have one m-more question. ….Why did you choose me?”

White Hat smiled warmly at you, but you felt slightly uneasy by it. Something about it just seemed more predatory than warm. It also didn’t help when he responded with, “Now that is an interesting question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it came so late! I just didn't think about it til the last minute!! Forgive me!! Tell me in the comments how much you're clearly mad, even share this with rage!
> 
> Also, here's a song list for each character because everyone cares about that RIGHT!?!?:
> 
> White Hat:  
> Super Psycho Love -Simon Curtis  
> Sadness Runs Through Him- The Hoosiers  
> The Wolf- Siames  
> Wolf in Sheep's Clothing- Set it Off
> 
> Dr. Slug:  
> Lollipop- Sophie Green (lol)  
> Candyman- Christina Aguilera (lol)  
> Hey Brother- Avicii  
> Dead Hearts- Stars
> 
> Clemencia:  
> Die Young- Kesha  
> Despacito- Luis Fonsi  
> Oh No!- Marina and the Diamonds  
> Dollhouse- Melanie Martinez
> 
> "You":  
> Echo- JubyPhonic Cover  
> Exorcism- Lollia  
> Sarcasm- Get Scared  
> It Took Me By Surprise- Maria Mena


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with Hatbot and Cross-Boa again, White Hat and You have more of a chat, and Saacha gets her phone taken away. Hope you like surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SHOOK ENDING!
> 
> CHECK OUT THIS NEW FAN ART MADE BY AN AMAZING PERSON AND VIEWERS LIKE YOU: https://sztefa001.tumblr.com/post/173170075088/white-hat-from-asksimbaandkovus-fanfic

You roamed around the halls for hours trying to find your way back to White’s room, but of course you just found yourself wandering throughout the maze that the halls of the manor. You were almost starting to feel stupid for running away after he had said that you. Almost. You still could hear him laughing as you ran down the halls too, but that’s something that you can think about later. You still needed to find your way back.

As you were rounding another corner, you saw Hatbot rolling down the hall, holding two suitcases in each hand and one on his head. You were about to shout for the little bot, but you didn’t want to scare him or anything. So, you ran up to him and asked, “H-Hey! Do you n-need a h-hand?”

The bot turned his head 180 degrees and cheered, “Oh goodness! Mi- I-I mean Y/N! What are you doing here? Have you come to help snek lady!?”

You giggled at him calling Sayua a “snek” rather than a snake, making you wonder if Dr. Slug somehow programmed memes into the little bot. You nodded to the little guy and he made an adorable squeaking sound before wheeling off. Even though you realized he didn’t really give you anything to carry, you still ran off after him, especially when you remembered that she had talked with White Hat before you had left the office.

You quickly caught up with him, after you had rounded a couple of corners, and had stopped outside of a door, panting to catch your breath. After Hatbot had knocked on the door, he apologized with a sincere remorseful expression, “I’m so sorry for going too fast, Y/N. I thought you would be able to catch up with me. I’ll go slower next, I promise!”

You couldn’t really speak, since you were still to winded, so you just nodded to the little bot. The door opened and you saw Sayua out of her hero gear; instead, she was wearing a black flora criss-cross tank top. “Pretty t-top.” you mumbled out your compliment, which earned you a chuckle from the Russian serpent woman. She replied, “Thank you! It’s very easy to look nice vhen you don’t have a lot vork vith.”

You started tripping over your words to apologize to her for being so discourteous, but she just waved it off like it was nothing. You still whispered your apology to her before shuffling inside her room. For once, the room didn’t look grand. It looked like what you would find at a hotel. There was a blue king sized tufted sleigh bed, two white armoire mirror wardrobes on each side of the bed, a white and gold dressing table parallel to the bed, and a curtained bay window with a white seat and some cushions with White Hat’s logo embroidered on it.

Okay, it would be a very _expensive_ hotel room, but still. Hatbot placed the suitcases, tipped his homburg hat to Sayua, and then turned to you saying, “Alright! Imma go grab the rest of snek lady’s luggage, while you keep her company, okay?”

You nodded to the robot as he smiled up at you and then turned to Sayua, telling her, “I’ll be back lickety split!”

Hatbot rolled swiftly out of the room, shouting “choo choo” as he was going down the hallway. You heard the serpent woman chuckle and turned your head to see her shaking her head in amusement. “That little bot is too innocent to be in a place like this,” she turned her head towards you, continuing, “and so are you.”

You tensed up a bit, already regretting with staying in here with her, but you had to figure out what the two talked about. Trying to appear nonchalant, you asked, “S-So, uh, is there a-anything y-you’d like me t-to do? I-I could put your-your stuff a-away?”

She waved you off again and informed, “I’m only staying here for a few days. There’s no real reason to really unpack. Also, if you’re vondering, I’ve alvays had planned to stay here. I alvays do on my visit, but that’s just because it’d be exhausting sitting through another long flight just to get back on another.” 

The Russian serpent emphasized her point by stretching, possibly, sore muscles, making you wince at the bones cracking and wonder why you didn’t mind yours popping. After she was done she went on, “Plus, I just vant to make sure Vhite Hat isn’t doing something...stupid. He’s a very emotionally driven man, so, you can imagine vhat may happen if that spirals out of control.”

She slithered over to her suitcases and starts taking out her weapons, making you take a step back in fear. Sayua looked back at you over her shoulder and then quickly put them weapon back, turning around with her hands up. She apologized, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you afraid, galaktika. I vas just removing veapons for easy access, it’s nothing you did.”

You slightly untensed, but still stayed back away from her. She turned back around to get her tools and started taking them over to an armoire. You rubbed your arm awkwardly, wondering if she was really going to tell you anything or not. ...She seemed like the type of person that just wants to keep the peace, so, you might get more than you think. You cleared your throat, making her turn back to you, and you asked, “Um...C-Can you t-tell me what y-you and Wh-White H-Hat were talking a-about? You-You don’t have t-to tell m-me all the d-details, but I-I feel like I have th-the right to know.”

Sayua looked at you sympathetically and sighed, “I vish I could tell you, but I don’t think that vould be a good idea, considering how Vhite Hat is. I’ll just tell you that von’t have to vorry vhen I’m here.”

“A-And when you’re n-not?”

“I’ll alvays be here, galaktika.”

You were about to say something else, but then Hatbot came wheeling in shouting, “I have brought all the bags!”

* * *

You eventually got done with Sayua and Hatbot started to escort you back to White Hat’s room, making you feel a tad upset that you didn’t get any answers. When you got to the room and opened it to see that no one was there, you turned and asked the tiny robot, “H-Hey, I’m going t-to take a-a quick sh-shower. Do you m-mind taking me to s-see Wh-White Hat?”

Hatbot tilted his head in confusion and asked, “Really? Why do you want to see him?”

You thought about what you would say for a second and just simply answered, “I-I just really  _ n-need _ to see h-him. I-It’s important.”

Hatbot still looked confused, but nodded and gave you mocked salute, which made you laugh a bit. You went back into the room, closing the door, and grabbed some pajamas to change into. A white shirt with an avocado chopped in half with the pit looking like a heart, with words over it saying “I Avo Crush On You”. Plus, some pink pajama shorts with a bunch avocados on it. As you stepped into the bathroom, you started to feel slightly determined.

You were going to get some answers.

* * *

White Hat just got done with another customer and said goodbye to them on their way out of his office. He was just about to pack up for the rest of the day and go hunting for you, but then he heard Hatbot’s excitable “weeeeeeeee” as he was rolling up to his door. The robot then abruptly stopped and then knocked politely on the door, and White could easily imagine the tiny bot rocking back and forth on his wheel patiently. He just let out small chuckle and commanded, “You may enter.”

The door opened up and Hatbot continued his “weeeee” as he zoomed inside and announced, “Y/N wanted to see you, Master! I think she was feeling a bit lonely and needed a friend...but-”

The small robot slowly wheeled up to him and then gestured for the eldritch to get to his level. White Hat got down on one knee and leaned in closely to the little guy as he whispered, “Miss seems a little nervous, so don’t do any of your pranks, okay?”

He really doubted his little nebula was afraid of him that badly. He’s hardly done anything that bad to you, right? ...Well, maybe taking you out of nowhere when you was visiting the school and making you watch that crash was a  _ teensy _ bit overboard. But, what else was he supposed to do!? He had to show you what would happen if you had left, even if it was more-or-less an empty threat when it came to you...but still. He still wanted you here, with him, to have and to hold and to need. ...Maybe he should change up his methods a bit, considering the ones he had been using are slightly unorthodox and caused you to apparently not trust him. 

He nodded at Hatbot and stood back up, making the robot squeal with glee, as he wheeled back to the door shouting, “Come in! Come in, come in!”

You ended up slowly walking inside the office with your head hanging down and hugging your chest. It made White Hat twitch in nervousness seeing you so worried and frightened around him, and yet he also felt slightly invigorated by it. ...Is he reverting back to primal instincts once again? Maybe he does need to change something. 

He waved off Hatbot to leave, making the little bot tip his homburg to you and then roll out of the room. White Hat noticed that you were still on edge and offered, “Why don’t you have a seat? I imagine you here for-”

“Wh-Why do you-you want m-me?”

White Hat remembered you asked him that when you both left out of Clem’s bedroom, which even now caused him to tense up. He was about to give you the same answer, but then you looked rather serious this time, like you weren’t going to take any vague responses. He sighed, “You won’t like what you hear.”

You hesitantly grabbed the seat sitting in front of the desk and slowly sat down. You really weren’t going to just let things be….god, he really wanted you, especially when you showed the slightest bit of defiance. Hmm. Odd. He never really cared for that too much, excluding his scientist. He’ll have to add that to the pile "to want you." He sat down and told you, “Well, I guess you mostly just want to know why I chose you over anyone else, and possibly even why I’m making you work this job.”

Your hands tightened in your lap, but you still nodded. He really hated seeing you like this, it made you more inclined to leave him, but at the same time you looked so  **delicious** looking so terrified. It’s like an antelope in a lion’s den. ...What a dilemma he was in. 

White Hat leaned back in his chair and explained, “I’ll give you the shortened version, I suppose. I want to break you-”

You immediately started to scramble out of your seat before he shouted, “But! I don’t want you completely broken and worthless. I want to keep building you and breaking you down, until there’s absolutely no more pieces left to be seen by the naked eye. I want use those miniscule pieces to recreate you. Recreate you into a more confident and self-assured you. I want to make you unstoppable, my love, but in order to do that, I need to get rid of what makes you...you. Even if that means making you possibly forget yourself entirely or lead you down into insanity. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. ….You’re also absolutely adorable when you’re scared.”

White inwardly tensed up, waiting for your reaction. You just blinked at him a couple times before clarifying, “S-So, you w-want me...because you-you th-think you can h-help me, b-basically?”

He gave you a sharp nod before you continued, “B-But you c-can d-do that b-by just sp-speaking to m-me on th-the phone.”

White mulled that over for a second before denying, “No, I want you here with me.”

“W-Well, then, j-just let m-me not do th-the job and-”

“No, if you want to work here, then you need a job.”

“What if I-I don’t  _ w-want _ the j-job!?”

“That sucks.”

“P-Please?”

“No.”

“Please!?”

“No.”

“Pretty p-please with piles of-of whip cream, ch-chocolate chips, a-aftershave, and a b-barrel of hairy ch-chimpanzees on t-top!?”

“What?”

“C-Clem told m-me to s-say it.”

“Ah….”

The two of you stared at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter and giggles, making you both wonder what you even were laughing about. White Hat clutched his sides, practically cackling, as he watched hold onto your stomach, giving your own quiet little laughs. It made him want you even more. You both eventually ended up calming down with White asking, “So, are you going to run in fear now?”

You finished up your bout of laughter and sighed, “No...w-well, not y-yet. Maybe. I-I’m honestly t-too tuckered out f-from being s-scared all the t-time. I-I promise to y-yell at you in-in the m-morning.”

White chuckled at your rationality, but he still felt waves of mistrust come off of you. ...What must he do to make you trust him? He looked around his office for something, but then looked down at his brooch, getting an idea. He took the fly off of the spider, making the spider start hissing before he tapped its jewel to calm it. Handing the fly to you, he told you, “Tell Clemencia to give you a chain or a band and wear this around your neck or wrist. It’s so I can see wherever you go and whoever you meet. Plus, it’s to give you more sense of freedom within this household. So, that way you don’t feel like this is a prison. It’s just your home.”

You raised an eyebrow at him, clearly thinking that he was lying, but you still took the fly anyway. You giggled as the fly nuzzled into your hand and then went inactive. You looked as if you were about to speak, but then your phone started going off. He sighed, but allowed you to take it, making him silently hope the person who called you gets hit by a truck.

* * *

“H-Hello?”

“Hey, Y/N!”

“Oh, Saacha, wh-what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing, just calling to see if you were doing okay!”

“Yeah, I-I’m doing f-fine. Wh-White Hat is taking c-care of m-me.”

Saacha looked around her classroom to see if anyone was listening and started whispering, “I still can’t believe that you are working with Dean White Hat. I mean I still think its weird that he kind of picked you, no offense, but you’d think that he would pick someone with powers, you know? ...Sorry that was rude, wasn’t it?”

“N-No! It w-wasn’t! I-I...I a-actually think I m-may have fin-”

You weren’t able to finish because Saacha’s phone got snatched out of her hand. Her teacher scolded, “For the last time Miss Baxter, no cell phones in class!”

She desperately tried reaching out for her phone trying to explain about how it’s important that she gets her phone back. “Well, if it was that important, you wouldn’t have been using it! You’ll get it back after class.”

The teacher limped away from her, using his cane, to go back to his desk. Saacha groaned and slouched back in her chair, crossing her arms. A student behind her patted her shoulder comfortingly, which she just “grinned” back in return. She looked back at her teacher and sighed, “Whatever, Mr. Denver.”

The students around her chuckled and the teacher turned around as quickly as he could, correcting, “For the last time, Miss Baxter, it’s not Denver! It’s Daniel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, listen up you....delightful people! Before any of you start telling me "but Daniel died," I will tell you that Daniel was never killed off. White Hat said that he would heal him up at the end for being "cooperative," so go...cut your ethernet cables, but leave a comment first and then do that...also share, also do that.
> 
> BY THE WAY I HAVE A NEW STORY, IF YOU'RE INTERESTED AND YOU LIKE MY WRITING CHECK IT OUT: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371575/chapters/33179133
> 
> Sayua's Tank Top: https://chicboutiqueandgiftemporium.com/collections/tank-tops/products/floral-criss-cross-tank-top-bk  
> Pajamas: https://www.amazon.com/DIDK-Womens-Cartoon-Shorts-Pajama/dp/B076Q59X53/ref=sr_1_6?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1524425351&sr=1-6&nodeID=1040660&psd=1&keywords=coffee+pajamas  
> Dressing table:http://www.teaktreefurniture.com/product/dressing-table/


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally change the "Unknown" contact to something more appropriate, you meet a new devilish client, and Saacha has her own mission to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!!! I didn't mean to make you all wait this long! Story updates may be slow because I got a new job and it's just been the first thing on my mind! I'm sorry! I hope this chapter will make you all forgive me!
> 
> TW: I'm a bad author!!! ...Slight suggestive content...if you squint.

You had abruptly stopped what you were saying when you heard a person shouting on the phone. At first, you thought it was just some rude teacher, but then you heard the name and it made you feel slightly cold. He didn’t really say Daniel, did he? That was the man that you poisoned....why do you feel so suddenly sick? _If he’s up and moving around, then that means he’s okay, right?_ You wanted to believe that, but something told you there was a little bit more wrong with it.

You looked down at the phone and saw that you had gotten disconnected. Whenever Saacha gets her phone back, you were going to ask who exactly this “Daniel” was. _It may not even be who you’re thinking about. Yeah, it’s not like Daniel isn’t a common name, so who knows...well, other than-_ Your thoughts were quickly cut off when you felt a tendril wrap around your midsection and then brought you over White’s desk then into his lap.

He wrapped his around you and lightly stroked your sides, purring. A part of you wanted to smack or punch him to escape, but then another part of you was just tired and wanted to relax. ...You mentally flipped a coin lazily and decided to endure this just this once, even decided to ignore that he was nipping at your neck. He must’ve noticed you weren’t enjoying in the slightest- or at least you told yourself you weren’t -and he quickly stopped, then placed his head on your shoulder.

You were aimlessly scrolling through your phone, just trying to pretend to be busy, but then White asked out of the blue, “What do you have me labeled as on your phone?”

Was that really necessary or his business? No, but you really didn’t feel like arguing with him. So, you answered, “Uh, I th-think just u-unknown. Wh-Why?”

He tsked at you like he was about to scold some child and questioned, “Why haven’t you changed it?”

You didn’t really have an answer as to why you haven’t changed it yet; so, you made up some bs because your whole life is full of bs. “Well...I-I feel like I-I still don’t r-really know you-you yet, so, it o-only seems fitting t-to keep you as an u-unknown.” You picked to say that as you waited to see how he would react to it. You heard him hum for a few seconds before the arms around you slightly tightened and he chuckled next to your ear, “What beautiful lies you weave, my heart, but I think we both know that you have no idea as to why you haven’t done anything. Come now, change it!”

It didn’t really make sense to you as to why he was so desperate for you to do this, however, you still silently agreed it was somewhat rude to keep him as “Unknown.” So, you pulled up your contacts on your phone and tapped on the “Unknown” name and then quickly changed it “White Hat.” You heard White Hat sigh blissfully as soon as you typed it in...which made you go back into the contact’s settings and change the name again to “White Trash.”

You heard him make a mix between a growl and a whine, then he muttered into the nape of your neck, “Well, that’s just rude.”

You started giggling at his petty comment, but then stopped for a second just to yawn. White Hat made an “awwww” noise before he snapped his fingers and the two of you ended up back in his bedroom. He took you gently off of his lap, tucked you in bed, and kissed your forehead, saying, “Get some sleep. I still have to get some paperwork done in my office.”

You were about to say you weren’t all that tired, but then you figured there was no real point in saying that to him, considering you’re not a couple and he’s not your dad. So, you just nodded to him as you quickly fell asleep, trying not to notice him giving you extra kisses as you drift off.

* * *

You were having an odd dream about a little girl wandering aimlessly through a forest, but then was suddenly being chased by some unknown being. Anytime the girl looked behind her, all she saw was some featureless creature and many inscrutable eyes staring all around her. Before the creature could catch up to her, then next thing she knew, the little girl was falling down a cliff that she had not seen. It seemed like she would never stop falling down in the suffocatingly, darkening abyss until suddenly-

**CRASH!**

You woke up with a start and had you hand on your chest, breathing very heavily. Looking down, you saw White Hat was lying down on top of your legs, looking very dusty and had small cuts that bled pure white blood. He lifted his body up, grunting and gave you a lazy smile, chirping, “Good morning, my love! Lovely day, isn’t it?”

Before you could ask what the hell is going on, you heard a low, deep growling sound that shook the chandelier on the ceiling and even caused the lights to dim. You looked to where the sound was coming from and were slightly surprised to see a large hole in the wall. That would explain why White was covered in dust and was lying on your legs, but who could’ve-

You weren’t able to finish that thought as you felt small tremors, and then saw a demonic snarling beast that was poking its way through the hole in the wall. The 9 or 10 foot grey and horned demon had burning embers coming through it's spiked back along with large bat wings. It had a large gaping maw in its stomach that had tendrils sticking out of the sharp, jagged teeth. It had no mouth or nose on its face, but it did have literal fiery eyes. The demon looked down and growled at White before the black tendrils from its stomach latched onto him. The eldritch laughed as the tendrils grabbed him and assured, “Don’t worry! I have it all under control!”

The being dragged White Hat towards its stomach maw that slowly opened, revealing a myriad of organs and flesh along the "walls" of the mouth with an eye right in the center of it all. You just stared frozen where you sat while your hands gripped the blankets, somewhat shaking. You saw White conjure up some blue magic on his hand and in a quick second an ice beam shot out that quickly turned into an icicle. The being couldn’t close the mouth quickly enough and the icicle got impaled through the eye, making the mouth shut tight, allowing the eye to heal.

The beast staggered backwards, shaking its head as if that was the part that got hamed. White stood up slowly and dusted himself off, asking, “So, are you ready to talk now or…?”

The fire in the demon’s eyes grew as popping flesh tearing sound rang throughout the bedroom, as a hidden lipless, sharp toothed maw appeared on the being’s face. The being screeched loudly before raising a clawed hand up and smashing it down on top of White. You screamed, “White!”

This caught the beast’s attention as it looked over at you and tilted its head. The demon started to reach out for you, making you back away in your bed, but then the hand that was squashing White slowly lifts up, as the eldritch climbed out of the depression. ...You know, like a hole in the ground not the mental condition. Yeah, no, he still had that. Anyway, he ended wrapping his tendrils around the large demon and threw it out of the window, causing the glass to shatter and the demon screeching as it flew through the air.

You immediately got out of bed, running over to the balcony and being mindful of all the broken glass, and looked over the edge. The demonic beast was lying on ground, grunting in pain. You saw White teleport near you and he shouted, “Have you had enough or are you going to keep whining!?”

The demon narrowed its eyes at White before teleporting via shadows over to them. The shadows spinned around one another before they turned into a dark-skinned man. He had black hair that was styled to look like horns, dark brown eyes; and very sharp canines. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue and silver tapestry victorian vest, black slacks, and  black and silver dress shoes. You tilted your head in confusion as the man bowed and introduced, “Mademoiselle, enchanté. I am Lucius. What is your name, heavenly child?”

Before you could answer, White pulled you close to him and he answered, “Her name is Y/N and she is taken. So, don’t touch her incubus!”

You were about to argue that you weren’t his, but then you heard that he was an incubus and you stepped further back behind White. You really didn’t know demons could be heroes, excluding White. Although, you weren’t really sure White was much of a hero anyway. Lucius just laughed and joked, “Oh, don’t worry, baby. I don’t bite... _much._ Although, I will say that I am a lot better than that fossil your with.”

“Don’t touch her, Lucius! That’s a warning!”

“Oh, White Hat, you can quip it out, but can’t take it.”

“Neither could that wife of yours. Always so ‘snappy’.”

You heard Lucius lowly growl and he glared at the eldritch, eyes starting their fiery glow, until the incubus smiled again. He just shrugged and chuckled, “Alright. I think that’s enough foreplay between us, don’t you think, White? After all, I just need to get what I want and then we’ll both be happy, even though it’s so much fun playing with you. I always adored how you bit me all these years!”

White Hat just snarled at him, tightening his grip on you. He shouted, “Hatbot!”

The little bot came rolling in as quickly as he can, hopping over the shards of glass for some odd reason, and answered, “Yes, Master?”

He pushed you slightly forward, eyes still on Lucius, and ordered, “Take Y/N to Slug. She needs to get poison darts from him.”

Hatbot nodded to him gently guided you away from the conflict, as if even he knew not to get in-between theses two. You looked behind you, watching the two stare at each other before teleporting away.

* * *

Hatbot ended up taking you to Slug’s bedroom where you heard him let out a loud groan. You silently walked into his room and saw him speaking into his phone with a microscope in front of him, recording, “Experiment 599: Another failure. When DNA was tested with other chemicals, it shriveled and died. Try again next time. ….Also, be ready to test noose strength.”

“Wh-What!?” You ended up shouting, causing Slug to almost drop his equipment and put a hand to his chest. He sighed in relief when he saw you and asked, “Oh, it just you. What can I do for you?”

You blinked at him and questioned, looking at him seriously, “W-Were you serious a-about the noose th-thing?”

It was his turn to blink at you and the he just started laughing a bit before waving it off. He answered, “No, no, no. ...No? ….I don’t fucking know. Like, I know I’m not gonna hang myself, you can count on that, but just geez.”

You walked over to him and saw a written logs with a bunch of equations, dates, and findings recorded. There was also a doodle of a sandwich in the corner with the words “I’m hungry” written underneath it. You tried not to giggle as you continue questioning, “So, what’s a-all this f-for?”

He sighed, “Well, I’m trying to create life, but as you can see and what you heard, it’s not going very well. I even had one that I was so close to doing it, but as soon as it had a body, it melted and burst into flames. ...It still somehow kept screaming...anyway, I haven’t had a goodnight sleep since then. I’m also starting to give up. I don’t think this is gonna happen.”

You looked down at his numbers and suggested, “Well, m-maybe instead of-of trying new equations, y-you could just g-go back to the o-one that burned. I mean if th-that’s the one that b-brought you the c-closest then maybe y-you should reuse it.”

“Even when its ghost threatens me at night?”

“Uh...sure.”

“...Well, it’s the only shot I got. Thanks, Y/N!” Even though you couldn’t see underneath his bag, you felt like he was smiling at you. After a brief period of silence, you remembered what you came for and asked, “O-Oh! I came h-here for p-poison darts!”

Slug’s eyes widen realization as he walked to a cardboard box and handed it to you, warning to be careful because of the darts, even though they had safety caps over them. You mentioned, “I-It’s odd th-that an incubus would n-need these.”

Slug explained, “Oh, well, it’s not because he’s using it. He must be teaming up with The Executioner, don’t be alarmed, she’s actually a sweetheart...and a sniper. Anyway, she mostly orders these special type of ammunition, since she tries not to actually kill her victims.”

You nodded, feeling a little intimidated if you ever met her, despite what Slug said. The two of you just said your goodbyes as you walked out as asked Hatbot to show you to White’s office.

* * *

You ended up walking into White’s office hesitantly, carrying the box of poison darts. You saw him somewhat glaring at Lucius while the incubus had a smirk on his face. You didn’t know what to do mostly because it felt rude to interrupt...whatever was going on. You were about to leave and just come back later, but then Lucius’s voice rang out, “Oh, come in, darling. We know you’re there.”

You felt a bit stupid not realizing that, of course, they somehow knew you were there. You walked further in, kicking the door behind you, as you presented the box of darts to Lucius. He picked one up and examined it, saying, “Yes, I believe Madeleine will get a kick out of this.”

You felt like Madeleine was the “Executioner” person Slug was talking about, although, you didn’t expect her to have such an adorable name. You were about to just leave out, but then the incubus leered, “You know what? I think I figured out why you love to be with White Hat. I bet he’s good in bed, isn’t he? He can summon many appendages to get every single-”

“ **Lucius!** ” White Hat shouted at the incubus, voice slightly deepening. The demon just shrugged and gave him another smirk, meanwhile, your face was bright red. You wanted to get rid of the claim that he made, but you were about 80% sure he was mostly trying to get your goat. Once again, you tried leaving, but then a thought occurred to you. He said he knew White for many years, so...maybe he can tell you about Daniel. It was the only shot that you got, but you wondered about how you would isolate him.

Luckily, White Hat’s phone rang, making him jump slightly in surprise. He looked at his phone and silently growled, mumbling about him “forgetting” something. The eldritch looked at you and asked, “I have some business to attend to at my school. Y/N, can you keep the baby from wandering?”

How convenient! You nodded, “I-I...Yes.”

White nodded to you and gave a warning glance to Lucius before teleporting away. The incubus leered at you and was about to comment on something, but you cut him off by demanding, “T-Tell me wh-what you know a-about, Daniel!”

The demons raised his eyebrows in shock, but then he just started to laugh, asking, “Why do you even want to learn anything about that normal? He’s not even good in the sack.”

You rolled your eyes, feeling slightly exasperated from his talk of sex. You continued, “I...I just n-need some i-info on him. I….m-may have d-done something to h-him...that I r-regret and it-it was under Wh-White Hat’s orders.”

Lucius blinked at you a couple times before letting out a long sigh. He pulled the empty chair right next to him in front of him and waved his hand at it. You hesitated slightly before quickly walking over and sitting down. The incubus let out another breath before stating, “Alright. I will tell you, but this information doesn’t leave this room. I’m sure White is keeping you in the dark for a reason. I’m not sure what it is, but I know that everything that he does has a purpose.”

You nodded eagerly to him, sitting upright in the chair. Lucius started, “Okay. Here’s what I know…”

* * *

Saacha groaned tiredly as she walked sluggishly throughout the crowded halls of the academy, occasionally looking up so she doesn’t bump into anyone, especially those with super speed. She felt slightly irritated that her phone had gotten taken yesterday, even though she shouldn’t of had it out during detention, which is funny because that’s how she got into detention. Although, it was for a mildly good reason! She wanted to check up on her friend….that shouldn’t be a problem. Yeah, Daniel was just being a prude. Although, she did feel bad when he mentioned he broke his foot during golfing with his club.

 _I guess breaking a bone just might put a damper onto someone’s mood, maybe._ As she was walking, she noticed that the room Mr. Daniel was often in. There was no one inside, so she could easily get her phone back. She calmly walked into the room to not arouse any suspicion and then quickly shuffled over to the desk. She looked tried to open up any of the draws just to find them locked. She growled in frustration and didn’t wish to just wait for him.

While she wondering what she should do, a teacher walked into the room and ordered, “Hey! What are you doing in here? All students must report to the gymnasium while teachers and office staff are having a meeting.”

Saacha snapped out of her little trance and winced embarrassingly, but then a thought hit her. If teachers were having a meeting, then she just might be able to get Daniel when it’s all over. He was always running late, so she can see herself intercepting him. She nodded at the teacher and walked out of the classroom to where the gym was, just to teleport to where the offices were.

The shadow woman stood outside the oak door, taking a deep breath as she heard mumbling from inside. All she had to do was knock on the door, ask if Daniel was there, get the keys, and get her phone. Simple...she hoped. She knocked lightly and rocked back and forth on her feet, just to keep herself busy. After a couple of seconds, White Hat opened the door and looked down at Saacha, asking, “Oh, hello, Miss Baxter! Is there a reason as to why you’re interrupting an important meeting?”

She winced a bit, but still answered, “Um, yes, there is, Dean White Hat. I just wanted to see if Mr. Daniel was in there because I _really_ need to speak with him about something. Also, how’s Y/N?”

He stepped back and the shadow woman shifted nervously, eventually entering inside the little meeting room. She tried not to pay attention to all the eyes on her, while she scanned the room for the black-haired teacher, but she didn’t see him. She was about to immediately rush out due to embarrassment, but then Daniel came hobbling in almost knocking her over. Luckily- _at least, I think so._ -White was there to catch her. Daniel panted, “S-Sorry I’m...late.”

White Hat muttered, “It was expected.”

Saacha started, “Mr. Daniel I need-”

Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to finish as a female teacher gasped, “Oh, my, Daniel! What happened to your foot?”

All the other teachers seemed to be confused as well, which made sense, considering he was one of the view teachers that was just a normal civilian. He answered, waving it off, “Oh! I, uh, dropped a burning hot casserole dish on it.”

Some of the teacher’s winced in pain while others just nodded in understanding, although, one silver-haired staff member just rose an eyebrow while glancing at White Hat. Saacha just tilted her head confusingly. She asked, “Wait, what casserole dish? But, you told the class that it was a golf-”

“Miss. Baxter,” White cut her off while also tightening his hold on her shoulders, “wasn’t there something you wished to ask Daniel.”

Daniel looked at her with slightly scared expression, but she wasn’t sure if it was because of White or what she almost said. His eyes then lit up in realization as he tossed her the keys to his drawer and said, “Your phone is on the top left drawer. Just leave my keys on my desk.”

Before she could say anything, she was being pushed out the door. When she was outside, she quickly turned around and mentioned, “Wait! You never said how Y/N was doing!”

“She’s fine,” was all the response that she got when the door was shut in her face. Saacha felt her stomach drop a bit, not believing White for one second, especially when she saw his eyes glowing a cold blue color. Something was going on that he isn’t willing to tell her.

The shadow woman quickly teleported to Daniel’s desk to get her phone. She was going to figure out what was happening to you, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enough to make y'all forget about my absence. I also hope you all like Lucius, he's an ass, but he's a good ass with a nice ass. Anyway, I really do hope you liked this chapter. Things are starting to get more heated like this stupid weather where I live! Leave a comment and share it with the New World Order!
> 
> Lucius in his Devil Form (more-or-less): https://www.instagram.com/p/BR99KrElxxI/  
> Lucius's Vest and Shirt: https://shrinestore.com/product/victorian-aristocrat-vest-bluesilver-tapestry/  
> Lucius's Dress Shoes: https://www.aliexpress.com/item/2017-Mens-Floral-Loafers-Silver-Tip-Mens-Wedding-Flat-Dress-Shoes-Black-Dress-Shoes-With-Rhinestones/32799497861.html
> 
> ALSO! Here are some character voices!  
> White Hat: https://youtu.be/Z8QfDmKBK_k  
> Clem: https://youtu.be/lQKaAlMNvm8  
> Slug: https://youtu.be/ealHxGI7RdA  
> Sayua/Cross-Boa: https://youtu.be/0zv4DmzbE9g  
> Saacha (just listen to Monique): https://youtu.be/l4UBJoQuiqw  
> Hatbot: https://youtu.be/9rax4tx5hrQ  
> Lucius: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZAY-78zhmw&t=59s  
> AS OF TYPING THIS WE ALMOST AT 2,000 GUYS!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some kind of answer about Daniel, Sayua gets suspicious, Clem's gonna get ya killed one day, and Saacha sneaks inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Poisoning and panic attack.
> 
> I'M SORRY! WORK SUCKS! ...Actually, I love my job, but geez it takes away a lot of time. Thank you all for being patient with me! ;w;

You leaned forward in your chair in anticipation, clearly seeing Lucius trying to figure out what to say first. Even if the information doesn’t end up being too revealing, just knowing something about this guy will hopefully shed some light. After a few more seconds of silence, Lucius finally took a deep breath and started, “So, I guess the best way to start out is that, like I said, Daniel is just a normal, but he’s nothing like how you and Slug are. You know how Slug is a normal but clearly has a high level of intelligence in chemistry, engineering, and medicine...and candies. Then you fit the part of being a well-trained assassin-”

You cut off, “Um, p-please don’t s-say I’m well-trained.”

“Uh...you’re literally the absolute worst assassin?”

“Th-Thanks.”

He blinked at you a couple of times before just continuing, “...Anyway, Daniel didn’t really have any qualities like that. He just seemed like typical guy, so a lot of people just assumed that White had him as a simple messenger, chauffeur, secretary, some even thought he was a lover, which isn’t a surprise. White Hat often gets attached to people very quickly, I guess it’s just normal to be obsessive and possessive for his species.”

You slightly winced at hearing that his behavior was just seen as natural and accepted. Granted, you live in a world where mutants, demons and, surely, alien-like beings existed and mostly exhibited their own different demeanors, but...that doesn’t mean people should just chop it down to that and just deal with it. It didn’t sit right with you, although, at the same time, _now’s not the time to be thinking about stuff like that._

You went back to listening to Lucius talking, “I guess it’s also natural for some heroes to be obsessive too because some people went digging up some info on this guy. It was really hard to tell why, but I think it’s because people often saw him near White and thought he was something special.”

You found yourself asking, “Wh-What did you s-see him a-as?”

Lucius stared at you for a second before responding, “A pawn. ...When people found a few files on Daniel, they were absolutely disgusted with what they had read about him. He had-”

“Three c-counts of s-sexual assault a-and extortion,” you filled in the blank quickly, making the incubus raise an eyebrow at you and slightly smirk. He teased, “A good assassin never forgets their “clients.” Maybe you’re a lot better than what you had previously thought.”

You just rolled your eyes at him, while he just continued, “Heroes got outright pissed at White, thinking that he was harbouring some fugitive, even though the boy had been through court. Others even thought that maybe White Hat had helped him in these crimes, which is why he stopped the trial and paid for his bail. Although, some of the more interesting theories, the ones that I actually bothered listening to, say that Daniel was falsely charged and that White somehow pinned the crimes on him.”

You leaned in even further, hoping to hear some kind of affirmation, but unfortunately Lucius shrugged, sighing, “I don’t really know which one is true, but it still doesn’t exactly explain why he had Daniel by his side. White was always had...shaky morals that not everyone agreed, having Daniel pardoned of his crimes could’ve shown that he was turning over a new leaf and showing that he’s capable of compassion. Well, either that or he was just trying to throw people off his tracks.”

You stiffened up as soon as you heard that, secretly hoping that both was and wasn’t the reason. You never thought that someone could probably just as, if not more, mysterious than Black Hat, but then again, you would rather it be another eldritch than a normal person. You waited until Lucius was finally done talking….until you realized that he wasn’t going on ay further. You asked him, “I-Is that it?”

Lucius was picking at his nails as he replied, “Yeah, I told you I didn’t know why White was leaving you in the dark. There wasn’t much to tell.”

That didn’t make any sense. He seemed like he knew a lot more than just... _that_! “Wh-What about h-him leaving or g-getting hurt? Wh-Why would he m-make me a-assassinate him?” You didn’t want to leave out of there without something you can go off of. Granted, the whole false charges was interesting, but it was probably nothing more than just a theory. You needed answers….although, it seemed like you weren’t getting them, judging by the blank look on Lucius’s face as he asked, “D-Daniel...left? ...And got hurt? I-I know you about his history making him be a potential target, so I th-thought I was wrong and he actually did do those crime...but why...why would White hurt him? I swear I just saw him yesterday, unharmed...right?”

You looked at him confusingly, wondering why he didn’t seem to know that Daniel was gone. It should’ve been obvious since he has yet to appear, but maybe he didn’t notice that he wasn’t there for some odd reason. And yet, Lucius continued to look completely shocked that he was having trouble remembering anything, even started to mumble to himself trying to figure it out. You were about to reach out and ask if he was alright, but then the sound of doors opening up caused you to jump.

The two of you turned to see Sayua and Hatbot in the entrance. The little bot announced, “The snek lady wanted to see you, Y/N! See? I knew exactly where she was!”

The serpent woman just smiled down at Hatbot and patted his hat, praising, “Good job, Hatbot. You never cease to amaze me!”

Hatbot giggled at her compliment as he wheeled backwards out of the office, making you wonder if Slug also programmed the bot to be on a constant sugar high. You really wished you were as upbeat as the little bot, instead of having your two constant emotions: anxiety and dead.

As soon as Hatbot left, Lucius’s horrified and shocked expression quickly snapped to leering as he teleported over to Sayua. He cooed, as his hands grabbed at her waist, “Hello, my little Russian snake charmer! You know, it’s been such a long time since we’ve seen one another, why done w- **AH!** ”

The incubus screamed out as one of his arms got twisted behind his back as Sayua hissed, “Don’t test me, incubus. I’ll pass every time.”

She then looked at you with a sweet smile and informed, “Galaktika, Clemencia vants you to see her at the dining room. If you vant, I can take you there!”

Lucius tried speaking, but the Russian serpent just tightened her grip on him, making him yelp out in pain once more. Not really wishing to see him in agony any longer, you nodded quickly to her, causing her to finally release her grip on him. Lucius just snarled at her as he walked back over to the chair, mumbling, “Fine. I guess I’ll just wait here like a good lil’ boy.”

Sayua just rolled her eyes as she told you to follow her. You started following as you looked over your shoulder at Lucius as the doors were closing. The last thing you saw was his lecherous facade dropped as the horrified, blank look returned.

* * *

The two of you walked in mainly silence, keeping to your own thoughts. You had thought about asking Sayua about whether or not she knew anything about Daniel, but you highly doubted it, considering that she’s mostly in Russia. So, there’s a very unlikely chance that she knew anything about him or even the situation surrounding him. Plus, even if she did, she would probably be the type of person to keep everything secret.

“You’re being avfully quiet,” Sayua suddenly commented, making you jump out of your thoughts. You just shrugged at her, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, even if you are the most high strung person here. The serpent woman just eyed you a bit, clearly suspicious, but did press any further. Although, you had a feeling that she knew exactly what was going on with you.

The two of you ended up in front of Clem’s door after awhile and Sayua mentioned, “Last chance for you to talk to me, galaktika.”

You just put your head down as you remained silent, making the snake woman give an audible huff as she knocked on the door, reminding you, “I think you need to think twice about who are your enemies and your allies.”

With that, she slithered away, making you feel slightly guilty at your silence, but the silence didn’t last too long as Clem yanked opened the door and pulled you into her room. She shushed you as she turned up the sound on some radio and a manly voice asked, “So, are you in or out? You’re not gonna find another deal like this.”

Another man’s voice sighed for a while until he questioned, “Just tell me where and what time?”

She turned off the radio and squealed, “Isn’t this exciting!?”

You blinked at her a couple times before you just said, “Uh...s-sure. What is e-exciting exactly?”

Clem exaggeratingly rolled her eyes and exclaimed, “That first voice you heard was a man named Joey! He’s doing some kind of drug drop off about 20 minutes from now and we are going to stop him! Oh and before you say you can’t come, here~!”

She held open your hand for you and she dropped a small dart along with a dart gun. You looked at the items in your hand and just sighed, “Wh-Why do I h-have to go? Th-These things can b-be dangerous!”

“Walking out in the street can be dangerous, besides, you got White’s little fly, right? He’ll save you, if he thinks it’s necessary! Oh, also, take out the bug,” She said while her hand started gathering sparkly magic. You took out the jeweled fly, watching it nuzzle into your hand even more, as Clem zapped it, making it have a little chain around it. She cheered, “Ta-da! Now, you can wear it as a bracelet or  necklace!”

You just put the chain around you neck, still looking clearly distressed about the whole thing. Clem placed a hand on your shoulder and comforted, “Look, the only reason why I’m asking ya this is because White Hat seems to be gettin suspicious of ya. I want him to see you as a good and useful member to the team! Plus, Whitey loves it when we do some work without him ordering us to do so. We may just get a little bonus!”

You looked at the dart in you hand and asked, “Where did you get this?”

“Eh. Slug used a small dosage on me to test out the poison. Got me _really_ sick! This was before he tested on the squirrels, but that’s all it does. It’s a just in case that Joey gets too rowdy. So, ya in?” Clem held out her had for you to shake, but you just looked down at your clothes and asked, clearly stalling, “C-Can I a-at least get ch-changed first?”

Clem smirked as she snapped you clean and gave you a pink shirt with a happy angle that said “A cute angle,” blue ripped jeans, and pastel pink shoes. She smiled at you as she held her hand out again, making you groan and reluctantly shake it. The unicorn witch laughed as she pulled you into a hug.

Before the two of you teleported, you asked, “Wait! H-How did y-you get th-that guy r-recorded?”

She answered, “Oh! I didn’t! I bugged his car a few minutes ago!”

“Wh-What!? H-How did y-you do th-that so quickly!?”

“Pfft! It’s not rocket science….”

“.....I-Is it though?”

She just giggled again as the two of you teleported away.

* * *

You and Clemencia teleported your way into a really sketchy and rundown part of town, making you wonder if she had just taken you to the villainous section, if that even existed. Somehow, the unicorn witch must’ve heard your thoughts, since she started giggling, “Don’t worry, this part of town is actually pretty devoid of any heroes or villains. The last hero that tried saving part of town almost ended up getting gunned down.”

She added in an extra chuckle at the end, which made you slightly uneasy. You saw a few people in ragged clothing just glaring at you, even some of them brandishing their weapons. You ducked your head down a bit, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible, despite what you were about to do. Clem looked back at you and grinned, “Do you still have the dart that I gave ya?”

You gulped as you reached into your pocket and pull out the dart along with the small gun. You asked her, “C-Clem...is this n-necessary? I-It’s just a-a drug drop o-off, right?”

Clem teleported the both her and you to an alleyway, making you duck behind a dumpster as she explained, “Well, yeah, on the surface it could be, but underneath who knows where this person is getting their drugs from. He could be getting it from some drug lord or maybe he could be like Heisenberg, creating his own drugs! ...Or you know just some lowly dealer smashing up some ibuprofen, but hey! We still did some good!”

The unicorn witch ended up shushing you, even though you weren’t talking, as soon as she heard footsteps enter in the alleyway. The two of you slightly peeked behind the dumpster and saw two men, talking to one another. You figured the first guy who had his hand in his jacket pocket was that Joey guy. You both didn’t really bother listening to the conversation, since you both were more curious about the transaction, even Clem took out a little phone to take it all on camera.

However, as soon as it seemed like the little swap was about to happen, Joey started to take out something that looked metallic or maybe steel, slowly aiming it at the other guy. You silently gasped as Clemencia shouted what you thought, “Oh my god, he’s got a gun! It’s not a drop off, it’s a fucking murder!”

You just looked at her as you wondered why is she like this. The receiving man looked at Joey in shock as he quickly pushed passed him and started running away. Joey started shooting at him as Clem ran out of her hiding place and charged toward the shooter, conjuring an axe in her hand. As soon as she got close, Joey turned around and quickly disappeared. Clem gasped excitedly, “Oh my goodness! He’s a superhuman!”

You got of the hiding place, looking around for the man, shouting, “I-I-Is this r-really the time t-to get e-” You weren’t able to finish as someone grabbed you and held back against their stomach, while something cold was pressed against your temple. You were really getting sick and tired of being the damsel in distress. Joey warned, “Put the axe down and no one gets hurt!”

Clem seemed to be contemplating this for a second before she mocked, “Hmmmm. Nah. How about you let go of my bff and I won’t have gouge out your pretty blue eyes when I take you back home?”

You heard the man give a soft chuckle as he retorted, “Very cute, but gouging out my eyes isn’t exactly going to save your-AH!”

He gave out a loud scream as his leg quickly gave out on him, making him release your hold on you. You breathed heavily as you held the dart in your hand, that had a little bit of his blood on the point. He shakily held the gun up to you and gasping for breath as his face got paler and paler. Soon, blood started slowly trickle out his mouth as the gun in his hand dropped to trashy ground and he collapse, taking more harsher breaths and then stilled.

You’re breathing became more erratic and shallow as Clem hummed, “Hmmm….I may have used too much.”

“ **We just killed somebody!** ” You shouted at the top of your lungs as you fell to ground hugging yourself, thinking, _No no no! I didn’t want to do this again! I mean he deserved it right he was going to kill me but I still could’ve possibly lived through that even if I got brain damage but he’s not coming back from_ **_that!_ ** _Fuck, fuck, fuck no this can’t be happening I don’t want to be with this psychotic girl...I have to leave, I need to leave I-_

Your thoughts got cut off as the two of you heard and saw a red sports car screech in front of the alleyway. It also took you a second to notice that Clem had her arms wrapped around you, clearly trying to comfort you. ...Okay, maybe she’s not too psychotic, but still. The window to the car rolled down, revealing a dark-skinned woman with silver hair styled in a bob, inquiring in a raspy voice, “So...are you two in need of a getaway car?”

Clem squealed as she held you tighter, “Oh my god! That’s Silver Hammer!”

You looked up at Clem, at the woman, and then back at Clem. “Wh-Who?”

* * *

As soon as she was in the clear, Saacha teleported back to her apartment and started changing out of her school uniform into normal street clothes. She made sure it was nothing over the top or suspicious, just a butterfly t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. The shadow women was quite surprised with how easy it was to look up the address of the manor, but then she figured it would have to be accessible for consultants or potential buyers. It still seemed a little careless in her mind, but whatever she didn’t care. She was more worried about you and where you would be located within the house.

She went outside and went into her car, keeping her phone close to her so that she could hear the directions. She doubted that you would be harmed or anything like that, considering that it is White Hat, but she still had this nauseating feeling that while you weren’t physically harmed, he was still hurting you in some way. Maybe even mentally somehow. She didn’t know, but it was maddening that she was being left in the dark like this. ….She hoped that you would be willing to come back and live with her after all this.

After about 30 minutes of driving around town, she finally came across the manor and was surprised by the fact that it wasn’t hat shaped. Although, looking at all the windows, balconies, and columns that were present, it would probably ruin the whole hat design of the place. Slowly getting out of her car, she walked up to the front gates and, once again, got surprised that they opened with ease. She expected some kind of security system like what Black Hat has, but at the same time, she also figured that not many villains would just walk right up to the gates. They would probably find some creative way to break in.

Using her teleportation powers, Saacha quickly made her way up to the front door and was about to knock, but then quickly decided against it. If White Hat had somehow made his way back before her, she was sure she would get the same coldness that she had received before when inquiring about you. So, she backed away from the door and started looking around to see if there were any open windows, occasionally looking behind her just in case someone was watching her.

She walked around the large structure, getting slightly impatient at not finding any openings, but then gasped quietly when she saw a large open window. She wasn’t sure if this was a trick or not, but honestly, she didn’t care. As long as she at least gets a glimpse of you smiling or whatever, she didn’t care about the consequences that may befall her.

Opening the window slightly wider, she silently and carefully crawled through, shutting it behind her. The first thing she noticed was the weird smell of chemicals and sweetness in the room. It was an odd combination, but nothing too repulsive or welcoming, either. The shadow woman looked around the room and whistled at how nice it actually looked, even giggling at the multiple candy dispensers around her. She had a weird urge to put her head underneath and gorge on some diabetes. However, she just reminded herself that that’s not why she’s here...and she can do it later on her way out.

Saacha barely took a few steps further into the room when she heard the door opening. She quickly looked around to find someplace to hide, but didn’t look quickly enough as she ended up staring face-to-face with White’s scientist. The odd red tinted goggles made it very hard to judge his expression, even though she knew he had to be either shocked or pissed off or both. She raised her hands up to show she was defenseless and started, “Okay, I, uh, know this looks bad...but...I have a good explanation for this.”

Slug just continued to stare at her as he reached inside of his lab coat, pulled out a ray gun, aimed it at her, and charged it up, saying in an even tone, “Start talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Saacha doesn't end up getting shot because man...that would really suck. I hate getting shot. It's so annoying, honestly, really a downer. Let me not tempt fate and actually get shot. Once again, I'm sorry for making y'all wait. I can't promise that you guys that the next chapter will come out sooner, but I do promise that I'm not abandoning this anytime soon! I'm so excited for it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment down below and share it to achieve ultimate peach *looks at hand* I mean peace.
> 
> "Cute angle" shirt: https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image-server/v1/mp/products/P1001841795T347A386MPC1003159316PA540PT17/views/1,width=800,height=800,appearanceId=386,backgroundColor=E8E8E8,version=1478262588/a-cute-acute-angle-women-s-t-shirts-women-s-t-shirt.jpg
> 
> Saacha's shirt: https://www.livemaster.ru/item/10692479-odezhda-futbolka-s-ruchnoj-ropisyu-babochki-3d


	15. Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another Flashback Chapter! White Hat gets impatient and goes to watch you from afar, then gets visited by a cranky old "friend" and has a lovely chat :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suggestive content (very brief and if you squint), stalking and implied stalking, obsessive behavior, and toxic relationships
> 
> THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE WITHIN CH 9 (IT'S TITLED TEN THOUGH AND IT'S THE FLASHBACK CHAPTER). THIS ISN'T REQUIRED FOR YOU TO READ, BUT I'LL APPRECIATE IT, IF YOU DO! ENJOOOOY! ALSO, I'M TOO LAZY TO EDIT!!

White Hat paced back and forth in Slug’s room, occasionally glancing at the young scientist as he worked and feeling an odd sense of nervousness. Granted, the nervousness could be because of the obvious growing annoyance from the scientist, judging by the tenseness in his shoulders. Although, that wasn’t why he was so apprehensive. Oh, no...it was far worse than that.

Teleporting right behind the scientist, he asked, “Is it done yet?”

Slug let out a loud and dramatic groan, turning around in his chair and explained, “Sir, I’m not going to magically finish this robot spider because you need it this urgently for your project, which you still have yet to tell me anything about. Thanks, by the way. I’m glad that my years of loyalty has paid off.”

The scientist was about to turn back around in his chair, but then arms wrapping around him halted his movements. Slug groaned once more as he put his face in White’s shoulder, mumbling for him to move or he’ll bite him like a vampire, even though he knew that he would probably end up breaking his teeth. White just softly chuckled at him and then removed his face from the crook of Slug’s shoulder, looking at him straight in the eyes and sighed, “If I told you fully what I was doing, you would never look at me the same way again or at least you would question me.”

Slug raised his eyebrows and then gave him a concerned look, placing a gloved hand on his cheek. He comforted, “I would never do a thing like that to you.”

White bitterly chuckled as he nuzzled into the loving hand, even giving it a chaste kiss, “I wish that were true.”

The tender, loving moment was quickly squashed as Clem kicked open Slug’s door, making the door loudly **_bang_ ** against the wall and creating a large dent. She shouted, “I came!”

She was carrying a large assortment of jewels, which she just dumped on the scientist’s bed, and looked back at the two, announcing, “I got a bunch of jewels and gems from both mine and Whitey’s closet!”

White Hat smirked at her as he moved his hand through the little jewel pile, “I don’t have any jewels stashed so carelessly in my closet.”

Clem continued smiling for a few seconds until she finally dropped the smile and admitted, “Fine! I stole them from Floral Fatale.”

Slug chuckled, “She’s gonna kick your ass!”

“She’s gonna have to touch this ass to kick it.”

“...Y-Yes. That is how kicking works.”

“Anyway, she’s totes fine with it anyway, especially since she had basically transformed her own house into a little garden haven-”

White interrupted, “I don’t think “little” counts when your whole house is covered in flowers.”

She just stuck her tongue out at him, even going “nyeeeeh” and then continued, “Since she completely transformed her house, she has no need for little bits of jewelry like this...I think and hope. Besides, Whitey’s got my back, don’t ya big guy!?”

She smiled up at him and even started batting her eyes, making Slug snort and roll his eyes at her being cute, as if she even needed to try all that hard. White Hat smiled down at her and then walked out the door, teasing, “Oh! I wonder what that is over there.”

She pouted at him and then ran after him shouting, “Oh my god! You’re such a jerk! Just say yes! Whitey!!”

The scientist shook his head at the two as they left out his room. The spider robot on his table started to come back to life in its little cuffs on the tiny examination table, making Slug turn back around and shoot it with a laser scalpel. The robot made a loud, robotic yelping sound and then stilled its movements. Before he went back to deconstructing the bot, White Hat teleported back in, lifted up the bag and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, whispering, “Everything will be fine.”

With that he teleported away, leaving the scientist completely lovestruck and...even more concerned.

* * *

After receiving information from Hatbot, which he gave him his reward of pocky sticks that Hatbot just stared at the box and went “oooo!” because he can’t actually eat them, White Hat opened a portal up on a rooftop and looked down at a park that was about a mile away from the building, staring at the person that has captured his attention. He didn’t know why you had captured his attention, but it had made him feel alive, so he wasn’t going to question it.

White Hat sat on the the ledge of the roof, staring at you with your shadowy friend, swinging on the swing set and talking amongst yourselves. He sighed wistfully as he imagined being right next to you, talking with you, petting your hair, stroking your soft skin…..having you beneath him, screaming out praises for him, gasping and begging for-

He stood up as he conjured a bucket full of ice water and dumped it on himself. Despite knowing this’ll have no effect on him, he still felt like this was the only way to calm himself. He snapped his fingers and became completely dry. He sighed as he looked back down at you, wishing that he didn’t have such cravings for you, but what else was he supposed to do?

He needed you and wanted you, but desiring someone isn’t all that bad, right? It’s not like he’s raping you or anything, unlike...he’d rather not think about that again. It made him seethe with rage and fury! How dare they touch you like that!? It’s almost as if they have no decorum or self-control!

A voice darkly chuckled behind him, “Oh? And I bet you think you have all the self-control in the world, eh?”

His eye widening at the voice, making him silently snarl as he turned around to see a darker counterpart of himself. The red and black dressed eldritch just swung his cane lazily as he smirked at White, showing off his devilishly sharp and seemingly glowing green fangs. Scoffing at him, he turned to back to look at you once more, groaning, “What do you want, Black Hat? Can’t you see that I’m busy.”

Suddenly, Black Hat smokily teleported right behind, small trails of smoke tenderly wrapping around White as the elegant eldritch regained his form. He mockingly whimpered, “Oh, I’m so hurt, White! I didn’t see it as a crime to visit an old friend, but then again...you sure do know how to manipulate laws.”

White snapped around to him and hissed, eyes glowing, “ **_What do you want!?_ ** ”

Black Hat just gave him an easy-going smile, despite eyes staring down at him derisively, and a friendly pat on the cheek as he sauntered past him. He stopped at the ledge and looking in the direction that White was, whistling in amazement. He turned back to him with a large grin and asked, “Is that your new pet?”

“Black Hat!”

“What? There’s no shame in asking, right? Besides, the fact that you got so defensive just proves that I’m right, which isn’t a huge surprise, considering that I’m alwa-” Black got cut off as ice stalagmites came shooting up from the ground beneath him, making him disappear once again in a trail of smoke. Although, instead of just reappearing, the trail of smoke encircles around White, until he’s in nothing but a twister of smoke.

White Hat coughed and breathed heavily as the acrid smell of smoldering embers filled his lungs. He looked around in the wispy darkness, but found nothing but murky, hazy blackness. He growled at the open air and shouted once more, “What do you **_want!?_ ** ”

Black Hat’s voice cackled all around him as the lighter eldritch darted his eyes back-and-forth, trying to find out where it was exactly coming from. Black’s raspy voice spoke out, “Oh, what’s wrong with simply visiting the one I care about so much? My, White Hat, you make me sound,” White felt the darker eldritch’s warm breath behind him as he whispered, “as if I’m some villain.”

Sharply turning around, White shot a beam a blue magic out at where Black would be, but just hit nothing but the thick fog. “Well, of course, I treat you like a villain because you are one and I know you take great pride in it too! You make it seem a if your crimes are something meant to be celebrated and not feared, even going as far as to make even innocents believe in what you do is just!” White preached to him, trying to sound brave, despite still looking for the smallest bit of light in the darkness. Black Hat harshly laughed, once again, and cooed, “Awww!! Harsh words to tell a pot, eh, kettle?”

White snarled at him, “What are you talking about!?”

“I’m saying,” the twister of blackness finally stopped as Black Hat appeared behind White once more, grabbing his arms with one hand, kicking his legs out from beneath him, and pushing White’s face into the gravely, cutting surface. Black chuckled as he leaned down to where White Hat’s ear would be and continued, “You and everyone within the confines of your shit household do nothing but lie to yourselves. Every. Single. Day. It’s maddening and sad honestly.”

“What on e-” White wasn’t able to finish as he grunted out in pain when Black Hat twisted his wrists, smiling at hearing small cracking sounds. He whispered, “Your Master is talking.”

The lighter eldritch whimpered a bit, but did nothing more then that. Black’s smile became slightly more relaxed as he tenderly scratched at White’s feathers, going on, “Anyway, you all go about your lives trying to find some kind of loophole or secret agenda or, my personal favorite, compare your deeds to another’s to justify what you’re doing. If your crimes are much more fairly balanced than mine, then why feel the need to explain it to me. I should be able to see what you’re doing is for the better, right? ...Unless...you know your crimes are just as dirty as mine.”

White Hat slightly lifted his head and defended, “That’s not true! I- **AAHH!** ”

The lighter counterpart cried out in agony as he heard the popping sound of his feathers being pulled out along with his skin being ripped off, feeling a sharp, burning sensation as Black digged his claws in more to coax more pure white blood out. Hearing the darker eldritch suck on his fingers and feeling his warm, slimy tongue lick at his painful wounds, it made White slightly tremble on the ground and breathe heavily at being stuck this way. Black moaned at the sweetness and warned him, “Don’t speak unless I tell you to, but thank you for the delicious feast, mi juguete.”

White was about to whimper, but ended up quieting himself by biting his lip. Black Hat chuckled at his obedience and continued, “You must know, White, I hear your thoughts every single day, wondering whether or not what you’re doing is right, is this the path you should take, is it too late to change, all that cliche nonsense. I don’t know why you would wish to change. I say embrace it! Trust me, villainy can be such a delectable thrill, especially when you’re so feared that you could get away with anything, even heroes leave you alone. You have so much potential, White. Tell me why must you waste it.”

Realizing that he was finally allowed to speak, he answered, “I-It’s because people need someone strong enough to care for those who are too defenseless to protect themselves. I feel happy knowing that I’m the being that makes them feel like...they have a chance in life.”

Black Hat nodded, despite White not being able to see him, and repeated, “You feel happy...and yet, you have to waste your time with some stranger that you can’t even look at for ten seconds without getting such a hard on for.”

He somewhat lifted his head and spat, “Harsh words to call a pot, eh, kettle?”

Black Hat smiled warmly at him and placed a gloved hand on his cheek, whispering, “Mock all you want, White. At least I don’t have to wear a mask everyday. Actually... **let me take it off for you!** ”

As soon as Black Hat unsheathed his claws and swiped it across White’s face making him feel intense agony and screech in pain, he woke up near Clem. She pouted at him, “I didn’t think I knocked you out when I pounced on ya, dude. I thought you knew that I was waitin...hey, you alright?”

White was breathing heavily as he touched his face and the back of his neck, trying to feel any of the wounds on him. Aside from slight burning in the areas, he was fine. He lied his back in relief and sighed, “Yeah, I’m good. Just...being haunted by some things.”

She just shrugged at the explanation as she got off of him and helped him to his feet. White Hat realized that he may need to rethink his strategy of getting you, especially if it meant there was a possibility of him becoming like….he would rather not say or think his name. As the two walked down the halls, they didn’t notice the darker eldritch staring at them from a crack in a door. Black Hat smiled widely as he whistled once more, swinging his cane, and opening up a portal, whispering, “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this pointless? ...Probably, but I really just wanted to write Black Hat. He's so much fun, it's not funny! ...Maybe. I don't know. Anyway, this is just to hold all you demons over until the next chapter comes out. So, I hope you liked it. If you did, leave a comment and share it with your skeletons that you have in the closet.


	16. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT IMPORTANT STRAWPOLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CLICK THIS IS IMPORTANT

**Author's Note:** So, uh, sorry about not having many chapters up. Like I said before, this story will have slower uploads because I have a job now and I have a harder time getting my thoughts straight to just sit down and type. However, I do want to know one thing. I won't say this story is coming to an end soon, but it's definitely getting close to the climax and after that there will be a few chapters and then the alternate endings. Yes, alternate endings, although, one is more-or-less the true ending. Anyway, when this is all over...I want to do more with this, like make backstories, oneshots, prompts, and even introduce new characters that I have been rp-ing with friends with. Although, the closer we get to the end the more scared I get. So, I want to know...do you guys want more? If you do, please copy and paste on this strawpoll. It will give me a tiny bit more motivation to get these out quicker. Although, I know that won't be an excuse to get lazy or rush through things. I want this to be as perfect as possible. So, anyway, I ask you again:  **Ḍ̳̥͇̭̲̘͢ơ̷̧̗̺̜̖̪̺̙͉̪ ̢̩̖̥͜͜y̨̧̻͚̹̹o҉̛̤̤͇u͉͓ ̷̷̱̞͓̬͇͕͚̙w̶̧̩͎̩̫̩͉i̱͖̮͔̫̥s҉̛̠͖̤̱͍͙̻̻h̨͙̱̞̪̳͙̻̝ ͔͖̥͇͔̼͓̕͜͠t̫̩͉͡ơ̫̹͍̖ ̢̛̻̱̻̰̠̯̯̝s̠̦t̻͓̻͚͞͞a̭̯̭͉͇̕y̘̻̼̘̟̲͠ͅ ̵̻͚̱̭̦̮f̶̲͖̞͔̟̤͈͜o͉̬͎̺̰͙͔̕͝r̷̲̣̩̯̰e̵҉̹͉̲͍͘v̲͈̠̖̘̮̺̲̙e͕̣̠̦̘̼̲͓̕͞r̢̹̜̠͠ ̖̥͇w̧͕͉͕̤̝͟͝i͏̺̳̥̺͢ṱ̷̭͡h̢͖̰ ̪͖m̟̗̭͙͍̠e̛̖?̡̹̮̜͟**

 

https://www.strawpoll.me/15827880


	17. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a famous hero, apparently, Saacha gets yelled at by a man with too many issues, and someone receives a special message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Surprisingly none, unless Clem's excitement is a warning in of itself.
> 
> So, sorry about the wait! My job has been keeping me both busy and exhausted, but I've finally done it! Also, thank you to those who participated in the poll. I'm going to keep it up for a few more days for newer readers, and then I'll take it down! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, for those who don't know, go check out Cage Bird, since that's been updated for a while. And if you want to talk or have any questions that you don't feel like leaving in comments, then talk to me on Tumblr at petitprincess1

As soon as you asked that question, Clemencia immediately grabbed your wrist and dragged you off towards the car, making you dig your heels into the ground to try and slow her down. While it didn’t and she kept dragging you like you were just a measly feather, it still made her stop when she heard your shoes scrapping the ground and turn to give you a confused looked. You huffed, “Wh-What are you d-doing!? We d-don’t even know wh-who she is o-or how she f-found us!”

Clem waved you off and squealed, “I already told you who she is! She’s the Silver Hammer and she found us because she’s just that cool! Now, let’s go!”

Before Clem could start moving again, you yanked your wrist out of her hand and started backing away from the car, making her look at you with an even more puzzled expression. You really didn’t want to go anywhere near that woman, it just seemed too convenient that she showed up at that perfect time. You felt the heel of your shoe press down on Joey’s body and, even though he was clearly dead, you still couldn’t help but mutter an apology.

You weren’t able to take any more steps back as the sound of sirens startled you. _They must have heard the gunshots that Joey fired trying to kill that man, but what will police think when they find-_ Your thoughts got interrupted when the dark-skinned woman explained, “I’ll have someone take care of the body, but you must get in now.”

You took another look back at the other end of the alleyway and then looked down at the body, but you had already made your decision as you started running to the car. Clem smiled brightly at you as she skipped to the car and cheered, “Shotgun!”

As soon as you both got into the car and put on your seatbelts, Silver’s car peeled away from the alleway's curb and drove off. As you watched the alley disappear behind you, you could’ve sworn you saw figures cleaning up yours and Clem’s mess. So, the woman wasn't lying after all. You looked back at the woman and silently wondered who exactly she was, but Clem seemed to hear your quiet question as she randomly blurted, “Oh my god! I can’t believe we’re in Silver Hammer’s car!! Y/N! Can you believe it!? I can’t! The first person to ever come close to defeating Black Hat when she was just about as young as us! AAAAHHH! I’m so happy that I could make this car explode!”

Well, you were happy that Clemencia’s hyperactivity made her a perfect source to exposition dump...or am I happy about that? Silver Hammer chuckled at her and responded, “Please, I haven’t been called Silver Hammer in 30 years. Call me Leitha. Also, I would be so happy for you to leave my car intact, Clemencia.”

Fireworks exploded above Clem’s head as she squealed once more and went into a ramble about how excited she was once more. As you were looking around the dark interior of the car and shifting on the leather seats, you looked down at Leitha’s keychain and noticed that she had a black and white flash drive. Granted, it shouldn’t be shocking that someone has that kind of device on their keychain, but it still made you curious. You wanted to ask what was on it, but then figured it wasn’t any of your business. “So,” Leitha’s voice brought you back into reality as she asked, “You two want me to drop you off at White’s manor?”

Clem nodded enthusiastically while you simply said, “Uh, y-yes, please.”

Leitha gave you both a comforting smile as she drove off toward White Hat’s manor, while you still felt your gaze traveling back to her flash drive.

* * *

Saacha made an audible gulping noise as she went to go sit on his bed, keeping her hands raised to just show that she wasn’t a threat. Slug followed her movements while still holding up the gun to her, waiting for her to start talking. The shadow woman took a deep breath as she explained, “I don’t know if you saw my friend, Y/N, recently, but it’s just been a while since I’ve seen her and I’m just getting a little bit worried. I really want to see if she’s doing okay and if Sir White Hat is treating her well, that’s all. I have reason to believe that...she might be harmed and I just got worried that someone would harm me too if I went through the front door. So, I came through the window. Honest.”

Well, she wasn’t being a hundred percent honest with him, but she also wasn’t sure how willing he was to protect White Hat. Slug just raised an eyebrow at her as he slowly lowered his ray gun and placed it back into his jacket. He sighed, “You better be telling the truth, for your sake.”

Despite the hanging threat, Saacha still felt a bit of relief at no longer having the gun aimed at her. She was about to jump down from his bed, but a sharp look from Slug kept her from moving. “I’m going to call White Hat to come here and see to you. Just stay put.”

Saacha started, “But, can I just see-”

Slug interrupted her, “No! You cannot! You should’ve thought twice before basically breaking and entering! You’re lucky that I even allowed you in here at all or to even be _living_ period.”

The shadow woman gulped once more as she brought her knees up under her chin and waited for Slug to call White Hat to decide her fate. Although, it turned out that he didn’t even needed to be contacted because as soon as Slug held the phone up to where his ear would be, White Hat came barging into the room, looking absolutely furious. His left eye was glowing a deep blue as his sights went directly onto Saacha. Slug seemed to have lost his intimidating aura about him as he immediately became concerned and walked in front of Saacha as soon as White took a step forward. He looked at Slug, who began to calm him down, “Look, Sir White Hat, I understand that you are upset and you have every reason to be, but she did just want to see you. Plus, she is Y/N’s friend, so harming or killing her wouldn’t be the best option.”

 _So, was he just lying about saying he would kill me,_ Saacha honestly doubted that the scientist would lie about a threat as big as that, even if he was bluffing, she wasn’t going to test that theory. She heard White Hat take a deep breath as his eye lost some of its glow, but the hostility still remained. Slug seemed to have relaxed a bit at seeing this change and Saacha figured she could relax as well. However, the calmness didn’t last as White’s gaze shot up at her as he gestured her to follow him, ordering, “You wanted to talk, Miss Baxter? Then let’s talk.”

Saacha really didn’t want to follow after White, but the look on both the men’s faces showed that there wasn’t much of an option. She sighed as she hopped off the bed and went following after him.

* * *

After a few seconds of silence and of looking at random pictures on the wall, even one of The Scream painting with White looking up the man’s robe, which raised more questions the longer she thought about it, White Hat finally broke the silence by asking, “Alright. Why exactly did you think it was smart to break into my manor while school was still in session?"

The tone that White used sounded very similar to a parent scolding their child and Saacha wasn’t too fond of it. She glared up at White and complained, “Because of the way you treated me earlier today! What else was I supposed to think? Plus, the way Daniel seemed scared of you at the meeting seemed off!”

White groaned in annoyance as a hand came up to rub at his temple, “We were in the middle of a meeting, Saacha. I can’t stop the whole thing just to give you a status update on Y/N just simply because you ask! As for Daniel, well, who isn’t afraid of me at that school? I pretty much radiate immense power, anyone would end up pissing themselves in fear because of it!”

Saacha crossed her arms and brought her gaze down to the floor, sighing, “I don’t know that seemed more than just intimidation if you ask me.”

White turned sharply to Saacha, slamming his foot on the ground and causing the various items in the hall to shake. The shadow woman stopped in shock and shivered a bit at the power emanating off of him as he shouted, “What do you expect me to say, Saacha!? What is it!? That I’m hiding some deep dark secret? That I’m conducting some experimentation on some superheroes? That I’m making Y/N going through the worst possible torture? Please, tell me so I may satisfy your curiosity!”

Saacha had to force herself to stop trembling and hugging herself so that she can answer him, but a bird-like chime rang throughout the building, causing White to groan, “Ugh! What is it now?”

He teleported him and Saacha to grand white oak double doors that had gold carved into it. White took a deep breath and straightened out his outfit to look more presentable, then opened up the door, greeting, “Hell-Oh! Y/N, Clemencia, and Chairwoman Leitha, what a pleasant and unexpected surprise to see you all here...together.”

Clem just hopped inside like she was on an invisible pogostick...which could be possible, while you and Leitha just walked inside. She kept her gaze on White and for the first time, for you at least, her gaze seemed strict. It made you wonder how long had these two known each other for her to not immediately feel threatened at White’s presence. Unfortunately, your curiosity didn’t last long as Saacha gave you an attack hug and cheered, “Oh my goodness! Y/N! You’re back...and you’re front! You’re both here!”

You looked up at her and asked, “Wh-Why would I b-be okay? I said White H-Hat was t-taking care of m-me, right? Wait. Why a-are you here? D-Did school g-get out?”

A light purple blush showed up on Saacha’s face as she rubbed at her arm awkwardly, while you placed your hand on your hips to seem more like a stern mom than a best friend, but before you could insist. You both heard Clem squeak out of nowhere as she hung upside down from...the air and asked Saacha, “Ooooooo! I’ve never seen you before! What and who are ya!?”

Saacha giggled at her excitement as she went on explaining, making you tune out as you shifted your gaze to White and Leitha, who apparently moved to a different part of the room. You assumed that they were having a private talk, especially given the fact they seemed to be speaking in hushed tones.

White smiled down at Leitha as you watched them speak to each other from afar, but then you also saw White sneakily take her flash drive from her keychain, somehow not causing it to make any sudden noise. He put the device into his pocket and kept talking as if nothing just happened. You wanted to go over there and question him, but you also weren’t too sure if you were too keen on causing some kind of disturbance. To be honest, you had enough excitement for one day.

It didn’t really matter what you were going to do because, in an instant, White and Leitha came walking back to you, Saacha, and Clem. She stared down at you at with calm, heterochromatic eyes and said, “I’m glad I got to meet you, Y/N. Here’s hoping we meet again really soon.”

She then looked over at Saacha and made a simple gesture with her head, making Saacha wince and walk over to her with her head hanging down in slight shame. White smiled at you, showing his full sharp teeth and making you shudder, and chuckled at your reaction. He cooed, “I can’t wait to see you again, love."

You just nodded to them and watched the three teleport away. Before you could even breath, Clem wrapped her arms around you and squealed, “We **_have_ ** to tell Slug and the others who we just met!!! Let’s go!”

You wanted to say no and that you wanted to lie down, but Clem already placed you on her shoulders and began running down the halls at what felt like the speed of sound. You really missed her teleportations at this point.

* * *

As the three teleported back to the academy, White slightly pushed Saacha forward and warned her when she glared back at him, “Hey, I can easily suspend you whenever I wish, don’t try me, Miss Baxter. Now, go back to your classes, you’ve already been missing enough on this odd adventure of yours.”

Saacha still kept her glare on White, but eventually nodded her goodbye to Leitha and walked back to her class. Leitha sighed and shook her head, turning back to White to only notice that he was giving her an apologetic stare. Before she could say anything, he spoke up, “I’m sorry for what you’ve seen, Chairwoman. It wasn’t my attention to worry or place any distrust in you, I just got-”

Leitha raised up a hand to stop him and then smiled at his nervousness, her heterochromatic eyes having nothing but loving warmth to them. She denied, “It’s perfectly fine, Dean White Hat. I know you always have your reasons for doing everything, but you also can’t judge me for being a little....skeptical.”

White gave her a half smile and nodded to her, saying, “Of course, but still. ...Well, I’m going to go back to my office. I know I still have a bit of paperwork that I need to do. See you around, Chairwoman.”

Leitha nodded to him and the two went down the hall in opposite directions. The chairwoman sighed a bit, feeling a little better at not being around White Hat, even if she knew that was an unfair way to treat him. She knew that he would never cause harm to others unless he viewed it absolutely necessary, but it still felt a little troubling to be near a creature with that much power. _Oh well, something I’m just going to have to get used to,_ Leitha told herself as she was nearing the offices.

As she was walking, she saw Daniel limping over in her direction, coming out of her office. Daniel sighed in relief at seeing her and explained with a forced smile, “Oh, Chairwoman Leitha, there you are! Sorry that I just walked into your office, a student wanted to give you something. I’m not sure what it is, since it’s on a flash drive,but it must’ve been important. They looked nervous. They left it on your desk.”

Leitha nodded to him and thanked, “Well, thank you for bringing it to me. I’ll have a look at it as soon as I walk in.”

Daniel’s smile to her became somewhat more genuine as he said his goodbye and limped passed her. She tried not to think about it as she walked into her office and quickly made her way to her desk. The little black and white flash drive was on her desk like Daniel said, but she was kind of shocked that it seemed to look exactly like the that was on her keychain. It didn’t take long for her to dismiss the thought, it’s not like it’s impossible to have the same looking flash drive. However, she still found herself fishing her keychain out and saw that the flash drive was missing. ...Maybe they had just returned hers and Daniel was mistaken?

Either way, Leitha still had to look at it, just to be sure. She sat at her desk, pulled out her sleek, silver laptop, typed in her password, and instantly put in the device into the computer. After a few seconds of the device being read, a single video popped up in the libraries folder, making her slightly sigh in impatience, but Leitha told herself that this must be important. So, she just clicked on the video and clicked play.

On the video was a young woman who she thought she had seen before, but couldn’t put her finger on it. She had her dirty blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a pastel yellow tank top and what looked like jeans, but it was hard to tell since she was sitting down. The woman looked at someone off camera, nodded to the person, and then spoke up, “Hello. I’m not sure who are, since this flash drive is given to many, _many_ different people, but thank you for joining our cause. My name is Billie Anderson or you may know me more as Invis-o-Bill.”

Leitha then furrowed her brows as a few pieces of her memory seemed to pass by her as a woman that looked exactly like Billie, in her superhero costume, yelling at someone, but she couldn’t exactly remember what. Billie continued, “If you are a part of our cause or affiliated with the World Hero Organization, then welcome back...and quite possibly goodbye. What you’re doing must feel terrifying or daring or maybe even numb and I’m here to tell you...that’s unfortunately normal and necessary for what we’re about to do, but if you need any further pushing, then I have someone who may help.”

Billie then moved down a cushion as Leitha appeared onscreen, making the chairwoman sit up straighter in her seat in shock. She didn’t have any memory of meeting with this Billie woman or even doing this video. The Leitha onscreen spoke, “Hello, my name is Loyce Smithfield or you may know me more as the Silver Hammer years ago. However, if you’re me, then...I apologize that we have to go through this again. But, you need to listen for both of our sakes because as soon as you finish this video...he will come for you and you need to be ready."

"Make sure you make a copy or tell the next person you give this to to make a copy because what I will show you is something no _living being_ should witness, but it must be done and it must be spread, for the sake of this town and the many organizations that have lost lives to stopping him. Something tells me that you know exactly who _him_ is. That’s right. We’re going to stop him. It’s time to put an end to White Hat’s reign.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	18. Prompt/Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Hat and Slug get in a bit of a pinch when they're being hunted down in Black Hat's manor...also, there's a dog...so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not trigger warnings, but I'm just posting this up because I feel bad and I feel like I need to give you guys something. So, have this prompt that may or may not play into Inescapable. ...Who knows? Maybe that dog has a purpose...or not.
> 
> Also, ignore any spelling mistakes. I was always so tired when writing this.

  1. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but hey, we now have a dog!”
  2. “Well, think of it like this, even though you screwed up everything, you dog still loves you.”



* * *

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but hey, now we have a dog!” exclaimed White Hat as he held down the muzzle shut on the whimpering shiba inu, begging for pets as a giant Hatbot went searching and scanning through the halls. Slug held his ray gun up close to his chest, readying for anything if that thing came close to the closet they were hiding in. The Hatbot opened up the door to several rooms down the hall, each movement making a part of it spark, especially as it tried to remove the crowbar from its forehead.

Slug let out a small squeak as the bot slammed the door close, causing several items in the halls to shake and the dog to whimper even more. He whispered to White, giving him a glare, “Can you explain to me as to why you desperately needed this dog!?”

White answered, “Yes....”

“ **White!?** ”

The closet ripped open as the Hatbot tore off the wooden doors, snarling at the two intruders. Slug let out a loud, shrill scream as he shot the robot straight in the face. The bot made a few alarm like sounds before it fell to the ground, its face completely melting right down to the wires and gears. White Hat chuckled softly at Slug’s scream to which the doctor brilliantly responded, “Shut up, shut up! You know you would’ve done the same damn-”

He got cut off as a laser shot passed him and right next to White’s head. Not even bothering to figure out where the blast even came from, Slug pulled White out of the closet and began sprinting down the dark halls. As the two ran down the halls, White occasionally making cooing noises at the puppy, they both ended up in front of large, dark wood double doors. White was about to fling the doors open, but Slug swiftly closed them and shout-whispered, “What are you doing!? We don’t know what’s behind these doors!”

White scoffed, as he placed the puppo on his hat, “Uh, yeah, I know where it goes….anywhere but here.”

He opened one of the doors, which Slug promptly closed, making the scientist wince as the sound of clanking metal and whirring wheels seemed to switch directions, getting closer to them. He said, “Uh-uh. No way. We’re going to try a different path!”

White opened it again, whining, “Come on~!”

Close. “No.”

Open. “Yes.”

Close. “No.”

Open. “Bitch!”

Close. “Pussy!”

Open. “Only when you top!”

Close. “What!?!”

Open. “I don’t know, but I think I just hurt my feelings!”

“ **O̵̫̫̬̙̗̫͈͈̕H̷̛̦̭̩̞ ̴̴͙F̴̧͉̣̳̪͚̫O̦̳͟R̷̜͎̦̣͇ͅͅ ͟҉̸͎̝̞̱Ḫ̡̳͠Ḙ̵͇̖͙̫̭̞̘L͖̳͈͎͍͢L̡̘̠̗̣̹͙͇̥'̮̹͍̥͈͎͎͞S̵̻͇̙̻ ̧̬̬̯͉̟͞S̛̲̮͍̳̺͔͜A̴̯̺͟K҉̬̠͖̱E̸͈̥͇̤̜͈̙͜** !̝̱̮͍̪̤” 

The two stiffened up, while the puppy just cutely yawned, as black tendrils wrapped around pulled them into the room. The shiba inu flew out of White’s grasp and ended up falling towards the floor, which White ended up conjuring a cushion for the puppy to land on. The pup fell onto the cushion and then quickly made himself comfortable and fell asleep. The two struggled in the tendrils, Slug trying to retrieve his ray gun, while White was trying to use any bit of magic to freeze the appendage. 

A  maniacal, raspy laugh echoed throughout the room as a green, predatory smile glowed through the darkness. A dark-skinned, well dressed man slowly stepped out from the darkness, his black top hat casting a shadow over his face, making him look even more mysterious and sinister. He chuckled as he summoned a cane from the shadows, twirling it around casually, “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”

He placed his cane underneath Slug’s bag, lifting up his chin, and mocked, “A burnt up candyman.” 

He then swung his cane out to White, almost nearly hitting him and causing the lighter eldritch to slightly flinch, “And a defective betrayer, who I’d love to rip his guts out and force feed them back to him!”

White just stared at him for a second before saying, “I love our little pillow talks, Black Hat.”

Instead of frowning or getting frustrated, Black Hat just kept a giant grin on his face as turned and walked back to where he originally appeared, pretending to be hurt, “Oh, yes, I do miss those as well, muñeco, but all good things must come to an end. Don’t you agree?”

He then snapped his fingers and the darkness faded away to reveal more Hatbots lined up and charging up the lasers in their eyes. As soon as White heard Slug give a loud groan, he turned to him and saw that he was just glaring at the darker eldritch. He shouted, “Hey! Could you not be overly complicated for two seconds and let’s just talk about this!? I’m sure whatever it was that White did was pure accident and we can just discuss it, even about the d-”

Black Hat interrupted him with a loud yawn and mocked, “Oh, well, we could, but could you imagine how dreadfully boring this prompt would be? Plus, I haven’t had blood decorating my walls in the past, hmmmm, minute, so I think it’d be about time to change that. What do you think?”

White went to glare at Black as well and growled, “You think you’ve won, Black Hat? Sure, you may end up completely obliterating my scientist, like I’m sure he’ll be nothing but scraps of clothes by the end of this.”

Slug mumbled sarcastically, “Oh. Wow. Thanks.”

He smiled brightly at his scientist, saying, “You’re welcome,” and then turned back to Black Hat, continuing, “He may be gone, but you know that I will always remain. And you know that I will never rest, until the gavel of justice comes  _ crashing _ down on you and the iron fist of your horrific reign will be wiped away from this beautiful planet! Not even the smallest of traces of you will remain. Do you hear me, Black Hat? Unless you find some way to get rid of me, I will make it my personal mission to take you down. Your reign will end.”

Black Hat stared at him for several minutes. “...Inspiring. Anyway, Hatbots fi-”

White interrupted, causing even the robots to jump from surprise, except for the puppy who just tilted his head, “YES! Your reign will come...crashing...down on you….at any point now. ….Any second.”

Slug wished he could wear a second mask to hide his shame as he groaned, “White, please, don’t. Let me die in peace.”

Unfortunately, for everyone involved, he just kept going, “Yep...it’ll happen. Sometime soon, I’m su-”

“OH! SHUT U-” Black Hat wasn’t able to finish as an eighteen wheeler came crashing down upon him and the Hatbots, effectively crushing them all and scattering some robot scraps. White Hat and Slug both yelped at the tendrils disappeared and they both fell on their backs on the floor. The little puppy just sniffed at a detached robot arm before gnawing on it like a little bone. As soon as White and Slug picked themselves up, Clemencia came jumping down on top of the truck and somersaulting off it, cheering, “I’ve popped the weasel!”

White then grabbed a detached robot eye threw it at Clem’s head, which it just bounced off of her temple and made her blep, and scolded, “Remember your cues, dammit!” 

Slug cautiously walked over to the dog and picked it up, keeping an eye on the oddly still truck, asking, “So, uh, White, can you tell me what Black Hat wanted with this dog?”

The light grey eldritch took the shiba inu from him and said, “Huh? Oh! Black Hat was doing nothing with the dog. He was outside of his manor when I saw this cute thing and claimed him as my own. Then I thought, you know what would be cuter...breaking and entering! Then I think I ruined their commercial by almost killing Flug.”

Slug’s face dropped to a murderous glare as he slowly debated on whether or not he’d get fired from shooting his boss. White either failed to notice this internal struggle or didn’t care as he just held up the puppy, cooing, “His name is Casper!”

Suddenly, loud and violent tremors shook the very room, even causing some cracks to form along the walls and floor. Clem hugged the shaking truck, giggling, “Oooo~! It’s like a vibrator!”

Both Slug and White backed away while the scientist corrected as he took out his will from his jacked, “I think you mean massage chair, Clem.”

“Nope!” Clem shouted back and then immediately got blasted into the two as the truck broke apart, revealing a massive, monstrous form of Black Hat. A majority of his face taken over by several rows of sharp teeth, eyes and mouths forming and disappearing from his body, and spiked tentacles waved about sporadically. His talon-like claws, about as long and as big as the former truck, gripped into the ground as he roared, “ **W̷̨̛̛҉H҉̸̡͞͝I̕Ţ̡͠E͢ ͜͠H̸̛҉̸̷A̕͞Ţ̛.** ”

The three, two of which who were wide eyed and the other who just tilted her head a full ninety degrees, ran off in a puff of smoke while the gigantic horror chased them through the halls. As Clem didn’t little acrobats in the hall, she looked at White, who was getting viciously licked by Casper, and trilled, “Well, think of it like this, even though you screwed up everything, your dog still loves you!”

Slug ran past them, writing his will, shouting, “Less talking, more running!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you want to give me some prompts, go check out my tumblr @petitprincess1


	19. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chairwoman hatches a plan, you find a mysterious door, Daniel gets a little physical, and you get a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nada. 
> 
> AAAAAAAHHHHHH I'M SORRRYY! I'll do better next time, but I just hadn't been in the mood to write from just being tired. However, I won't ever abandon this story, I swear! I'm too invested in it! Anyway, without further ado, enjoy~ 
> 
> Also, I did some light correcting, but please do ignore any errors. It's after midnight.
> 
> Oh! And look at these awesome commissions!  
> White Hat: http://theinsanefruitloop-chan.tumblr.com/post/175745628299/commissioned-by-petitprincess1-their-version-of  
> Clemencia: http://petitprincess1.tumblr.com/post/175830061515/my-version-of-clemencia-that-was-made-by-the  
> Slug: http://redmoondragon-art.tumblr.com/post/176077513854/a-slug-commision-want-a-commission-of-your

Leitha- no. Loyce felt as if everything around her had disappeared and she was the only thing there, just staring at the still image on the screen. So, this is what has been going on right underneath their noses and, even if someone had tried to do something, of course they got immediately silenced. ...Shit. What about her? What the hell is going to happen to her now? Apparently, this isn’t the first time this has happened, but what if White decides to make it her last?

…..Well, then, she’ll have to make it count.

Loyce nodded to herself as she wobbly got to her feet and shakily took the flash drive out from her laptop. Even though it was a cliche hiding spot, she didn’t know where else to place it. She unlocked her top drawer and hid it amongst the files within it before locking it back up. Knowing that this device needed to be handed off to someone else, she started listing off several people would be comfortable enough to take it.

If only her memory hadn’t been practically wiped, then she could be better. Loyce needed someone who could easily slip underneath White’s radar. Someone who he wouldn’t even think twice about them going against him. Someone no one in that house would suspect.

“Chairwoman!?”

Leitha practically jumped out of her skin as she looked up at White Hat, who was standing somewhat patiently out in the hall and tapping his fingers against the door frame. The smug smile on his face always just made her feel slightly annoyed with him, but now she just felt a little sick from seeing it. However, she kept her composure. After all, keeping up an image is key at this point.

The dark-skinned woman closed her laptop as White walked over to her and she asked, “What is it, White? Didn’t you say that you had paperwork to attend to?”

The smile somewhat dropped from White’s face as he feigned hurt and whimpered, “Oh? Is it such a crime to visit another member of the faculty? I just thought you needed someone else in here, is all.”

Loyce just raised an eyebrow at him, not at all believing or trusting him, but she didn’t want to just immediately turn him away. So, she just decided to try and drive him away. She questioned, “Fine. Since you’re here, I’ve been wondering something ever since I’ve met her-”

“Her? Her who?” White asked with an ever-widening smile, clearly looking both uneasy and enraged. The former hero just pretended to not immediately regret her words and replied back in a bland tone, “Well, if you let me finish, then I may just tell you. The one short and bespectacled girl that you have in your manor. I was just curious as to why she’s there, since no one ever just lives in that manor withou-”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern, Chairwoman.”

“My, aren’t you in the mood for interrupting?”

“Is there a point to this?” White strained his question, clearly getting more and more impatient and even freezing the a bit of the door frame. Loyce didn’t want to push him too far that he attacks, just enough for you to be sicked onto her. It wasn’t hard to figure out what you do for him when she saw you with Clem in the alley with a dead body. Unless you two were oddly checking out a corpse, it was clear that you two had done his dirty work. Now, she just had to get him to take the bait.

She shrugged and said as she grabbed her stuff, beginning to walk out of the office, “I’m just asking. She seems a little too...frail to be working for someone like you. She could end up becoming a lifeless doll if you keep doing whatever it is you’re doing.”

As soon as she got close to him, White stopped her by placing a frigid, clawed hand onto her shoulder. She didn’t bother looking at him as he repeated in a low snarl, “Is there a _point_ to this?”

Loyce gave him a side glance and informed, “Let’s just say, you may want to calm down or you may find that girl of yours slipped away from your grasp one day and into more warm, loving ones.”

She slipped out of his grip and tried to walk as calmly as she could down the hall, not really sure where she was going. After a few more steps, she looked over her shoulder and saw White gone, but a gather of ice and frost on her door frame. She took a deep breath to calm herself and felt herself slightly stumble from losing a bit of courage. Loyce quickly corrected herself and kept walking, hoping that her plan worked as well as she imagined.

* * *

Clem kept dragging you down the halls without even stopping to take a break, making you wonder what this girl was even made out of. It seemed like with each hall you two zipped down through, the doors kept changing right before your eyes. Either that or it’s just that you’re starting to see things from all the speed. Luckily, that all stopped when you went crashing into Clem, who had abruptly stopped and huffed, “Ugh! Why does he always change up the rooms like a little...room changing jerk!?”

As soon as you were able to feel your brain form back into a mushy solid, you asked her, “Why does h-he always ch-change up the rooms a-anyway?”

Clem shrugged as she just started to look through random doors, ignoring some of the weirder ones like one that led to a portal, another that was filled with random unspeakable horrors, and another that just had a chair and a flickering light above it. What would that even be used for? You got knocked out of your confusions when Clem guessed, “He probably does it to prevent people from ever reaching anything that they’re looking for, like their awesome friends so that they can brag about what just happened to them!”

She shouted as she slammed a door close, causing you to jump and start looking through some of the doors. You were a little upset that you only got some boring rooms and occasionally one with a yodeling ferret...because everyone needs that, until you finally came across one that didn’t fit the blue and white theme. It was just a simple door made out of plywood with a silver doorknob. The door had some markings that were scratched out or written over in a language that gave you a migraine the longer you stared at it. Plus, there also seemed to be brownish red stains on it that you convinced yourself was just paint.

Because you like to shake hands with danger, you pressed your ear up against the door and heard some very muffled sounds. It was hard to tell what they were, but one sounded like distant banging and the other sounded like something was being scraped at. After a few more seconds, you started hearing some harsh whispers that almost sounded as if they were getting closer and closer to the door. You felt your hand dip down and grab at the cold doorknob, give a gentle turn, and then-

Clem shouted, “Hey, Y/N! I found them!”

The sounds immediately went silent as soon as you turned around and then moment you turned to look at the door, it disappeared. A part of you wanted to believe that that was all in your head, but you know that you knew better than that. Although, for right now, you decided to ignore it and go inside with Clem and the others. You’ll be sure to ask Hatbot to show you that room the next time you see him.

* * *

Apparently, Clem didn’t mind not waiting for you when it came to talking about you encounter, since she was already squealing about how she met up with you two. You closed the door to Sayua’s guest room quietly and sat down next to Slug, who was lying on the bed and seemed to have given you a soft smile. You looked around the other two to gauge their reactions and was slightly disappointed.

Sayua was busy on her phone text, who knows, and Lucius just continued to look confused throughout the whole story. He asked, interrupting her, “I thought that Silver Hammer was retired. After all, she can’t be everlasting like me and my snake charmer.”

He cooed while reaching out to stroke her face, which Sayua immediately grabbed at his hand and hissed, “Touch me and you’ll end up losing hand, ublyudok.”

Lucius purred at her in response, but he did move his hand away and, quite possibly, ignored Sayua’s eye roll and more obscenities she gave him. Clem groaned in annoyance, “I knooooowwww!! That’s why it’s so coooool! She could’ve easily left us there by the alley, and yet she didn’t! We could’ve easily have been taken by police, but she allowed us into her car!! Not that it mattered, I would’ve easily gutted those policemen. No offense, Y/N.”

Why would you even be- whatever. You just said, “N-None taken.”

It seemed easier to submit than try and understand Clem’s logic. Slug then brought up something that you found interesting, “You do realize that she often takes visits to the school, as well as all of us. You just haven’t noticed because you often go and tried to buy as many donuts from the vending machine as possible.”

Clem huffed as she conjured a plush cushion for herself to sit on and groaned, “I  _ know _ ! I just thought it was cool! Also, they can’t ban me from that vending machine forever! I will have that doughnut replica of my future wife someday!”

You seriously wondered if Clem’s obsession with Demencia even came close to her obsession with Black Hat. ...You also weren’t sure if you wanted to know. Getting your mind off that topic, you asked aloud, “L-Leitha works a-at the school?”

Sayua answered, still not looking up from her phone, “Yes. Someone has to look over the decision Vhite Hat makes or else that whole school vould probably blow up. At least she’s one of the better idiotic spandex-vearing heroes.”

Lucius nodded in agreement and added, “Plus, she also is one of the few heroes to have actually worked close with White for a  _ long  _ time, so she’s used to his...questionable behavior.”

Yeah and by “questionable” he meant “batshit insane,” then she could fully agree. Also, damn, she had a chance to talk to her about White and didn’t take it. There were so many questions swarming in her head that she couldn’t think straight! Hopefully, Leitha would come back soon and she can ask her questions then.

Sayua finally looked up from her phone and stared at you for few seconds. She asked, “Galaktika, you doing alright? You look a little...stressed.”

A little was quite the understatement. You huffed, “I-I’d be lying if I-I said I w-wasn’t alright. I j-just need to, uh, well, cl-clear my head.”

Sayua looked at you for a few more moments before going back to her phone, and, within a couple of seconds, then randomly announced, “Done. I’ve sent a text to convince Vhite Hat to allow to get some coffee. It’s alvays made me feel refreshed.”

_ What? Well...that was nice of her, but that obviously won’t work. There’s no way White would be that lenient to ever listen to any- _ Your thoughts got cut off as the dizzying wave of nausea came across you as you got teleported.

Lucius stared at the spot where you disappeared and questioned Sayua, “Oh...trying to impress the new girl? Didn’t know that you swung that way. That would explain why you were always immune by my ch-”

The Russian serpent interrupted, “Please, stop allowing vords to escape your face. I’ve only brought her out there for her to not only to calm down, but to also speak to a friend.”

* * *

As soon as you had teleported to where to were, you immediately had to hold onto something to calm your stomach. You really needed to get used to that. Luckily, you were going to get coffee to wash down the bile in your throat. ...At least you thought you would, until you realized you don’t have money on you. You groaned and figured that this would happen to you. Guess you’re walking back home, instead of-  _ Vrrrr vrrrr! _

You quickly pulled your phone out of your pocket and saw a text from White Hat.

**White Trash: Don’t worry about paying me back, take as much time as you need, love! Also, I’ll teleport you back, just text me when you’re ready.**

You wondered what he meant as you searched through your pockets and made a slight uneasy noise as you pulled twenty dollars out of your pocket. It kind of creeped you out as to how he knew where you were, but your buzzing necklace reminded you about him always watching. It honestly made you feel gross that he would see your every movement. However, that didn’t stop you from getting coffee at...wait the Coffee Shop? That can’t be right...right?

You walked into the into the little store, wondering why even White Hat teleported you all the way over here in the first place. Yeah, granted, Sayua suggested it, but he never seemed like the type of person to really listen to others. A part of you figured it was because he wanted you to relive the memory of your first, possible, kill and another part of you...no. There wasn’t another part, that had to be the reason why. Geez, fuck that man and his fucked up-ness! One of these days you were going to really...get someone else to talk to him about this.

“Ma’am?”

You let out a loud scream as you swiftly looked up to see the cashier giving you a strange stare, while also trying to ignore all the other customers staring at you. You cleared your throat, as if it’s completely normal to randomly scream your lungs out, and ordered, “Uh, I-I’d like o-one grande white ch-chocolate cappuccino, p-please.”

The woman nodded to you and quickly rang up your drink, while you nervously fumbled to get out the money White Hat gave you. For some odd reason, it made you feel gross that he gave you money. Sure, you only have a limited amount in the bank, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t buy overpriced, fancy sounding, flavored coffee for yourself. However, that didn’t stop you from ashamedly handing her the money and getting the change back. You decided to keep the money for yourself as a sign of retaliation because you know how them rich people be with their change.

As you walked down to the other end of the countertop, you felt the fly around your neck make impatient buzzing sounds to which you covered it up, whispering, “Just calm d-down. All I-I’m doing is g-getting coffee!”

...How low has your life become? You’re talking to a fucking bug.

You heard a barista next to you call out an order for a black coffee, which you were just going to ignore, but then noticed the dark haired gentleman that grabbed at it. He also apparently was walking with a cane now too.  _...Wait. Now? Why am I acting as if I know this man? This guy could literally be anybody. There’s no way he would come back to this place at such a convenient moment, ri-  _ Before you could even finish your question, you noticed that he was placing a lot of honey into his coffee. Oh, yeah. That’s definitely Daniel. Well, at least now you can make a complete fool of yourself by apologizing profusely to him.

While you watched him take a seat, you felt the barista tap you as soon as she had you coffee and apologized for the slight intrusion. After you waved it off, you grabbed your drink, got ready to throw away your dignity, and cautiously walked over to Daniel.

You stood right next to him for a few seconds before you softly cleared your throat. Of course, he didn’t react to it and just kept writing in his little notebook. You tried again, trying to go for a higher pitch, but still...nothing. For the first time in forever, you felt like actual interaction was absolutely necessary and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little bit and looked up at you.  

Before you said anything, you quickly looked over his features and...oh boy...he looked very rough. His brown eyes weren’t as lively they were, instead they were dull and drained. Plus, there were dark circles around his eyes. Did he have a patchy beard before? Probably not, you didn’t really pay attention to his features before. Not only that, but his clothes looked completely ruffled, as well as his hair, like he was in a rush...which probably doesn’t mean much. However, it still made you feel like garbage for hurting him so badly.

You asked in a meek voice, “M-May I s-sit down?”

Daniel looked up at you for a brief few seconds before his eyes widened in realization, making you feel even slightly worse. He just nodded to you and gestured to the chair in front of him. You quickly took your seat, just so that you could get this awkwardness over and done with.

You stared at him with just your eyes and saw that he went back to writing, looking very deep in thought about something. A part of you wanted to lean a little forward just to see what was going on, but you knew that would be an invasion of privacy. You took a quick sip of your drink, while shifting a bit in your seat and feeling the embarrassment rise in you.  _ Come on! If you’re there just to apologize, then just say it, you stupid piece of shit! What are you gonna do? Just let him think you did it as some weird kink or something! You’re there! Do something! Say it!  _ You softly blurted out, “I’m sorry for poisoning you!”

Apparently, you had closed your eyes throughout that whole mental tirade, probably from feeling too much pressure from it. You slowly opened them and saw him give you a lost look, as if he had no idea what you were talking about. Figuring it would just take a moment to sink in, you just sat there waiting patiently for some kind of reaction. Eventually, some look of...something went across his face as he said, “Oh, right...uh...don’t worry about it. It’s fine. ...I’ve been through worse.”

Oh...okay. That was easy. ...That was easy. That was...super easy. Why was that so easy!? Shouldn’t he, like, call the police or swat or something? You just told him that you almost just killed him and his response is that “I’ve been through worse.” What does that even mean!? What’s worse than death!?

“Hey,” you heard Daniel softly gain your attention back as he continued, “Really, don’t blow a gasket over it.”

You nodded to him as he went back to writing, even though you still couldn’t understand how you couldn’t blow all the gaskets for it, but you still remained calm. So...now with that out of the way, now all you’re left with is a lot of questions. If anyone can answer them at the moment, it would be him. He was White’s former right-hand man, after all. Well, kind of. You just wondered how you would casually bring something like that up, it’s not like you could say, “Hey, remember that guy you used to work with that was a complete and total sociopath? Yeah, what was that about, huh?” It doesn’t work like that. Although, it seems like you might have to. 

You took a bigger gulp of your coffee, ignoring the tingling, burning sensation down your throat, and asked, “So, um, I-I, uh, you know-”  _ Oh my god, just say something!  _ “S-So, I’m working f-for Wh-White Hat and I...I wanted t-to know wh-what it’s like w-working with him?”

You could see Daniel tense up, but he didn’t say anything about it. So, you tried again, “I-I heard th-that you worked for h-him. Anything I-I should, uh, be wary a-about?”

Once again, no response. He just oddly placed a napkin in-between the two of you and then went back to writing in his notepad. It made you wonder if he was just doing that to avoid talking you. Honestly, you would do the same. You figured you just needed to be straight with him or nothing would get done. So, you told him, “L-Look, I’m going to b-be honest with you. White H-Hat has f-freaked me out ever s-since he started sending m-me out on th-those, you know, one l-little jobs of his, b-but it seems l-like there’s a-a lot more to him th-than what I had th-thought. I heard th-that you’re one of-of the first people that, uh, worked for h-him and that you-you two were close. Pl-Please, I need to-”

You weren’t able to finish as you heard Daniel loudly and, practically, snarl as he grabbed at your necklace, covering up the little fly that buzzed panickedly, and brought you closer to his face. He fumed, “Listen to me, I don’t care whatever the hell is happening to you or anyone in that house! I’m done, okay!? Done! Now, piss off!”

Before you could say or react to anything, two burly men, probably customers, grabbed Daniel by the arms and dragged him outside of the shop. You noticed everyone glare at him while others gave you piteous looks, you didn’t like either of them. It made you feel...small. You casted your gaze down to the table, feeling very idiotic for doing something that reckless, but then your eyes widened as you saw hurried writing on the napkin Daniel placed between you two.

You smacked your forehead as you realize that he had done this on purpose! He even covered up that damn fly that wouldn’t stop buzzing, which made you wonder if Daniel had some sort of tracking device on him at some point to notice what it was. 

You heard a woman come up to you and ask you if were alright. You gave her a silent nod and a reassuring smile as you grabbed your things, along with the napkin, and walked out of the shop.

You looked at the napkin as soon as you were out and saw that it said, “Go see Silver Hammer. Black and white.”

So, he wanted you to go see Leitha and you can only assume the black and white is for the flash drive. Unfortunately, you already saw White pocket that one; plus, how are you going to get close enough to her without White getting suspicious? They seemed close-ish and the fly necklace would easily give away who you were speaking with. Sure, you could take it off, but then that would only alert White! Ugh! Why does this have to be so compli-  _ Vrrrrrrrr vrrrrr vrrrrr! _

Your panic was immediately cut off by a loud vibrating noise in your pocket. You took your phone out and saw a text that read:

**White Trash:**   **Leitha Smithfield. Kill her. Tonight. School. I have the weapon already prepared.**

...Well, you got what you wanted...just not how you had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAY! WE BROKE OVER 3,000!! I'm so happy!!! Also, don't worry, you'll eventually figure out what's on that drive, eventually. Oh, and, Daniel, buddy, didn't you learn from your first betrayal. Oh, well. I'm sure White will fix him soon. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait! I'm so sorry!
> 
> Once again, if you have any questions or just want to chat, come to me on petitprincess1 on Tumblr


	20. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You speak to White before the mission, you meet up with the Chairwoman, get a flash drive, and uncover some secrets. ̛͚͓̠̩̕̕Y̴̨̪̘̠̜̬͔̙̱̼̫̜̻̕͡o̵̸̴̧̡͈̖̳̗̙͈̤̖̜̻͇̥͍̝͙̜͙ͅư̠̦̮̥̲̫̗̙̤̤̩̫̠͙̝̞ͅ ̝̳͉͕̙̜̤͢͞͡s̶̨̧̻̥̝͍̙h̶̨͍̯͎̬͕̹̜͙̬̪͟͝ơ̴̛͏͉̣̯̺͈̳̟̤͎̭̲̫u̷̧̩̥̮͔̲̪̳̞̱̞͈͡͠ͅl͏̶̶̬͖̰̲̖̬̗̖̮̱̯̻̮͡ͅd͏̢̻̟͔̥̼̼͚̟̮͍̗̜̰̰̖͕̖n̯̠̞͙̪̙͚̜̟͠'͏̛̱͓̜̹̫̲̣̯̦̜͟t̷̴̹̥̖̳̕ ̴̡̧̻̦̥͙̱̮͇͜͞h̵͚̹̗̱̳̪̥̭͞a͏̵̸̛̮͔̟̳̣̹̯̠̟͇̣̩̞̤ͅv̴̴̯͉̮̙̗̥͈͉̣̲ę̶̬̗̫̳̹̠͚̻̱̗̳̪̼̻͕̲͖͜ ̛̯͙̲͝s̵̰̪̥̯͕̮͇͖͙ͅe̶͏̱̪͍͇̘͕͓͖̤̳̺͎̖̝ͅͅe̢̨͉̯̜̖̱͈͉̳͈̞̭̪͞ņ̣̰̠̙̱̲̮̭͈̺͚͙͉̹͘͝ ̸̴̧̭͖̣͖̗͈̥͎a҉̗̦̖̰̱͙͚̟͓̰̤͟͟ṉ̡̦̜̦͍̗̱̟͔̙̝͕̳̼̭̼̰͘ͅy͟͟͏̩̺̥͙̻̣͓͉͙͖̟̜͙͓̹t̫͕̙͈̻̗͇͎͜͠h̵͘͟҉͉͚̯̩̤̪̦i̗̼̘͓͍͚͇̬̥̳̝̪̲͙̱͘ņ̡̭̳͔͍͈͘͞g͕͍͎͙̱̪̠̣͜͟.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight panic attacks, choking (get your mind out of the gutter), slight gore, cannibalism, and G̵̴͚͉̻̺̰͖̑̒͒ͦ̍ͭ͂͐ͧ̇ͧ͆̆͌ͨ̕Ĕ̩̝͇̯̣͖̣̭̅̇ͫ̂̏ͯ̿̑͛̂̓̒ͤ̃͌̈́̌̕͞ͅŤ̵̡͖͚̫͎͕̞͗̌ͨ̈ͮ̄̚͡ ̉͋̐ͭͧ͂̽̕͏̸̪͈̥͎̱̬͕͕O̶̝̲̘̙̼͉̯̝͇̯͕̫͒͐ͭ̌ͤ̃̾̓ͩ̏ͭͩͨ͊̑̋̎̚͠Ú̶̷̲̬̤͍̱̬͈̪̮̠̏̀͒ͧ̏͗͗͘T̵̢̖̝͎͉̬͖̲̖̟͈̝͚̘ͪ͗̎̍̌ͮͬ͆̄̔ͣ̓̔͗͌̌̇̚̚͘͜͠!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, yet again, but I'm super excited or this chapter, so I'm not gonna keep y'all waiting!
> 
> Also, more commissions!  
> Clem and Slug: https://avenxizz.tumblr.com/post/177704293296/commission-for-petitprincess1-this-was-really
> 
> Heroic Crew: http://petitprincess1.tumblr.com/post/177195173800/the-gangs-all-here-my-version-of-the-heroic
> 
> Clemencia and Demencia: http://little-geecko.tumblr.com/post/177357438295/colored-sketch-commission-for-petitprincess1
> 
> Clemencia and Demencia doll: http://skribblie.tumblr.com/post/176910807132/commissioned-by-petitprincess1-thank-you-for

You ended up getting teleported straight back home after that...success?...debacle?...you weren’t sure what to call it, but you got something out of it. That’s for sure. Yep...god, she’s going to die, isn’t she? But, what for? She never seemed like she posed as a threat to White, at all actually. Maybe she did something when they teleported back to the school. You weren’t really sure. All you knew was that this was fucked up!

You took as step forward and immediately walked into a door, making you wince at the bruise that you could practically feel forming on your forehead. You looked up and noticed that you were in front of White’s office door. You wanted to just back out of this, but you figured that he wouldn’t let you go that easily.

So, you raised your hand to knock, but the door slowly opened all by itself. You would’ve been more shocked, if you hadn’t seen a little shiba inu walk out with a golden letter in its mouth. It barked up at you and stood on its hind legs as it placed its forepaws on your thigh, leaning forward to show you that it wanted you to take the card. You mumbled as you took the golden letter, “Uh, thanks?”

The dog just barked again as it went back on all fours and the moseyed on down the hall. 

You shook your head at that weirdness and walked inside of the immaculate office, closing the door behind you softly. 

Even though you were 99% sure that the sun sets to the west, White’s office was still illuminated by the orangish-red glow of the sun, giving the place a warm and inviting feel to it. Although, you knew better. The last thing this place made you feel was warm and invited. White’s chair was facing you as the creature himself was fixing up some items on his desk. He looked up at you and smiled, “Oh, there you are! Come here!”

This man sounded way too excited for what was about to happen. You walked over to his desk quickly, just to get everything over and done with, and handed him the golden letter, asking, “Uh, the dog w-wanted me t-to give th-this to you...uh, wh-when did we g-get a, um, dog?”

He took the letter and placed it on his desk, saying, “It’s unimportant. What  _ is  _ important is that we discuss how you’ll take out Leitha. Lucky for us is that despite her super strength, enhanced vision, power jump, and very slight invulnerability, she still can easily be killed. We just have to use the right method.”

He snapped his fingers and an array of weapons appeared from syringes to electrical prods to even ray guns. White must really want her to be dead. You looked at a certain ray gun that appealed to you, even though it looked like the standard cartoonish sleek, silver ray gun with a rod out the front and a coil wrapped around it. You questioned out of simple curiosity, “What’s th-that?”

White grabbed the gun and explained, “You like it? Slug just made it recently, saying that he randomly had an epiphany that appeared out of nowhere. Like some higher being suggested it to him, he’s a weird guy. It’s called  Tschechows Waffe.”

You marveled, “Oh! ...Wh-What does i-it do?”

White’s face blanked as he muttered, “Probably should’ve asked that. ...I’m sure it’s not important. Actually, let’s just pretend it doesn’t exist for a  _ long _ time.”

He placed it back down and waved his hands to the other weapons, telling you, “However, all these other weapons are a what you see is what you get type of artillery or...whatever. I’m sorry that I’m less linguistic than usual, just extremely excited to get rid of this thorn in my side!” 

You somewhat flinched at how excited he exactly was, since you just didn’t expect it. This really worried you. The last thing that you wanted to do was kill her or anyone else for that matter, which meant that you had to grab something that seemed like it made sense. Something that would undoubtedly make the mission take longer than expected and give you time to warn her. 

You choose the syringe and felt slightly sick, feeling as if that this was the same poison that killed that Joey guy. However, you hoped that didn’t show that on your face as you put the, thankfully capped, syringe in your pocket. You watched as the smiled on White’s face spread even more as he grabbed your hand and gave it a little kiss. He smirked, “Great choice, my love. Keep the fly on her as she gasps for breath. I want to see her slowly die.”

You gulped as you nodded. White let go of your hand as he checked his watch and then looked outside, seeing that the sun was almost completely set. He stood and announced, “It’s time. Clemencia is waiting for you in the car out front. I’ll be in my office waiting to give you your congratulatory gift! In the meantime,” he picked up the letter, “I’ll catch up on some mail.”

He teleported you into the car, making you inwardly groan at not being able to take your time. White must  _ really  _ want her gone. God, you hoped that you could warn her in time.

You broke out of your thoughts as Clem loudly whooped, “WOOOO! I’m ready to do this! This is so exciting~! Are you ready!?”

You blinked at her and mumbled, “Uh...s-sure.”

She hummed, “Hmmmm...need a bit more enthusiasm, but I still like it!”

As you both buckle your seatbelts, a random thought appeared in your mind as you asked, “Cl-Clem? Do y-you know h-how to drive?”

“Hahahahahaha, no!” She cackled as she peeled out from the driveway, breaking and bending the gate to the house and zoomed down the road, almost running over several people and crashing into every single car possible, even the parked ones. This was going to be one hell of a drive.

* * *

After your extremely crazy death ride that made you wish for teleportation, you and Clem ended up in front of the school, during dead hours and you could see a few security guards roaming in front. You groaned in feigned exasperation, “Oh, c-come on! Guards!? W-We’ll never b-be able to make it-it pass them w-without making a b-bunch of noise. Oh well. L-Let’s tur-”

Before you could even finish, Clemencia grabbed onto you and teleported both of you inside of the school, making you feel like a complete idiot. She grinned happily at you and said, “Crisis averted! Now, if I were a Chairwoman, where would I be? Hmmmm...maybe in a chair?”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, “A-Amazing detective sk-skills, Clem.”

You heard her giggle maniacally, making you somewhat shudder, and then you looked around the halls. As much as you cared for Clem, you really didn’t want her meeting up with Leitha anytime soon. If she saw her, then she would probably end her in an instant. You had to be smart and strategic about this. One word could easily have her eyes and suspicion on you like a bloodhou-

“Let’s split up,” Clem suggested, turning to you. Yeah, you...you could do that too. You turned to her and simply nodded, not really wanting to seem too eager for splitting up. Pointing up at the signs in the hall, she ordered, “We will meet at the front entrance in about an hour or two if we don’t find her. Unfortunately, we will probably have to tell White the bad news, assuming he doesn’t already know from your necklace.”

You covered up the fly that somewhat buzzed in a calm manner, probably because it knew it was you and not some stranger, and agreed, “Alright. S-Sounds like a plan.”

Clem nodded as the two of you ran down different hallways to search for Leitha for two completely different reasons.

* * *

You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you started running and then slowed to walking and slowed even further to shuffling. However, you did know that...you were lost. There was  _ no way _ that you were going to find her in this gigantic school! Clemencia, unfortunately, had an advantage, since she could easily teleport her way throughout the building and had the energy to spare. Meanwhile, you were getting exhausted from seeing the same damn hall over and over and over again.

Eventually, you found yourself walking up to a locker and sliding down the cool metal, sighing, “This is h-hopeless. I’ll never end up f-figuring out wherever the h-hell she is! She probably i-isn’t even here a-anymore, knowing h-how amazing she i-is from Clem. Ugh! ...Maybe I sh-should just let this h-happen. I would be p-punished worse from trying t-to stop it than anything el-else.”

With that in mind, you slowly rose from where you were sitting, feeling absolutely ridiculous from trying to play hero. Why did you even bother? Of course just a normal a girl like you wouldn’t be able to find her, of course. You felt your phone vibrate and saw a text from Clem:

**Clem <3: I’m still looking for Leitha. How’s it going on your end?**

You weren’t even going to bother with wondering how she even figured out your phone number or how she got her name in there. You just shrugged as you typed:

**Y/N: It’s going fine. Keep looking, we’ll find her.**

Well, Clem definitely will. You? You’re just going to go back to the entrance and wait for the inevitable. You could already practically see Clem prancing back with a bloodied axe in her hand and an ever-so-happy grin on her face as if she didn’t murder someone. ...You wished that you could be as carefree as her sometimes. ...Okay, maybe not too much.

You sighed once more as you followed the signs back to the entrance, silently hoping that you’ll be escorted off the premises by some security guards.

After a few more turns down the hall, you made it to the entrance a lot faster than what you had thought, unless the building worked like White’s manor. Seriously, who even does something that stupid? Moving rooms? That’s just so damn confu-

Your thoughts paused as you eyes widened as soon as you saw Leitha at the front entrance, looking slightly at war with herself. She turned her head and looked...relieved?...at seeing you. The chairwoman hurriedly walked over to you and smiled at you, as if she wasn’t just being hounded. She looked down and saw the syringe in your pocket, making her shake her head in contempt. You weren’t really sure what for, but you knew that you didn’t want to seem like you were going to harm her. So, you tugged your shirt over the syringe, making sure to keep eye contact. Despite seeming calm when she first walked up to you, it was easy to tell that a lot of tension dropped from her shoulders.

A much more easy smile came about her as she greeted in a whispered tone, “Thank goodness, you’re here. I’ve been waiting for you for a long while. I knew Clem wouldn’t bother using the front door, since she always has used her powers in every situation. Although, I’m sure that she’s going to be back here soon. Now, we don’t have much time. I-”

You interjected, “You-You-You have to g-go, now! Wh-White Hat s-sent us out t-to kill you! You n-need to l-leave this place! Pl-Please Leitha!”

Leitha just gave a bitter chuckle as she told you, “I know. I provoked him on purposed to send you over to me. Plus, I already have a getaway car waiting for me, as well as a flight. I doubt I’ll get that far, but I like to remain a bit hopeful. Also, I wanted you, specifically, for a reason.” 

She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a...black and white flashdrive? Wait…White took that...right? How did she even-

The flash drive was gingerly placed into your hand as the chairwoman explained, “This device holds a lot of information and I need you to be the one to witness it. White’s too close to you to do anything to harm you. You may be able to stop this.”

What!? No! You didn’t want this! Stop what!? You can’t do this! This was too much this….you looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but desperation in them. She clearly wanted and needed you to have this small device...could you take it? Who knew what was on it and what it even all meant? This could put you in a bad position with White, as well. Were you willing to really do all that to give up your somewhat cozy life for... _ this!? _ Apparently, you already decided as you closed your hand around it. She gave you such a bright smile and pulled you into a hug. Leitha sighed, “Trust me, you’ll know what I mean as soon as you finish watching it. Just don’t be frightened by what happens next. You’re going to need to be courageous. I know that you’ll be amazing, Y/N.”

You leaned away from the hug as you tried not to think about how you possibly just made the biggest mistake of your life. And that’s really saying something! You looked up at her and asked, “Wh-What’s on it? Wh-What am I-I s-supposed to do after I-I look at it?”

She was about to answer your question, but then the two of you heard Clemencia calling your name down the hall, making the chairwoman let go of you and rush towards the door. She then turned to you and assured, “I know you’ll do the right thing, Y/N. Also, it’s Loyce. Loyce Smithfield. ...It was very nice meeting you.”

With that, she quickly fled out of the building, leaving you feeling slightly choked up. You pocketed the flash drive as soon as you heard footsteps behind you and saw Clem looking winded. She wondered in a rushed manner, “What happened!? I heard another voice! Was that her!? Where did she go!?”

You simply answered, “I-I wasn’t able t-to catch her! She’s gone.”

Clemencia was at first distraught, then confused, and then furious as she summoned a hatchet, marching over towards the doors. You grabbed her arm, trying to stop her from doing something stupid and ruining everything, and told her, “N-No! Cl-Clem we’ll be caught!”

As soon as you said that, lights from flashlight’s went towards the school as indistinguishable, overlapped talking was heard. You were about to start running, but Clem grabbed yanked you to her side, making you squeak in pain, and the teleported the two of you out of there.

You really hoped that the chairwoman made it out...and that White wasn’t watching.

* * *

You kept twirling the little device that was kept away in your pocket, not really sure what to do with it. Well, common sense says that you need a computer and put the little doo-diddy in there and….do whatever she wants you to do. However, if Leith-  _ no, no. Her name is Loyce. _ \- if Loyce wanted you to look at it so urgently, then surely this must’ve been why White wanted her gone, right? Maybe this isn’t something that you should be dealing with. Someone much more qualified like Sayua or Lucius should be able to handle this….right?

**CRASH!**

You jumped when you heard something like glass shattering. You completely turned to see a crossed Clemencia, sitting and slouching on a couch with her arms crossed over her chest, and a wooden, expensive looking curio cabinet on the ground. You concluded that by judging by all the multi-colored glass shards both around and inside of it that that was the thing that broke. You also concluded that Clemencia was pissed. This must’ve been her first lost or maybe she just knew the importance of this mission. So...why didn't he- You know what, you’ll worry about that later. 

You walked over to Clemencia calmly and asked, “H-Hey, you doing o-okay, Clem?”

Clem just huffed loudly and dramatically as she stomped her feet, like some child having a temper tantrum, and complained, “UGH! I don’t get it! How did she even know that we were coming before we even got there!? I mean, it makes nooooooo sense whatsoever! She should’ve been an easy target to kill, and yet she was gone before we did anything. I know that she is the Silver Hammer and all, but geez! So annoying when prey just mosey their way out of their cage!”

You felt like you knew the answer to this, but it was killing you to know. So, you questioned further, “You seem o-oddly miffed about not k-killing Leitha. Y-You seemed s-so excited to see h-her mere moments a-ago. What h-happened?”

Clemencia looked at you in genuine curiosity before she replied, in a tone that sounds like it should be very obvious, “Uh, White happened, I guess. Don’t get me wrong, this woman is still super cool and is a badass, but White wanted her dead. He doesn’t do or command anything without some kind of reason. So, if he wanted a former number one hero dead, then I’ll give it to him. She clearly did something terrible to get on his bad side, so...what’s there to question about? I mean, it’s not like I still wouldn’t honor her. Maybe use her skull as a mug or something.”

No. Nope. Nein. Niet. N. O. That made you inwardly gag, but you know that you definitely had visibly shivered. Clem must be used to that reaction because she just stuck a bit of her tongue out and winked. You don’t know why it gave you such a visceral reaction, but it did. You got to start realizing that Clem isn’t as innocent as her appearance made it seem.

You were about to say something else to her, but then you felt your phone vibrate and you immediately knew who it was. You groaned as you took out your phone and saw White’s message. You tapped on it and it read:

**White Trash:** **Come see me in my office, immediately.**

A cold rush went down your spine as you just randomly started walking in some direction, knowing that he’ll probably bring his office nearer to you. He seemed really pissed. What if he drops this whole nice act and goes after you for failing? It only makes sense. As you were walking, you heard Clem shout, “I bet boss called you, didn’t he? Don’t worry, tell him we’re on the case and we’ll soon be having Leitha’s liver for dinner!”

You felt your stomach turn at that thought and hoped that your liver wouldn’t be on the line.

* * *

Just like you had thought, the very first door that you had walked into was White’s office. You noticed that the place had a pretty chilling feeling to it at night, since the moon’s unearthly glow shined right through his windows and casted soft lighting amongst everything. Looking over to his desk, you just now realized how messy it seemed than before. Before, everything seemed like it had its place and it was meant to stay that way. Now, papers and notebooks practically flooded the desk, along with numerous of coffee cups- making you wonder if coffee helped calm him or just kept him productive -and books were haphazardly stacked in piles.

You also noticed some documents were scattered about throughout his office and that his bookshelf was missing many book. Plus, some cushions from chairs were slightly torn apart or just tossed off entirely, as if he was frantically looking for something. It honestly looked like he had been pulling an all-nighter, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was still night. 

You saw that his chair was still turned away from you, giving you a glimpse of hope that he didn’t know that you were there. You backed away a bit, edging nearer and nearer to the door, but then jumped when the door magically slammed shut all by itself. Swiftly turning around, you heard him tell you in a flat, even tone, “Come here.”

You started shaking as you took cautious steps towards his desk, looking down at the floor and making sure not to step on what looked to be important documents, even though they all seemed to be scribbles and written in some unidentifiable language. Unfortunately, before you knew it, you were standing right in front of his desk, waiting for him to condemn you to some kind of torture or whatever.  _ No, no. Yeah, this guy may be insane, but he doesn’t look like the type of person to do that. He’ll probably just rough me up a bit and maybe kick me out. ...Actually, I hope that happens. _

After a few seconds of being in thought, White Hat’s chair finally swiveled around and before you could even look at him, a tendril wrapped around your waist, lifted you up, and forced you into his lap. Strong arms wound around your waist as you sat perfectly still on his lap, still waiting for him to speak.

…

…

It didn’t seem like it was going to happen. So, you spoke, “I-I-I’m sorry th-that I allowed h-her to e-escape, Wh-White Hat. I-I guess sh-she somehow knew wh-what we were p-planning.”

Nothing. Just breathing.

You tried again, “Uh, I-I’m sure w-we’ll find her and-and capture h-her in no time.”

Still nothing. He’s mumbling under his breath now.

You were about to speak again, but then you noticed that some of his words sounded...completely foreign, almost gibberish like, but also sounding as if it was static on a radio. What? You tried listening closely, but the more you listened the more you head throbbed and had a sharp pain with each beat. You covered you ears to try and block the noises, but they only somehow ended up echoing within your mind. The words roared through your head, repeating all your darkest fears and hidden woes that lurked deep within your subconscious, and wanted nothing more than to tear your mind asunder. 

You felt as if your throat was closing up with each syllable that was spoken, as if the actual words were choking you or are you choking yourself? All you know is that your hands moved and your breathing became harsh and your lungs were burning, everything felt as if you were on fire, your skin was peeling off of your body, revealing all your innards and secrets from within, everything hurts it hurts hurts hurts make it stop stop stop  **stop S̷҉̶T҉̢̢̕͢O̧҉P͏̢͞͡-**

“WHITE!”

It stopped. It all stopped. You felt your neck slightly throbbing, but...it wasn’t your hands that slightly released. Your hands were on top of another’s and these ones had a slightly feathery wrists.

Before you knew it, those hands moved, you were suddenly just sitting on the chair, and White Hat was backing away from you, looking completely mortified. He mumbled, “Y-Y/N, I-I didn’t m-mean...I didn’t...you weren’t...I’m sorry.”

With that, he walked away and teleported out of his office, leaving you all alone and very shaken. A  _ large _ part of you wanted to just get up and run out of the place, but you knew it wouldn’t even be nearly that easy. He probably would stop you the minute you tried leaving out of his office. You just slumped into his chair and tried to calm your ragged breathing. Maybe doing something will keep your mind off of what just happened and even make you stop wondering what he even called you in for.

You looked around his desk for...whatever and started eyeing all the documents on the desk. Just like on the ground, it was just covered in a language that you just couldn’t possibly decipher. Although, if it was anything like he was saying mere minutes ago, it was probably best that you don’t decipher it. As you were shuffling through the papers, oddly titled books, and an opened golden letter, you noticed something sleek and chrome underneath it all. You shuffled through more papers and realized that there was a laptop underneath all of the rubbish. Your heart skipped a beat in apprehension and excitement at the very thought of having this in front of you, taking the flash drive out of your pocket.

Your mind went through a small battle of whether or not you should look at what’s on here, but your curiosity and fear were both weighing pretty heavily on your mind. Granted, you’ll finally realize what’s been going on here, but...then what? What would you do with that info? It’s not like you were some superhero that could stand up against him...even if you were, you clearly saw a few that still died even by your own hands. This was terrifying. You shouldn't do this. You should just toss this away and- why are you turning on his computer? It’s fine. It’s probably password protec- oh. There wasn’t a password. Okay, but that doesn’t mean that you should put it in and watch whatever is on there. Who knows what you may see? It literally could be anyth-

You inserted the flash drive in and clicked on the latest video, ignoring your hammering heart threatening to burst out of your chest. You  _ need  _ to see this and get to the bottom of whatever is happening. No matter the cost.

As soon as you clicked on the video, you were greeted by Billie Anderson/Invis-o-Bill telling you about “you” joining their cause and how this may be your last moments here with whatever it was that they are doing. Soon afterwards, Loyce came into the picture and started saying that...wait. What? Take down White Hat’s reign? What does she mean?

Loyce kept speaking, “This video is to serve as evidence to go against White Hat and hopefully turn the town against him once we reach the right person. When this video is completely over,  _ please _ , as quickly as you can, take this to the next person, whether it be a relative or another hero, just do it. Once again, we’re sorry for whatever may happen next and we’re sorry for what you are about to see.”

The screen went dark for a couple of seconds before the first video popped up and it was showing of some building that was in complete ruins. There was text on the screen that read “ **audio malfunction** ” and you assumed it was knocked out by whatever happened to this place. Upon closer inspection, you noticed all the dead, torn apart bodies on the ground, some of them still barely moving, clinging onto whatever life they had left. The ground looked like it had smears and small pools of blood, including other body and smushed organ parts, strewn about. It made you feel slightly nauseous. In the background, there was heavy smoke and what looked like to be flickers of ember behind all the rubble and debris. 

Eventually, a piece of destroyed wall crumbled away that was blocking the left side of the camera, revealing a man that was impaled by a pipe through his stomach. No doubt it was probably from the infrastructure breaking apart. He was making very small movements and coughed up small flecks of blood, it also seemed like he was calling for help. At least, you think he was based on your poor lip reading.

The screen ended up turning into static for a few seconds and did that at least two more times before another person ended up on screen. You immediately recognized them as White, except he seemed to barely have a form and was...naked? It was nothing obscene, since he didn’t seem to have the private parts humans do, but it was odd. His body would twitch and convulse, allowing tentacles to move around wildly, while parts of his body kept shifting to an amalgamation of mushy flesh, erratic eyes, and gnashing mouths, along with other tools such as razor blades and ice spikes.

The man on the floor simply reached out to him, still mumbling some words, and looked extremely shaken, as if he was second guessing himself. You realized this man must’ve been doing some kind of incantation or something. White must’ve realized his hesitation, as he quickly grabbed the man and roughly lifted him out of the pipe. The man immediately started screaming and looking as if he was begging for mercy.

Huh? You also realized this man was wearing the clothes that you see White wearing today. ...So...does that mean-

Before you could even think the question, White’s jaw unhinged like an anaconda, making the man scream more. The image turned to static and then showed White biting into his stomach, tearing it open and pulling out all the organs that lied underneath. All of the blood and torn pieces quickly oozing out and pooling onto the ground. The image turned static again and then showed the man being ripped apart some more, this time his arm being viciously wrenched from its socket and ligaments and tendons clearly being tugged at like a rubber band. More static for a long time and then the man was gone. White was just standing there, fully clothed in what the man was wearing, and his head was twitching. The last thing you saw him do was turn his head to the camera and gave it a knowing smile.

Your body felt completely cold as you tried to just register what you just saw...what the hell!? You need to stop right now. Stop before you get into the thick of it. If that was just the first video, what would be shown on the rest?

Second video popped up and you recognized Neil was sitting in an interrogation room with two other cops and one detective. You would think three people would be excessive, but probably actually less so with this guy and his crimes. Neil seemed to be trembling in his seat while the detective asked him about where he was on a specific date, which made you conclude that it was probably for the time he broke that poor kids apart. ...Well, maybe not poor kid since he did burn down his- your thoughts got interrupted when you heard Neil groan in irritation, “Alright. Look, I already told you that I will confess to all those other crimes I did, okay? I don’t feel good about them and I know I need help and to get away from...things. But I didn’t torture that kid, okay! I know I harmed others, but I made sure that it was quick as possible! I didn’t-”

His lawyer placed a steady hand on his shoulder and she told him, “Neil, if you want to get the best sentence, you’re going to have to be honest.”

He slowly looked at her with a completely dumbfounded and enraged look, fuming, “Best sentence? ...Best sentence!? I’m gonna be stuck their for life no matter what I confess to! Best sentence, my ass! I’m not gonna confess to shit that I didn’t do, okay!?”

His voice got louder, making you jerk back in shock, and he began running his hands through his unkempt, wild hair, looking like he’s at the end of his rope. The detective began to ask him again where he was on a specific date, a bit more forcefully this time, and Neil slammed his hands on the table and stood up, shouting, “I DIDN’T DO IT! What the hell do you want me to say!?”

He began pacing around the room, as one of the cops reached for their taser, and the lawyer sighed, “We want the truth, Neil. That’s it!”

Neil looked as if he was about to repeat himself, but then he looked over at the officer that was sitting next to the detective very slowly. He shook his head at him and practically growled out, “You! The hell are you doing here!?”

All the people in the room and you looked at Neil with extreme confusion as he pointed at the man, “Everywhere I go you’re always there! You sick fuck, do you get off on this or something!?”

Everyone was ordering him to sit back down and calm down, but that only made him more aggressive as he continued, his voice slightly hoarse, “Do you think this is funny? ...You did this, didn’t you...I bet you were the one that even burnt my goddamn house down, didn’t you!?”

The lawyer tried to calm him, but he just pushed her out of the way as he rushed towards the officer, who immediately stood to defend himself. Luckily, Neil was dragged off by several people who stormed into the room, pulling him outside, while he kept shouting, “Why are you doing this to me!? I followed your fucking orders, you goddamn psychopath!! I JUST WANTED TO PROTECT MY FAMILY!!”

You paused the video as soon as the third one popped up and had to immediately catch up with what was happening. You still had time to stop this. You could easily erase from your mind what was shown to you and pretend that it never happened. ...But then you would end up going back to being his little doll, someone he could just control at any time he seemed fit when he wasn’t touching or kissing you. Is that what you wanted? Your phone buzzed to life in your pocket and you took it out, seeing a text that said:

**White ̩̊̋̽̐̋T͎͎͉͚̙̼̅̾r̡̰̪ͤͯ̏͐̍̇ͨa̖̙͚͍̭̥ͬ̕s̵̰̬̏h̵̝̝͇̠͎̟̩: ̠͍̰̲͛ͤ̂W̼̭̖ͪ̆͆̔ͦͣ͐ͅh̸̘̟̦͓͖̋̃ͯͭȧ̫ͤ̃̃t̸̪̲̬̮̤̪͋̿ ͤͮ̐̉͊͆̆ă̭ͮ̓r̷̙͍̪̗͕̦ͬ͆̄e̟̦̫͓̤̤ͣ͢ ̳͕̩̺͙̺̜̊ͬỳ̡̲̝͚̱̭̘ͩ͑̈̓o͎͔ͥ͗̾u̟̝̩̟͙͐̆̐ͣ͂ͯ͗ ̂̏ͥ̀͟d̘̟̻͇ͭ̎͑̊ͧo̭̅͒̑ͫͨ̒i̠̫̳̦̭̓̇n͔ͬͧ́͆̆̿̉g̤̥̉̎?̩̺̼̪͆̿͋ͪ̊͑̃͞ͅ**

Without thinking, you ended up throwing your phone across the room and unpaused the video. You at least had to finish up this before he came. Granted, he may come even quicker without you answering, but you knew that you would be fine. ...You at least told yourself you would.

The third video seemed to be someone recording Daniel as he got ready for work and he seemed to be living in White’s manor, judging by the blue and white. He chuckled, “Clem, come on, I gotta get ready. I don’t have time for games!”

You heard her giggle behind the camera as she pleaded, “Awwww! Please! I promise it’ll be super quick! Plus, it seems really, really interesting!”

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his blue tie, tying it around his neck, and teased, “Yeah, it must be so interesting, since you went to go and get me to look at it, instead of you.”

“Well, why would I go in there myself? I don’t wanna get eaten or whatever.”

Daniel just chuckled even more and then Clem’s gloved hand came into view as she grabbed his wrist, laughing with him and pulling him out of his bedroom. He, of course, gave in and said, “Alright. Alright. I’m coming.”

The screen went dark and then Clemencia was fully on screen, instead of Daniel, probably because he was using his camera now. He asked her as he turned towards the plywood door with the silver knob, “Is that it?”

She chimed behind the camera, “Yeppers!”

The camera swiveled a bit, possibly him shaking his head, and then continued, “And you just want me to do...what? Just walk in and out?”

“Noooooo! Just...I don’t know. Record as much as you can.”

“I bet it’s like his stash of tentacle porn.”

“How can he have tentacle porn when he has tentacles himself?”

“Well, then, I guess they’re just self-portraits then.”

She somewhat giggled as the movement on the camera suddenly jerked forward, like he was just pushed, and she continued egging on, “Go! Go! We need to see what’s behind there! I’ll be right behind you.”

He sighed as he started walking towards the door, keeping the camera on it. Eventually, footsteps were heard right behind him, must mean that Clem kept her promise. After a few more beats of silence, Daniel turned to her and started walking backwards, asking, “So, what if we end up going through this door and find him having sex or whatever? Would you still want me to record?”

Clem looked down in thought for a few seconds and then her pupils turned into stars as she gave a determined, “Yes!”

He laughed some more as he raised the camera up and then it began glitching out as something at the end of the hall appeared. It was too grainy and warped to tell what it was, but you knew exactly who and it made your heart drop. The noises on the camera kept looping as the still image kept just staring right through you, as if he knew exactly who was watching. Eventually, the camera went back to normal and the sound of hushed whispers came from the door, making Daniel jerk back. He exclaimed, “Whoa!”

Clem asked behind the cam, “Whoa? Whoa what?”

“Some spoopy sounds coming from in there?”

“2spoopy4us?”

“Too spoopy for you, maybe,” he looked down at the knob and sighed, “Alright, here we-”

As soon as he opened the door, loud static and screeching noises came from the speakers, making you cover your ears, as the video paused itself. The windows began cracking as the screeching somehow made it even more darker in room, as if the moon itself was going out like a lightbulb. Your head began throbbing even more painful as the searing, burning pain came through you, as if you were suffering from some fever. You didn’t know what to do as tears started coming down your face as the screeching just continued to get louder. Eventually, it all suddenly stopped as you heard Daniel screaming on the computer.

You opened your eyes and saw him on the ground, backing away from door and hearing Clemencia ask hurriedly, “What!? What’s going on!? What happened!? You didn’t even open the door! What did-”

Before she could finish, Daniel got up and pushed her aside, ignoring her calls for him and he kept repeating that he had to get out. He kept running throughout the house, crashing into walls and knocking over expensive items, until he finally made it to the front door. As soon as it opened, the video turned to static.

Luckily, the static didn’t last long, as the more unkempt and sleepless Daniel that you saw in the coffee shop appeared. He looked around frantically inside of what looked like to be a classroom and spoked, “Okay, you still have a lot more left on this video, but I wanted to interject. I finally was able to fix the video and show you what I saw. It’s not perfect. It’s still grainy and really glitchy, but you can still see it. I will warn you that what you may see will be...haunting. I still can’t sleep because of it...especially after what he did to me. ….Anyway, I’m sorry that you’re going through with this, but I will also thank you. ...So, here is what’s behind th-”

**CRUNCH! SLAM!**

You jumped in shock and even screamed as soon as you saw a fist come slamming down onto the computer, sparks flew out of the machine as well as smoke came pouring out. You shrunk down in the chair as if you would be hidden if you just crouched. You heard White’s voice snarl out, “You know...I’ve always hated the internet…”

You slowly looked up as tears gathered in your eyes and you saw White’s head twitching about as his form began crumbling, eyes kept appearing and disappearing as well as mouths and tendrils. His completely black eye with a sharp blue iris full of contempt landed on you as he finished, “...It rots the miii **II̴͈̹̪̬͍͚͝I̡͏̡̥̱̤͕̜͚̦͘N̷̢̧̛҉͍̻̘̬̗͔͍͕͖͔N̷̨̮͎̦͈͈̰̤̟̟̠͈̫̫͍̖͟͡ͅͅD̡͈͉͓̦̬̰̘͉͠ͅD̴̛̜͈̫̺͔̮̬̝̠̟͚͉̖̦̜͢.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...who's going to translate that gun's name?


	21. NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note** : First of all, to alleviate any worries, this is **not** an announcement of me saying that I'm no longer continuing this. That is not going to happen.  **I am not abandoning this story**. However, it will be on  _ **hiatus**_ , just a very brief one because I'm just having a hard time coming up with an ending to the new chapter due to stress. I don't like starting a new chapter or story if I don't have a beginning, middle, and end to it. That's just how I am. I'm sorry. However, I do have other stories like Caged Bird and a brand new one called Dubious Truce (which is a spin-off from Inescapable and you may or may not get some character background and some new characters that'll appear in this little series). So, yeah, I'll be updating those stories as best as I can, while I take a short break from this one. I'm sorry if I have disappointed any of you.

If you're interested in reading Dubious Truce, go to here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478081/chapters/38590067

If you're interested in reading Caged Bird, go to here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371575/chapters/33179133

Again, sorry for disappointing any of you, but this story will continue.


	22. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Why are you doing this? Why are you being so selfish? It wasn't supposed to be like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attacks, references to torture, and a bit of gore.

You kept shaking, as White’s form continued to break, and you opened and closed your mouth like a fish. What were you supposed to say to him? ‘Oh, yeah, sorry about that, White. I was just trying to get information on you that could possibly change the fate of the world as we know it. You know, girl stuff.’ That would never work...not that you actually thought about saying it...of course. You kept looking at White, wondering and fearing what was going to happen next, until suddenly White’s form turned right back to normal. It was as if someone just snapped their fingers. That easy...which made you even more unnerved.

White smiled at you and asked, “What are you doing, Y/N? I would’ve thought that you had left after I had...hurt you like that.”

Yeah, getting choked was just as simple as being “hurt” like getting scratched by your cat or a gentle smack on the wrist. However, instead of that response, you just stuttered, “I-I-I-”

His eye then slowly traveled down to a point on the sparking, smashed computer where the USB was sticking out from it. Before he could reach out and grab it, you took it for yourself, held it close to your chest, jumped out of the seat, and then started backing away. White’s eye never left you as he slowly rounded the desk and commanded, “Give me the flash drive, Y/N. What you saw on there was none of your business and harshly overblown, just let me explain.” 

You shook your head as if you were a child refusing to give up their favorite toy. What are you gonna do when he reaches you? Tackle him down? Beat him to death? Beg for forgiveness? What!? You felt something cold and smooth touch against your back, making you turn your head. You had backed against the large windows behind White’s desk, watching as frost started collecting on both it and everything surrounding it.

Before you could fully turn around, a white gloved hand came slamming down next to your head, causing the glass to crack and to slightly chip away and for you to make a loud scream. White’s eye wasn’t black, but a glowing, blinding blue as leaned down in front of your face with a disturbed smile that practically took up the entirety of his face. He purred and snarled as visible and frigid puffs of breath raked across your skin and caused you to get goosebumps, “I’m going to ask you one last time, Y/N. Give me the flash drive.”

You felt your whole body start shaking as you slowly started pocketing the drive into your pocket only to also feel something else, making your eyes widen at the familiar touch. You looked back up at White Hat’s piercing blue eye and sighed as you subtly uncapped something, “F-Fine, if you….if you really wa-ant it, then you can have it!”

As quickly as you could, you took the syringe out of your pocket and jabbed it into his neck, making sure to push the poisonous contents into his veins. The moment you heard White Hat give out a surprised screech, you ducked underneath his arm and started running out the room. You doubted that that was going to harm him, but if it bought you time, then that’s all that mattered.

You weren’t entirely sure where you were running off to, but you just knew that you had to get out of there. As you were running through the halls, you were slightly too panicked to noticed White Hat’s portraits turning their heads to you. All of the watched as you ran down the hall, breathed heavily, and tripped on your feet every now and again. Their eyes glowed a deep dark blue as their sclera turned pitch black and they began peeling away from their paintings, cackling as the sound of static erupted around you, “ **Y͏͟o҉̴̕͜u͡ ҉̸͢͞͞c̸̢a͟͝n̢͞͝ ̛͢͢r͢͝u̵͏͝͏n̡҉,͢͟͢ ̴̵̡͜m̨̢̢y̛͡҉͠ ͘̕ḑ̛̕͟͏e̴̡a͞͡r͘͢,̵̡̛͝ ͘͡b̵̶͏u͘͜t̵͢͞ ͏̡͢͡y͏̛͜o̶̡u͝ ̶̛͟͡c̵̨̧̧a̷̷̧͢n҉͜'҉͘͜t̷̛ ̨͞h̴̶͟͢i͢͝d̶͟͏e̡̨͜͞!̴͡** ”

You covered your ears at the sudden grating and deafening noise as it grew louder and louder, contorting into blood-curdling shrieks of pain and madness. Your head started pounding, but you refused to give up now. You found yourself coming up to hall where there were three corridors, four including your hall, and you were about to throw yourself down the one on your left, but the same paintings stared at you with a great desire and lust as blackness and freezing winds came from that direction. You shivered as the winds blew you back, almost making you lose your balance at the sheer strength. You turned to the other corridor and found the same darkness seeping into it, as well as the bitter coldness. Your head continued to throb with pain as the crying, shrieking, and static boomed in your head. White seemed to whisper in your ear, “There’s nowhere you can go, my love. Just give me the drive, that’s all you need to do. I will explain everything, I swear.”

You shook your head and tried to block him out as the dark coldness crept closer and closer. You swore that you could only see blackness from the corners of your eyes and you sure as hell weren’t going to turn back. So, that left only one way. You took a steadying breath, tearing up a bit, as you raced ahead and heard a loud, demonic, layered shriek behind you, as well as a large gust of wind. You tried not to pay any attention to it or the thick ice collecting around you as you ran straight forward. You blinked away some tears and noticed that a door was at the end of the hall. You didn’t care where this door lead or what was behind it. All you knew was that you had to get out of these corridors.

Once you were upon the door, you flung it open and slammed it behind you. The sound of rushing winds and horrific screeches suddenly ceased and you were met with silence. Your back slid down against the door as you breathed heavily, wiping away tears that freely ran down your cheeks. You reached into your pocket and sighed slightly in relief that it was unharmed and White didn’t get his claws on it. You placed it back inside of our pocket as you stood up.

You walked around the pitch black room, wondering where you are and why White didn’t bother stopping you from reaching here. As you were walking, you realized this room didn’t feel as if it wanted to end. You were expecting to hit a wall or at least some furniture, but...nothing. It just was continuous darkness surrounding you. So, you tried calling, “Uh, h-hello? Is...Is an-nyone here?”

Your voice sounded muffled, as if someone was covering your mouth. Although, it didn’t seem like anyone was around anyway. Despite that, you yelled again, “Hello! Pl-Please, if-if there’s anyone’s he-here….”

You trailed off, feeling ridiculous. You weren’t even sure if anyone was here, so why are you shouting? It made no sense. You should just turn around and go ba- “...ll…”

You sharply turned around as you looked around, wondering where that voice had come from, but didn’t see anyone. You called back to it, “Y-Yes, he...hello!”

_Shit! Isn’t this how most people die in horror movies? I’m just gonna end up moseying on towards my death, aren’t I?_ You gulped as you started walking to where the voice, but as you were walking more voices started appearing.

“...lp...m…”

“Ge...ou...ru...he…”

“...s...someo...lp…”

“...he...li...to...u…”

You had no idea where or who these voices belonged to or what direction that they were coming from. You could only just barely form together what they all were saying. You were about to ask where they were again when you suddenly stepped on a button that caused some light to come on. You felt a little hope rise in your chest as you went running towards the light, shouting, “Th-Thank god! Some li-ight! Don’t w-worry I…”

You found yourself slowing down your excited run and your words died on your tongue as you stared at what was in front of you. It was an operating table that had some dark brown crusty stuff on it that made you guess so many things...and dried up blood was definitely on the top of the list. You walked closer to the metal table, as if you were hypnotized by it, but you ended up getting stopped by something that made a loud 

and pressed harshly against your waist. You looked down and saw tools near the operating table on a smaller metal table. While there were regular doctor equipment like scalpels, clamps and forceps, you also saw untraditional equipment like pliers, hammers, and even a circular saw underneath. Some still had fresh blood on it.

You ended up backing up, feeling your stomach twist and turn, as you wondered what the hell was going on. However, instead of backing up, you were suddenly pulled back against some bars, making you shriek in terror. You felt someone’s arm tighten around you as you thrashed and they begged, “Help! Please! Get me out of here! I didn’t see anything, please!”

You got out of the person’s grip just to have another something grab out at your ankle, digging their nails into your skin, and have them beg in a frantic tone, “Get White! Tell him I’m sorry! He deserved to take the place of the original Director! He’s a great man!”

You recognized the voice, but you weren’t entirely too sure where. You ended up tugging your ankle away, feeling a bit of blood run down, and started backing away. A whole chorus of people started shouting that they either wanted to be let out, have freedom, their memories taken away, or even to be dead. You felt your chest suddenly start heaving and pain spread throughout your body as you started blindly backing away wondering why this all was happening and who were all these people and why they were here and you were going to be next weren’t you fuck fuck fuck you’re going to-

You were reaching behind you blindly for something,  when you suddenly flicked on a switch. What you saw made you start going into a full blown panic attack and hug yourself.

Inside of this room, which you now realized was the wooden door, held several cages, about ten from what you could see, with people inside of them and some of them you even recognized. You recognized Invis-o-Bill,who you had thought died in the car crash, rocking back and forth in a cage with a large gash on her head that was still freely bleeding. You saw Neil shouting profanities, still had a broken hand, and had a large, poorly stitched, and seeping stitches along his stomach. You even recognized one of the men that was going to rape you all that long ago, still clawing at his barely recognizable face, you could practically hear the vicious and disgusting wet tearing as he clawed at the remainder of his, wondering why he won’t die. 

A lot of the men and women in here were all dismembered, rocking in their cages, calling for help, begging for death, even some had stolen equipment and were attempting the “easy way” out. But, then, you noticed in one of the cages held Daniel, who had his back turned away from you. You squeaked out his name as best as you could, but apparently it was enough for him to hear. He turned to you and almost immediately retched when you saw that his jaw was permanently broken open, as well as his tongue had been cut out. Along his neck was a sign that read: “Speak No Evil”.

You breathed heavily, unable to fully catch your breath as the voices seemed to crescendo around you and you ended up collapsing to the floor, holding onto yourself as you quietly rocked back-and-forth this can’t be real this can’t be real this can’t be real surely if you think and say it enough it’ll be true and you won’t be in this hellish nightmare that was placed upon you no no no you don’t want this you don’t want this you don’t want th-

“Ah!” You shrieked when you felt something go into your neck and someone whisper, “It’ll be alright. Ve’ll help you.”

Your vision started to slowly turn black. The last thing that you saw was a person hung down upside in front of you, as well as a snake tail and silver and black dress shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry...if that's what you need to here...


	23. Bonus Chapter: Mad Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commercial for BH Org. ends up getting disrupted, or maybe even improved, by Clemencia, as she shares her tips on dealing with the most plaguing and revolting force on this planet: Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for putting this up here during a cliffhanger, but I just wanted to put this here to fill in the gap that I've been gone and to show that I'm not dead and I'm still very interested in Villainous.
> 
> Also, here's the link if you want to read it on Tumblr instead: http://petitprincess1.tumblr.com/post/183221807675/mad-love-summary-a-commercial-for-bh-org-ends-up

Narrator: Greetings, you boorish bottom feeders! Have any of you experienced the oh-so abominable and weak feeling known as “love”? Even worse, have you had this feeling for your enemy? Whether it be completely romantic or just a wayward crush, you’ve most likely felt your heart beat right out of your ribcage when facing your opponent, causing you to lose more than usual (*fast* unless-you-are-using-the-products-created-by-the-Black-Hat-Organization). Do you wish for this devilish and barbaric feeling to disappear or even how to use it for evil? Fear not, you disgusting disappointments, once again, the Black Hat Organization has the cure for you! Who better to turn your overbearing sappiness to an obsessive, dark romance in the most effective way possible than by the lascivious lizard herself! Everyone put your hands together for the savage saurian, the rocking reptile, the caustic chameleon, Demenci-AAH!

The screen shows Demencia’s bedroom and on top of her bed is a large, fluffy, lump of blue, a bit of white, and some hot pink that was slowly moving up and down.

Narrator: Eugh! What is that? Is it alive? Quick! Call the Hatbots and get that vile thing exterminated imm-

Before he could finish, the lump of blue moved as a face, limbs, and a body showed itself as it stretched out from underneath, revealing a girl who was wearing a unicorn hoodie. She yawned as her arms wrapped around one Demencia’s pillows and she pushed her face into it. Then came the sound of heavy breathing.

Narrator: Cl-Clemencia! What the hell are you doing here and in Demencia’s room!?

Clemencia lifted her face from Demencia’s pillows with a drunken look on her face and then giggled at the Narrator, “The window was wide open, of course! I think anyone can agree that if someone left their window, door, or secret entrance open, then that perfectly allows any stranger to come in, right!?”

She blinked cutely at him with wide eyes, but it was such slow blinks that it made him uncomfortable.

Narrator: …W-Well, either way, I need to alert Lord Black H-

“Oh no. You can’t do that~ That wouldn’t be fair to the wife and kids, don’t you think?”

Narrator: Oh, please, what an empty threat You don’t know where my family lives! Hahahaha-

As the narrator laughed, Clem’s head slowly tilted to the side at a weird, horrifying angle, even making bones snap in her neck, as her grin grew wider.

Narrator: Eh, heh…you d-don’t…do you?

Clem just winked at him and smiled, “Read the script, please~”

Narrator: Eh…wh-what? S-Script? But I- Oh, what is this? A rewrite? Oh, uh, th-thank you, um…ahem! As I was saying so obviously before, who better to turn your overbearing sappiness to an obsessive, dark romance in the most effective way possible than by, eh, Demencia’s number one fan herself! Everyone put your hands together for the pastel punk, the cuddly killer, the cute cutthroat, oh boy, Clemencia!

Clemencia was now lying seductively on the bed with her hand slowly moving up her leg as she greeted, “Bienvenidos, ovejas sin espinas, Clemencia aquí para enseñarles a los idiotas cómo enamorarse de verdad~”

Narrator: No! No! English channel! English!

Clemencia blinked at him and then giggled, “Oh, right! Heehee~ Sorry!”

She then sat up, as she pulled out a Demencia plushie that was ripped to shreds and was missing a leg and hugged it tightly, and repeating, “Welcome, you spineless sheep, Clemencia here to teach you idiots on how to truly fall in love! And what better format to teach you with thaaaaannnn,” she took out a bunch of crayons, glitter markers, papers, and a bucket that looked like it could be filled with red paint, “CLEMENCIA TI-”

Narrator: Clemencia, this isn’t a normal ten minute video! We are running out of time and you need to make your point very quickly or you’ll just get cu-

Clemencia made some random noise as he was talking, “hnnnnnn **NNNNNNG CLEMENCIATIPS!!!**!!”

A bunch of childishly made drawings somehow appeared, as well as a simply drawn Clemencia as the unicorn girl spoke,showing images of Dark Phantom’s heart being stepped on by Vanity, while he’s also getting punched, “So, you want to know how to capture the interest of your lover and make them fall to as your prey, huh? Well, the best way to do that iiiiisssss~ through getting to know them! And there’s no better way to figure out your darling enemy~”

She drew several images of her stalking Demencia by hiding in bushes, looking at her through windows, and tapping herself to Dem’s ceiling at night to watch her sleep. Clemencia then suggested, “That is, unless your opponent has amazing detection skills like my magnificent love, Demencia,” next image was of her pretending to be Demencia’s mirror by standing right in front of her, while Dem was wielding an axe, even though she looks nothing like her and doesn’t even bother changing her clothes. She went on, “If that comes to pass, then you can always leave a gift for them! Nothing says “I love you” more than a mysterious package showing up randomly with no label on it whatsoever.”

It was an image of the hero, Angel, looking down at a box with many question marks around her head. She then slowly opened the box and peeked inside, while Clem added, “You can fill the package with whatever you want, but make sure that it’s memorable. So, that way, they’ll be thinking of you no matter what,” the next image was quick cut to Angel sitting in a corner and rocking back-and-forth, tearing her hair out.

Clemencia then listed, “Other things that you can do are dates,” drawings of Bonnivet eating with a spaced-themed hero, who was tied up in a chair and gagged, “star gazing,” Flug sending a nature powered hero into space, “karaoke,” 505 and WH Hatbot singing karaoke like best buds, “or if things turn sour and the hero dumps you or, even worse, you dump the hero, you can always just give them a nice, big hug!”

An image of Clemencia hugging Metauro appeared, while everything around them bright and glowy and they were so happy. …Then there was an image of a house burning in the background, while Clem held him tighter in the drawing, “TO HOLD THEM BACK WHILE YOU BURN DOWN EVERYTHING THAT THEY LOVED!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!”

The images slowly burnt away to maniacally laughing Clemencia as everything around her seemed to go up in flames, making her seem truly sadistic as the pink fire licked at her skin and didn’t seem to do any damage. Then everything went back to normal as she calmly finished, “However, if you follow my steps, then you should be able to follow everything as simply as pulling someone’s intestines out from their noses!”

Narrator: Eeeeehhhh…is that even possible?

Clemencia grinned wickedly, “Yes, yes it is! Let me show you!”

Narrator: NO NO NO N-

Suddenly, his screaming got interrupted by something breaking down off-screen as Demencia’s voice popped, “What the hell are you doing in here, you walking diabetic shock!”

Clemencia’s eyes turned into hearts as she giggled deliriously, squeezing the doll so tightly that the head popped right off. Her eyes then turned back to normal as the sound heavy, mechanical footfalls came in and she went back to the camera, concluding, “If you follow these easy steps, then you’re sure to have your love slobbering at your dingy, dollar store shoes in no time! I better get going~ I know I’ll be seeing all you lovelies…. _very soon~_ ” She then giggled crazily at her threat as she disappeared right as soon as an axe came flying towards her, getting embedded into the wall.

Narrator: Ugh…I hate my j-

Demencia: You…You let her in my room, you dumbfuck!

Narrator: N-NO!!! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!!!! PLEASE, DON- AAAAAAAA-

The only sound that was heard before the camera cut off was the sound of a chainsaw revving.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this'll get better, but honestly...I have no idea. And if it does get better, then it's not really going to be anything healthy. ...Sorry. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this. Also, I know I spoiled who the employer was in the tags, but I think you guys would've been able to guess. Let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
